


Dessert Time

by 鱼墨桥 (kin_yumoqiao)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1v1HE, Fork&Cake设定, M/M, 架空向, 维勇only
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 65,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kin_yumoqiao/pseuds/%E9%B1%BC%E5%A2%A8%E6%A1%A5





	1. 上

  * 00

「Fork」与「Cake」，食用者与被食用者，捕食者与被捕食者的存在。

「Cake」，先天就“非常美味”的人类，他们身体的每一处都在散发着甜美的味道，从眼泪乃至血肉，都像是午后花园小桌上的甜品一样，诱人可口。

「Fork」，在成长中的过程中逐渐失去了味觉，只能从「Cake」的身体里品尝到甘甜的味道。对于失去了味觉的「Fork」来说，「Cake」是至高无上的美味，因此一旦他们遇到了「Cake」，就会本能的想要将其拆吞入腹。

为了品尝到美味的「Cake」，一些「Fork」在欲望的驱使下将「Cake」绑架、监禁，甚至进行猎杀，造成了「Cake」数量的稀少。只有极少数的「Fork」能够抑制住对「Cake」强烈的渴求，从容而优雅的进行捕食和品尝。

而实际上，除了这些以外，「Fork」与「Cake」其实与普通人并没有什么两样，甚至大多数的「Cake」在遇到「Fork」之前，并不会察觉到自己「Cake」的身份，也不知道自己究竟是什么味道。

仍然占据着绝大部分世界人口总量的普通人们，则将「Fork」与「Cake」之间的关系比喻为一场狩猎游戏。

  * 01

即将入夏的北国温度不算高，尤其是太阳刚刚升起的清晨。

公园里的人不多，少数几个正围着公园中心那片闪耀着粼粼水光的池塘进行着晨练，还有牵着宠物犬散步的年轻人。

在距离此处不远的地方有一个喷泉池，那里常常聚集着一群象征着和平的白鸽，时不时的扑腾着翅膀争抢被行人撒在地上的面包碎屑，美好的像一幅画。

勇利懒洋洋的靠在长椅上，双眼放空的望着头顶上的树荫，在脑海里快速的将服装细节的构成要素过滤着。他靠了一会又坐直了身子，拿着铅笔在素描本上涂改起来，好一会才放下本子，看着自己刚刚敲定了初稿的作品勾起了嘴角。

他站起来伸了个懒腰，揉了揉因长时间低头而有些酸疼的后颈，起身走到喷泉池边，将自己吃剩的面包捻成小片，优哉游哉的扔给鸽群。

清晨和夜晚是他灵感迸发的时候，还在学校的时候勇利就习惯了早晨拿着笔和本子在树林里晃荡，出来工作后将晃荡的地点改为了住所附近的公园，一直持续到现在也没改变。

不过除了完成自己的设计，这几天他来到这里还有另外一个目的。

将手中的包装袋扔进垃圾桶，勇利在喷泉池边上坐了下来，远远的看着正在池塘对面慢跑的男人，还有跟在他身旁那条棕色的大型贵宾犬。

自从一周前无意间在这里看到那个男人后，勇利就对他起了心思。

男人的外表十分出色，精致的五官让那张脸英俊到了漂亮的程度，罕见的银发在阳光下闪耀着光芒，衬的人很是神秘，尤其是那双深邃如大海一般的蔚蓝眼眸，比勇利见过的任何一双蓝眼睛都要更加好看。

当然，除了这些以外，他宽厚的肩膀，修长的四肢和漂亮的腰线，举手投足间高贵优雅的气质，才是吸引勇利的地方。

虽然他的身高对于一个专业模特来说要稍微差了那么一些，但是勇利认为他的气质足够将这点细微的缺陷弥补。

在用眼睛将自己所能得到的所有数据都采集完毕后，勇利决定今天向那个男人打个招呼，顺便问一下对方愿不愿意成为自己的服装模特，如果愿意的话，他们就可以找个地方坐下来谈一谈报酬。

不过，希望他会说英文吧。勇利有些无奈的想，自己的俄语还不够熟练呢。

勇利坐在喷泉池的边上，等到男人慢慢的带着他的宠物犬跑近，近到足够自己引起对方注意的时候，他站了起来，朝着男人的方向抬起手算是打招呼，扬着笑容道：“抱歉，可以打扰一下吗……诶？”

他话还没说完，只见那条棕色的贵宾犬突然朝着自己扑了过来，嘴里兴奋的叫了两声，伸着舌头就要舔他的脸。

勇利毫无防备，被这一下带着往后倒去，直接和贵宾犬一起摔进了喷泉池子里。

“哗啦”一声响过后，勇利和怀里的大狗都湿透了。他愣愣的坐在池子里，显然是摔懵了，等到脸上的水珠被大狗舔干净了才回过神来，无奈的揉了揉它的脑袋，露出一个笑容来。

“抱歉，你没事吧？”银发的男人一脸歉意的朝他伸出手，“实在很对不起。”

勇利被他拉了起来，摇了摇头表示自己不介意，也不管自己现在浑身湿哒哒的，抬头望进男人那双蔚蓝的眼眸，认真地说：“请问您有兴趣做我的模特吗？”

男人愣了一下，随即注意到跟前这个少年模样的东方人刚刚掉落在地上的本子，摊开的那一页画着数个人体和服装某部位的细节图，顿时了然，问：“你是哪个学校的？我没听说最近有学校举办服装秀呢。”

“啊，您误会了，我不是学生，我在两年前就已经毕业了。”勇利也知道自己这张脸在年龄上非常具有欺骗性，因此也并不在意对方的话。他挠了挠脸，笑着说：“现在是服装品牌YOI集团下设计师团队里的一员，正在筹备今年秋季新品的设计。我在这里注意到你好几天了，觉得你和我设计的主题非常贴合，不知道您愿不愿意做我的模特呢，如果可以的话……阿嚏！”

他说着不自觉的打了个喷嚏，顿时觉得不好意思起来，没有注意到男人在那一瞬间靠近了自己，又不动声色的退开到原来的距离。

“啊不好意思，我太失礼了。”勇利朝着他歉意的笑了笑，还要继续解释，就被对方打断了。

“我明白你的意思了，这个可以先放一放。”男人说，“现在还是先把这身衣服换下来吧，这个天气还是很容易感冒的。”

“啊，嗯…那么，可以留一个联系方式吗？”勇利被早晨的风一吹也觉得有些冷，便想着先要一个联系方式，等到自己收拾好了再见个面详谈。

男人看了他一眼，不答反问：“你以前也这样和别人搭讪，请求别人做你的模特吗？”

“诶？”勇利愣了一下，连连摆手，挠着头不好意思的笑了笑，道：“并没有，其实这还是第一次来着。以前没有遇到过让我觉得特别合适的模特，差点还以为不会遇到了呢……”

眼前这张干净清秀的脸庞泛着些许不易察觉的粉色，那双藏在细边眼镜后面的棕红色眸子明亮璀璨，像是在阳光下闪耀着光辉的宝石一般夺目耀眼。而随着那双淡色的唇瓣开开合合，若有似无的淡淡的抹茶香气飘荡在空气中，刺激着沉寂已久的味蕾。

男人眼底的神色沉了下来，笑着道：“联系方式当然会留给你，要不要干脆去我家谈一谈呢，我家就在附近。说起来也是马卡钦把你推到水里去的，作为主人我也应该要负起责任来才是呢。”

勇利本想拒绝不麻烦他，男人却坚持要替自家爱犬闯的祸负责，勇利拗不过他，何况男人所指的那个别墅区也确实距离自己租的房子更近，便同意了男人的提议。

  * 02

早晨的温度有些低，男人将自己的外套脱下来给了勇利以免他着凉感冒，并且毫不介意的把勇利还淌着水的外套要了过去抓在手里，一边带着人往自己家走一边听他简单的解释着自己的工作。

“我叫胜生勇利，目前是一名随处可见的时装设计师，之前一直在底特律YOI集团的分部，上个月才调职过来本部的。”勇利向他介绍着自己，怕他觉得刚才自己突然搭讪太过唐突。

他的视线粗略的扫过男人结实的臂膀和漂亮的腰线，暗道这人还真是穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的类型，身材比自己想象的还要好一些。

男人假装没有注意到身旁这个黑发青年略微带着些审视的目光，朝着对方礼貌的一笑，道：“你直接叫我维克托就好，我可以称呼你为勇利吗？”

“当然可以。”

尽管他的态度是出于对自己的歉意，不过勇利并不介意，他认为现在可以试着稍微拉进一下距离，说不定可以增加自己的成功几率。

维克托的房子占地面积不算大，只是门前有一片大大的草坪，在院子的一角种着白蔷薇，透过栅栏往外延伸出些许枝桠和花朵，煞是好看。

他从衣柜里翻出几件自己的衣服，然后催促着勇利赶紧先去浴室冲一下，把身上的湿衣服换下再来谈其他的事。

这一路上勇利已经连续打了好几个喷嚏，也不再和人客气，谢过他后拿着衣服就走进了浴室。

“换下来的衣服放在篮子里就行，我洗过后再还给你。”维克托将他带到浴室指了指洗衣机旁边的脏衣篮，随后拿着他的素描本问：“我可以看一下吗，当然，如果不方便的话就算了。”

本子里大部分都是已经发布过的设计稿，今年秋季新品的设计稿不多，而且还都是未完善细节的初稿，勇利欣然同意了。

维克托替他关上浴室门，这才垂下眼深吸了一口气，有些贪婪的将空气中漂浮的淡淡的抹茶清香全部收进肺中。甜美的味道钻进鼻腔里狠狠刺激着敏感的嗅觉，勾动着失去了味蕾的「Fork」想要强烈品尝到「Cake」的欲望。甚至他光是想一想如果自己能将这个散发着甘甜抹茶气息的「Cake」吃掉的话，那一定会是比品尝其他「Cake」更加美妙的体验，简直让他有些迫不及待。

普通人是无法体会「Fork」没有味觉的世界的，只有绝少数的「Fork」是先天没有味觉，维克托是属于常见的后天味觉逐渐消失的类型。

在他记忆的深处还保留着各种食物的味道，糖果的甜美，水果的芬芳，慕斯的香味，而失去了味觉之后，无论闻起来多么甜美诱人的食物，在吃进嘴里后也品尝不出半分，实在是扫兴，唯有散发着如甜品一般甘美气息的「Cake」才能让他品尝出味道。

只是他也去过专为「Fork」提供服务的俱乐部，那些——拥有着巧克力也好，香草也好，焦糖也好——拥有着甜美味道的「Cake」们，在他看来也不过如此，偶尔嘴馋了会去品尝一下。但再多的，例如像其他「Fork」那样包养几个「Cake」的行为就做出不来了。

他刚才突然被人拦下的时候，可没想过会有「Cake」送上门来，更没想过这个「Cake」会是自己公司里的员工。

这可有意思了。这么想着，维克托勾起嘴角靠在沙发里，不再去听浴室方向传来的水声，专心的翻看起素描本来。

维克托对“胜生勇利”这个名字有些印象，在他正式接管自家的企业前曾听说过底特律分部的设计总监切莱斯蒂诺·恰尔迪尼总是到处向人炫耀自己捡到了一个好苗子，毕业后正式踏入圈子不久就拿下了数个奖项。他要是没记错的话，去年YOI最受欢迎的新品夏装 “EROS”系列就是出自这位胜生勇利之手。

说起来，之前好像是有听到雅科夫提起过他从美国分部要了一个人过来，应该就是这个人了吧。维克托心想。

他跳过了已经发布过的服装手稿，翻看被对方取名为“ICE”的系列男装。本子上的铅笔稿有些潦草，细节的部分还未完善，甚至有几张稿子的整体都没能完全敲定，交错的线条不难看出设计师下笔的时候正在纠结之中。

维克托只看了一眼就被这几张初稿给完全吸引了，这种吸引带来的不仅仅是眼前一亮的新鲜，更多的，就像初次见到“EROS”系列时的惊艳。

他饶有兴味的伸出一只手指点了下自己的下巴，在听见浴室门被打开的声音后抬起头看向发梢滴着水的青年，低声笑道：“我对你的提议很感兴趣，你需要我做些什么呢，我的设计师？”

勇利闻言朝着人咧开嘴露出一个笑容，一边用毛巾擦着头发一边走到沙发上坐下，笑着说：“需要你配合我量一下身体的数据，肩宽臂长腰围之类的，这之后包括样衣的试穿和细节的修改，一直到成品出来为止，都需要麻烦你了。”

他脸上那副颇具气质的细边眼镜被取了下来，清秀的脸庞看起来更加像个高中生，这张脸的欺骗性实在很强，让人很难将他的年龄往二十岁以上联想。

维克托心里甚至都起了些许罪恶感，眼前的青年笑容干净温和，那双漂亮的棕红眼眸仿佛宝石一般璀璨又明亮。而自己的衣物穿在他的身上明显大了一号，居家服宽松的袖子被人挽了起来堆积在手肘的位置，让那双白皙的小臂显得更加纤细，裤子也有些长了，坐下来的时候裤腿的位置只露出了脚趾，让人有一种小孩偷穿大人衣服的错觉。

维克托微微垂下眼，往他身边靠近了些，不动声色的轻嗅着空气中属于这个青年的香味，低声道：“你身上有很好闻的味道呢。”

“啊，抱歉，”勇利丝毫没有听出来他对自己的试探，挠了挠脸有些不好意思的说，“擅自用了你的东西。”

“不，没关系。”维克托摇了摇头，起身去浴室的柜子里拿了吹风机出来递给他，道：“先把头发吹干吧，一直滴着水小心感冒。”

他坐在沙发上翘着腿用手撑着下巴，眼神平静的注视着谢过自己后就开始吹着头发的青年。

与普通人没有什么两样的「Cake」，在遇到「Fork」之前都不会知道自己「Cake」的身份。刚才自己如此明显的暗示对方却毫无所觉，看来是还没有遇到过「Fork」，不知道自己其实是「Cake」呢。这么想着，他嘴角的笑容又加深了些许。

同样都是休息日的两人都没有其他的安排，在互相进行过初步的了解过后，勇利带着维克托和他的爱犬马卡钦一起回到了自己的住所。

勇利觉得自己今天实在是再幸运不过了，虽然搭讪的时候出了点意外让自己有些狼狈，不过顺利的让自己早就看中的男人成为了自己新系列的模特。并且对方所要求的的报酬也和他预想的不一样，仅仅是要求他替自己量身设计一套西装，这对勇利来说并不是什么难事。

勇利租的是一套两居室的房子，带一个不算大的储物室，他将主卧和储物室打通了做成一个工作间，自己则住在小一些的客房里。房子装修的很简单，是清爽的地中海风格，茶几和柜子上摆着花瓶，里面插着漂亮的非洲菊，整体看起来很是温馨。

维克托跟着他走进工作间，看到了一张硕大的工作台，上面有些凌乱的堆放着各种工具和布料，旁边还有几个套着半成品的人台，窗台旁的书桌上也全是各种设计手稿，走进房间就能感觉到这里浓烈的专业气息。

他按照勇利的要求将衣服都脱下，只留下一条遮羞的内裤，十分配合的或是抬手或是转身，任由对方拿着一条软尺记录自己的身体数据。

“维克托的身材真的很好呢。”勇利一边默念着量出来的尺寸一边拿笔记下来，在绘制简易的示意图时抽空上下打量了一下对方，忍不住有些羡慕的赞了一声，“肌肉的形状也非常漂亮，真是令人羡慕啊。”

闻言，维克托从落地镜里看了他一眼，笑着说：“勇利的身材也很好啊，看起来非常的纤细呢，很有东方人的韵味。”

“但是我比较向往维克托这样的身材呢，很有男子气概。”勇利叹了口气，捏了捏自己的肚子，“可能是最近太忙了所以才瘦下来，其实我是易胖体质来着，之前肚子都有些圆了呢。”

维克托顺着他的动作看了一眼被自己宽大的衣服衬的有些小巧的青年，试着想象了一下对方有着圆滚滚的小肚子的模样，忍不住笑了出来，道：“那一定很可爱吧，像小猪一样。”

勇利反驳了一句，记录好所有的数据后示意他将衣服穿上，看了一眼时间才恍然一上午就这么过去了，又留了人吃午饭。

饭后维克托又带着马卡钦坐了一会，很随意的和对方聊着天，临走前彼此交换了联系方式，约好了等勇利样衣打版好后再过来。

维克托看着他期待着下次见面的模样觉得有些好笑，心想根本等不了那么久，很快就会再见面的。

  * 03

勇利在会议上见到那个据说刚刚接管YOI集团总裁之位不久的大BOSS时，差点以为自己眼花了。

穿着西装打着领带的银发男人坐在主位上，优雅而从容的听取着各部门的报告。他的视线温和的从勇利的身上扫过，礼貌性的朝着这个初次见面的员工点了点头。

过来给设计总监雅科夫·费尔兹曼送资料的勇利脑子还没转过弯来，下意识朝着他笑了一下，直到退出会议室掩上门才回过神来，一脸凌乱的回到了自己的位置上，好半天才又重新投入到工作中。

一直到他的肚子开始咕咕叫起来，这才意识到早就已经过了下班点，整个办公室安安静静的，只剩他一个人了。

勇利取下眼镜揉了揉有些干涩的双眼，又伸了个懒腰缓解身体的僵硬，嘴角却扬起一个笑容，盯着刚刚完成的设计稿满意的点头。

那是一件男士商务衬衫的设计稿，是“ICE”系列的其中一件，勇利在整体的设计上放弃了传统正式的衬衫版型，将腰线和袖口各自收了一些，领口相对传统的设计也更加窄小一些，做到在保留商务人士认真严谨的气质时又增加了一些优雅和不羁。

勇利几乎将一整个下午都花费在了细节的设计上，消耗了大量脑细胞的结果就是此刻肚子一个劲的叫唤着，他只好收起图纸装进包里，关了灯准备回家继续。

办公楼里非常安静，关了灯以后整个楼层都有些黑漆漆的，只有电梯口的感应灯还亮着。

勇利盯着显示器上的数字不断下降，等到“叮”的一声，电梯门缓缓在他跟前开启。

他正要踏进去，看到里面那个人时顿了一下，随后走进去按下了1楼的按钮，又按了关门键。

电梯里有些安静，银发的男人并没有沉默太久，用带着笑意的声音轻声向身侧的人问道：“你不和我打个招呼吗，勇利？”

男人的嗓音低沉而富有磁性，带着些许慵懒的味道，回荡在电梯里很是好听。

勇利转过头去看了他一眼，如他所愿的轻声道：“晚上好，尼基弗洛夫先生。”

“哇哦，这可真是生疏，”维克托笑着说，“之前你明明很热情的。”

“我之前又不知道……”勇利嘟囔了一声，伸出手指挠了挠脸，“之前的事还请您忘了吧，是我太冒犯了。”

“怎么，你嫌弃我？”维克托挑眉问，见对方连忙摇头有些惊慌失措的样子觉得颇为可爱，忍不住抬手揉了揉他的发，又笑道：“勇利，工作之外的地方我就只是普通人，我很喜欢你的设计，也对你的设计很感兴趣，何况我还等着你为我量身设计一套西装呢，你要让我失望吗？”

勇利又摇摇头，从下午的会议开始就一直不自在的心情骤然放松了一下，他正打算和对方说些什么，肚子就先叫了一声，在安静的电梯轿厢内如同打雷一般，让他窘迫的一下子红了脸。

维克托饶有兴味的盯着他的脸，深邃的蓝色双眼中盈满了笑意。

老实说，下午的时候他在见到对方的时候也有些惊讶。

黑发的青年相比起休息日那天随意的休闲装，一身简洁帅气的休闲西装让他看起来成熟了不少，至少不像一个高中生了。尽管鼻梁上架着的眼镜还是那副颇具文艺气息的细边眼镜，但他柔软的黑发明显是打理过了，比起那天的模样看起来少了一丝温和，多了一丝干练。

“你怎么这么晚，”维克托问他，“还没有吃晚饭吗？”

“不小心就过时间了。”勇利说着，又问：“你怎么也这么晚，很忙吗？”

“嗯，刚刚把事情都处理完。”维克托意有所指的看了他一眼，“我也没有吃晚饭呢，现在好饿。”

“啊…嗯。”

“上次在勇利家里吃的那个叫做炸猪排饭的食物，闻起来很香呢。”

勇利这要是再听不出这人话里的意思那就太蠢了，他有些好笑的看着对方，明知故问道：“那要和我一起共进晚餐吗，先生？”

“当然。”虽然尝不出味道，不过维克托很乐意能够更多的接触他。

维克托开车载着他朝着记忆里那栋公寓驶去，又一次踏进了对方的家门。

晚饭过后勇利将人带到了自己的工作间，兴致勃勃的取了块和自己理想中相近的布料铺在工作台上，拿着尺子和划粉笔按照维克托的尺寸打版，很快将粗略的样衣做了出来，催促男人赶紧换上试试。

维克托哭笑不得的看着跟前已经换回了一身休闲居家服，看起来颇为年少的青年，十分配合的将自己身上的衬衫纽扣一个个解开。哪知人家嫌他动作太慢，直接扑了过来上手替他脱了衣服，再把样衣往他身上一套，然后也不要他自己照镜子，摸着下巴皱着眉就围着他打转，看的维克托好笑不已。

最终勇利又修改了几个细节部分，拉着人折腾到了凌晨，直到自己先打起了哈欠才意识到已经太晚了，索性又留人住了一夜。维克托也乐得和他在那张不大的单人床上挤一挤，连连摇头示意自己不介意。

勇利上次穿过的衣服才刚刚洗好，此时穿回了原主人的身上倒也是凑巧了。维克托闻着衣服上和自己家里完全不同的洗衣液的淡香心里还颇有些可惜，暗道没能染上那淡淡的抹茶味。

勇利不知道他心里的弯弯绕绕，毫无防备的和人挤在一起睡了一晚，也就更加不知道自己被人偷偷的品尝过了。

他醒过来的时候维克托已经晨练过回来了，他和对方打了招呼，洗漱完后将浴室让给维克托，自己忙活着泡了两杯咖啡，又准备了两份早餐。

饭后维克托主动收拾了餐具，勇利则将昨天晚上实在耐不住维克托的软磨硬泡所准备的两份午餐分别装好，坐上对方的车一起去了公司。

  * 04

对于失去了味觉的维克托而言，进餐除了所需的能量和营养的补充外并没有特殊的要求，因此无论是早餐午餐亦或是晚餐，吃什么对他来说不重要。而他之所以找各种借口频繁的跟着勇利回家试穿样衣外加蹭饭，不过都是为了渐渐的和人拉近距离，想要参与到对方的生活中去罢了。

他在心计方面一向是一把好手，懂得如何按照目标的节奏循序渐进，什么时候该疏远什么时候该亲近，他将勇利的心思把控的分毫不差，不过短短两周时间，就已经从对方的心里将自己“顶头BOSS”的称号摘掉，换上了“可以交心的好朋友”这个标签。

大概狩猎「Cake」是「Fork」的天性，维克托在这方面又有着超乎寻常的耐性和抑制力，算下来的话，这还是他人生近三十年来第一次对某个人产生了天性之外的兴趣。

随着他渐渐的深入对方的内心，他也发现了这个人身上的耀眼之处。无论是那双璀璨如宝石一般漂亮的眼眸，还是脸上干净温和的浅笑，亦或是修长的手指环过自己腰身不小心触及的温度，都让他产生了预料之外的占有欲。

世界上有两种人异常讨喜。一种是维克托这样的，外表出色履历漂亮，浑身上下都散发着致命的吸引力，像是一颗在阳光下闪耀着光芒的钻石一般让人移不开眼，轻易就被夺走了心。而另一种，大概就是勇利那样的，乍一眼看去有些平淡无奇，细细打量就会逐渐被吸引，直至沉迷其中无可自拔。

维克托觉得相比自己这种类型，勇利那种才真是要了人的命。

他已经不止一次的想要进一步品尝对方了，不仅仅限于勇利睡着后偷偷摸摸的亲吻对方的脸颊，「Cake」的回应也是重要的一环。

依照他对勇利的了解，现在提出这个要求的话，大概不会被拒绝的吧。

说他无耻也好，卑鄙也罢，虽然一开始接近对方，答应成为对方新款系列的服装模特只是单纯的作为「Fork」想要品尝到「Cake」，可是一个月的相处下来，除了单纯的品尝，他也生出了几分“若是今后只品尝这一个人的话，那也不错”的想法。

活了近三十年，也交往过几任恋人，维克托知道这意味着什么，这让他有些意外。他原以为自己不会对某个人有什么特殊的感情，否则他也不会因为在感情里太冷淡而被多次分手了。也不是没有期待过某天他也能遇到一个令自己心动的人，却没想过对方会是一个男人，也不知该说是巧合还是命中注定，对方还偏偏是个「Cake」。

从一开始偶尔假装的偶遇，借机寻找借口跟着人回到家里，到了现在他们会直接约好在停车场见面，维克托会在勇利的家里蹭一顿晚饭和第二天的午餐，有时会因为工作原因不得不在饭后告别，更多时候会选择留宿。

他并不觉得勇利那张小小的单人床拥挤，相反，和人一起挤在床上相拥而眠的感觉简直太棒了，尤其是当对方睡迷糊过后，总是不自觉地缩进他怀里，无论是背对着他还是正对着他，都令他感到心里一阵满足，好似有什么东西呼之欲出。

勇利还不知道自己从一开始就是送上门的猎物，在脱下了那一层对方是自己顶头大BOSS的有色眼镜后，勇利发现和这个男人相处的时候非常放松，甚至在他不知道的时候，他们就已经成了可以交心到无话不谈的朋友了。

他独自一人身在异国他乡，为了不让家人朋友担心很多事只能憋在心里自己去解决，实际上，无论是语言不通还是适应新环境，如果不是有维克托的存在，他大概还要苦恼好一阵子。

而对勇利来说，两个人的晚餐也好午餐也好，都不过是多准备一份的举手之劳而已，相反的，与人一起坐在餐桌上随意的聊天带来的那种舒适感更加令他心情愉悦。

现在他也会做几个俄式菜色了，有时两个人都下班早的话，他们就会一起去超市一趟。第二天如果是休息日，那么勇利会准备一顿丰盛的晚餐，再倒上两杯酒好好放松一下。

随着时光匆匆流逝，勇利的新款系列也顺利的做出了几个设计，样衣在经过几次改版后也顺利成型。只是对于思维开阔的人来说，灵感总是源源不断的，勇利也同样如此，在将原设计完善好的同时，他脑海中又浮现出了几个设计，于是又是一番忙碌的样衣裁剪和细节修改。

维克托很配合的乖乖任人摆布，让抬手就绝不垂着，让侧身就绝不正着，像是一个听他号令动作的机器那般十分省心，让勇利常常忘了对方的身份地位，直到又在会议室里看到坐在主位上那个浑身上下散发着慑人气势的银发男人时才会回想起来，对方在工作时的模样和私下里完全是两个人。

比如说熟悉起来之后，男人会褪下在外面精明果断的外衣，像个温顺的大型犬一样有些黏人，甚至那张精致的俊脸偶尔也会露出一个像是被欺负一般的神情，可怜兮兮的朝人撒娇，和勇利最初对他的印象截然相反。

忙碌的一周结束后便迎来两天的休息日，不过勇利并没打算休息，难得维克托也得了空闲，勇利便邀请对方来自己家里，协助完成新款的细节设计。

维克托对于勇利的邀请向来是不会拒绝的，何况在勇利的家里不仅能感受到他自己那个大房子里所没有的温馨安宁，还能增加独处的时间，何乐而不为呢。

到了约定时间他手里还有一些事情没有处理完，好在并不急于一时，维克托便收拾了一下，打算到了勇利家里吃过晚饭再继续。他先勇利一步去了停车场，在热车的时候勇利也从楼上下来了，等到对方上了车打了招呼，维克托便踩下油门朝着自己家驶去。

这一次除了将马卡钦带上，维克托又收拾了几件衣服带走。由于他时常在勇利家里留宿，导致对方衣柜里有不少空间都被自己带过去的换洗衣物占据。维克托很喜欢这种一点点悄无声息入侵对方生活的体现，尤其是看着对此还一无所觉的青年，这种心情便更加生出几许急切。

饭后维克托靠坐在沙发里，他一手撑着下巴一手在银色的笔记本上敲敲打打，偶尔会伸手端过茶几上加了冰的伏特加抿一口，似乎这么做能让他的效率更快一些。

勇利坐在他的旁边，担心打扰他并没有开电视，而是一边抱着一本书看的津津有味，一边有一搭没一搭的给马卡钦顺着毛，偶尔看到有趣的地方也会忍不住低笑几声，又想起身旁的人还在工作，连忙收敛了声音。

客厅很安静，每当这时便只有键盘的敲击声，纸张的摩擦声，杯子里冰块的碰撞声，以及青年偶尔从唇缝里溢出的轻笑。

维克托合上笔记本屏幕的时候，勇利也正好看完一个章节，听到动静他抬起头看了一眼墙上的挂钟，有些惊讶的道：“已经快一点了？”

“是啊，很晚了。”维克托伸了个懒腰，又揉了揉有些酸疼的脖子，笑道：“你今天是看入迷了吗，平时这个点你不是早就困了。”

“写的很有趣，不知不觉的都过点了，我现在居然都还没觉得困。”勇利扬了扬手里的书，又问：“你工作忙完了？”

“嗯，忙完了。”维克托点点头，一副松了口气的模样道，“总算是可以好好休息两天了。”

“那就快去洗把脸睡觉吧。”

他这么说的时候脸上扬着一个温和的浅笑，藏在镜片后面的那双眸子微眯，漂亮的棕红色眼眸映出了自己的模样，里面仿佛被人揉碎了星光洒进里面似的，实在是好看的叫人挪不开眼。

也幸亏平时有一副眼镜挡着，否则这么漂亮的一双眼睛，一定引得人争相抢夺了吧。维克托看着他如是想。

“我有些饿了呢。”维克托垂下眼看着他，深邃的蔚蓝眸子别有深意，压低了的嗓音透着性感与诱惑，又重复了一遍：“我饿了。”

“诶？是因为一直都在忙的原因吧，脑力劳动也十分的消耗体力呢。”勇利下意识的又看了一眼挂钟，笑着问：“家里倒是还有些水果零食什么的，你想吃什么？说起来，维克托好像从来都不挑食呢，要不然我去给你洗点水果吧？”

“不，我想吃「蛋糕」。”维克托弯起嘴角，笑意盈盈的看着他，意有所指的道，“想要吃，抹茶味的「蛋糕」。”

勇利没有注意到对方脸上不同于以往的神情，也没有听出这话里隐藏的含义，他只是微微皱起了眉，有些无奈的说：“蛋糕好像没有，还抹茶味的……这么晚了上哪儿给你弄去。”

对方语气里带着一丝自己都没有察觉的宠溺，维克托却敏锐的捕捉到了。他将笔记本放在茶几上，伸手将人轻轻拉住，低声笑道：“就在这里。”

他说着略微低下头，双唇在修长的手指上落下一吻，又轻轻地舔了一口，香甜浓郁的抹茶味从舌尖传至全身，令他微微眯起了眼，眸子里闪过一抹满足的情愫。他迎着那双微微睁大的棕红眼眸勾起嘴角，慢悠悠的道：“「Cake」 in the here.”

  * 05

普通人无法察觉「Fork」的存在，就连「Cake」对于自己身为「Cake」一事都要由「Fork」来告知才会知晓。不过虽然无法察觉，但是「Fork」与「Cake」的存在也并不是秘密，加之对普通人而言他们自己也好，「Fork」或者「Cake」也罢，所有人都是没有任何区别的，因此并不会刻意去关注身边谁是「Fork」，谁又是「Cake」。

面对维克托此时的举动，勇利再迟钝也反应过来对方一再暗示的是什么了，只是在反应过来的同时，他又有些泛起迷惑来——维克托若是「Fork」的话，怎么会在他们认识了一个月之后才告知自己「Cake」的身份？据他所知，「Fork」不是见到「Cake」就会直接出手的吗？

这么想着，勇利试着抽回自己的手，才刚刚用力就被人攥住，力度不轻不重，刚刚好让他无法挣脱。

勇利望着维克托眨了眨眼，试探着道：“维克托，你是不是喝多了？”

“没有哦，你知道只是一杯的话我是根本不会醉的，我又不是你。”维克托朝他笑了笑，又在对方的手指上轻吻了一下，继续说：“你是不是在想如果我真的是「Fork」，而你又真的是「Cake」的话，我为什么现在才告诉你。”

心思被猜中，勇利也没觉得尴尬，这本就是他最大的疑问，因此点点头，看着对方的棕红眸子又眨了眨，一副等着人解释的模样。

外界对于「Fork」与「Cake」的传闻还是负面的居多，毕竟一个情绪不受控制的「Fork」很容易伤害「Cake」，因此大多数「Cake」被「Fork」告知自己其实是「Cake」的时候，多多少少会有些害怕胆怯。

勇利此时却很平静，别说露怯，就连一丝一毫的慌张都没有，维克托心知对方这是没太把自己说的话当真，却也并不着急，慢慢解释道：“早在勇利向我搭讪的时候，我就知道勇利是「Cake」了，你身上有很甜的香味，我那时也暗示过你几回，不过你并没有听出来，所以我想你大概还不知道自己是「Cake」。”

听了这话，勇利眉头微蹙，试图回想起那一天具体的细节部分，可想了半晌他也只记得自己当时被马卡钦扑到了喷泉池子里，然后维克托为了表示歉意带着他回了自己家，他在对方的家里冲了个澡，最后愉快的达成了交易。

想不起来具体的细节，勇利索性放弃了，对维克托道：“我不记得了，不过那时你就知道的话，你怎么没有直接告诉我？”

“直接告诉你，你不会害怕？”维克托反问，见人张了嘴嘴一脸欲言又止，最后什么也没说，他也不恼，反而有些好笑的捏了捏握在掌心的对方的手，继续道：“而且我确实对你的提议很有兴趣，也很期待你会为我设计出一套怎样的西装，所以我后来没有再和你提这件事。”

“那你怎么现在……”勇利话问到一半便收了声，脑子里后知后觉的冒出一个可能性。这个可能性让他颇不自在，就连被人握在掌心里的手都变得发烫起来。

他还来不及在心里斥责自己想多了，维克托就替他证实了自己的想法。

“因为我觉得时机合适了，所以我说了。”维克托道，“勇利，我承认我一开始答应成为你的模特也有这个原因在内，包括后来接近你，频繁的住在你这里。但是勇利，我也并不全是将你当做「Cake」来看的，如果今后我只品尝勇利一人的话，作为交换，勇利也只让我一人品尝，好吗。”

最后这句话的暗示性实在太强，勇利无法忽略，这让他的脸不自觉的有些发热。

这是当然的，银发的男人本就生的极好，当他用那双深邃的蔚蓝眼眸专注的盯着自己，低沉磁性的嗓音说着仿佛誓言的话时，勇利甚至都觉得自己快要动心了。

他轻咳一声掩饰自己的不自在，绕开了对方的提议，转而问道：“那你同意当我的模特，只是因为我是「Cake」？”

“我刚刚说了，这只是原因之一。作为你的上司，我很认同你的能力，并且相信你不会让我失望，而你确实没有令我失望，不是吗。”维克托的指尖轻轻摩挲着他的掌心，放柔了语调，诱哄一般的道：“作为一个「Fork」，一直忍耐到现在才对你出手，还不够表达我对勇利的在乎吗？”

“虽然尝不到味道，但是勇利做的饭菜我很喜欢，有一种家的感觉。和勇利待在一起我也会觉得很放松，比起独自回家孤零零的加班，我更想待在勇利的家里处理公事。”维克托认真的说，“所以，我刚才的提议，勇利可以考虑一下吗？”

勇利抬手挡住自己的脸，眼神闪躲着不肯和人对视，小声的问：“你这是在表白吗？”

“是啊，怎么，我说的还不够明显吗。”维克托望着他害羞的样子失笑，“那我再重新说一次好了——勇利，要和我试试吗。”

“等、等一下……”勇利把头埋的更低了，“这也太奇怪了……”

“哪里奇怪？”

“哪里都很奇怪啊。”勇利想了想，道：“我从来都不知道自己是「Cake」，所以你说的那些……品尝也好试试也好，我都觉得很奇怪。”

维克托扫了一眼对方通红的耳尖，耐心的解释道：“并不奇怪哦，勇利大概还不知道吧，其实现在有专门为「Fork」提供的俱乐部，那里面的服务更多一些。”

勇利确实不知道这种俱乐部的存在，下意识有些好奇的问：“更多是……”

“你知道「Cake」的每一处对于「Fork」来说都是至高无上的美味吧，像这样的皮肤接触纵然能够尝到「Cake」的甜美，”维克托说着又拉过他的手放在唇边轻舔了一下，“但是比起「Cake」的血肉体液，这也不过是其中的一小部分罢了。我这么说，你能明白我的意思了吧。”

勇利虽然没有经历过，不过听人这么一解释顿时就明白了所谓的“更多服务”是指什么，忍不住又问：“你经常去？”

维克托倒是没想到他这会竟然会问这个，愣了一下之后勾起了嘴角，笑意盈盈的看着他，玩味的说：“不，我对「Cake」的渴求并不如一般的「Fork」那样无法抑制，也没有觉得那些人人抢破了头的「Cake」有什么令我不可自拔的美味。我很少会去那种地方，不过如果是勇利的话，我大概会爱上这种感觉的，也不会再去了。”

勇利闻言，忍不住抬眼去看向对方，顿时撞进了一双蔚蓝的眸子里。他试着想象了一下维克托嘴里的“品尝”一事，别过头小声的道：“不行，接吻和更多的事我接受不了。”

他这算是同意了，维克托轻咬了一下他的指尖，笑着道：“可是我想要品尝勇利的味道呢，现在只是这样而已，在征得勇利同意之前，我不会做更进一步的事。”

指尖被牙齿轻轻咬住，湿热的舌也不知是有意还是无意的碰到了他，勇利一时间心跳的厉害，连忙转移话题道：“我是什么味道呢？”

“勇利的关注点竟然在这里吗。”维克托望着勇利的眼神变得有些柔和，心道这个家伙可真是令人想要好好珍藏的宝物呢。他这一次直接将指尖含住，放肆的舔了一口，说道：“勇利是很香很甜的抹茶味，有一股茶叶的清香，无论是闻起来还是尝起来，都让我有些欲罢不能呢。”

勇利顿时觉得有些懊恼，自己似乎不应该提这个话题的。他抽回手，这一次维克托没有再抓着他，而是跟着凑近了些，问：“接吻和更多的事不可以，那亲吻脸颊或者脖子之类地方呢？”

“或者，你要是愿意哭的话也可以。”他见勇利面露犹豫，又补了一句。

勇利有些紧张的心随着这句话放松下来，好笑的眯起了眼，说：“哭不出来的啦。”

话音刚落，身旁的男人便凑了过来在他唇角的位置落下一个轻柔的吻，舌尖极轻的触碰到那片肌肤，要不是那里感觉到一丝凉意，勇利甚至都不会察觉。

男人很快就退开，看着还有些回不过神的勇利笑了起来，低沉的嗓音都染上了几许笑意：“那么我得快点让勇利喜欢上我，这样勇利就能接受接吻和更多的事了吧。”

勇利捂着脸缩成一团，简直恨不得能钻进沙发缝里去。

能够同意和对方试试，这件事本身就透露着他对这人也是有那么些动心的，至少一直以来作为普通人的自己并没有排斥一个男人对自己的亲昵，这就足够说明他内心对维克托的态度了。

只是知道是一回事，真正接受起来又是另一回事。他从来不知道维克托撩起人来这么厉害，简简单单的几句话就让他心脏狂跳得都快要喘不过气来，更别提脸上失控的温度了。

维克托看着他害羞的样子脸上的笑意止都止不住，同时又心痒痒的，忍不住靠过去将人圈进怀里，又使坏的亲了亲对方通红的耳尖，末了靠在人耳畔低声道：“勇利，你好甜呐。”

勇利只觉得心都快要从嗓子眼里跳出来了，他想，按照维克托这种撩法，自己大概要不了多久就会沦陷了吧。

-TBC- 


	2. 中

  * 06

在盛夏到来之前，勇利总算是将自己构思的“ICE”系列给赶出来了，剩下的就只有答应给维克托的一套西装以及优化样衣，将其制作成一件完整的成品。

虽说距离秋季还有一个月，但应季的新品服饰发布可不能卡着点才进行，一般都会提前一到两个月左右的时间进行发布。

除了他自己独立设计的“ICE”系列，勇利手里还有几个负责的任务，那便是作为设计师团队合力开发的新款系列，因此越是临近发布日，他就越是忙碌。“ICE”系列还好，从头到尾都是他自己在负责，而团队的设计稿则是分散的，每个人的风格不同，擅长的领域的不同，意见自然也不同，要在保留每个设计师风格的同时将所有的款式打上系列主题的影子也并不是一件容易的事，也因此设计部门的每一位员工都忙得焦头烂额。

每当这时，设计师们手上分到的非系列的独立款式就显得格外可爱了，只需要将脑海中的想法尽情的体现出来，不用绞尽脑汁的去思考主题风格是否统一的问题。

勇利很早以前就参与过这种团队合作模式了，那时他还没有毕业，因为一次校内的比赛被切莱斯蒂诺看中，实习的时候被邀请到了对方带领的工作室，从此就与YOI集团结缘了。

实际上，相比起男装，勇利更加擅长女装。去年的夏装“EROS”系列也是以女装为主，在切莱斯迪诺的建议下，勇利才尝试着设计了几款同主题的男装。他在服装设计这方面的天赋很好，“EROS”大受好评之后切莱斯蒂诺便鼓励他今年试着以男装为主，希望他将来能够涉猎更多的服装类型。也因此，在总部的设计总监雅科夫试探着将勇利要过去的时候，切莱斯蒂诺不再如之前那样不舍，而是大手一挥，同意了自己老友的调派要求。

身怀对这个行业的热情，要说没点野心那也是不可能的。“ICE”系列的秋款只是勇利迈出的第一步，如果成功的话，这个系列他还会设计出冬款、春款以及夏款，不仅仅局限于男装，还包含女装、正装等各个风格。

“ICE”系列是从他对服装设计萌生了热情开始的年少时期就有的构思了，随着他逐渐成长，时尚的不断变化，一些构思被淘汰掉，随之而来的，是更多更新颖的奇思妙想。他的灵感就好像一汪源源不断的清泉，取之不尽用之不竭，甚至有时候灵感爆发起来，他的脑海会被各种各样的信息塞满。为了处理这些灵感，勇利只能随身携带一个本子，只等着将来有一天能够将自己所构思的系列灵感全都做出来。

而现在，他的梦想就快要实现了。

天知道维克托在听勇利说“ICE”系列不止是秋款和男装的时候有多么惊讶，他一边喝着青年为自己泡的咖啡一边目光柔和的听着对方滔滔不绝的讲着自己的理想，只觉得坐在自己对面沐浴着清晨阳光的那个人像是身上披着万千的星辰，耀眼的让人根本挪不开目光。

而除了“ICE”系列，勇利还有几个系列也是构思了数年之久的，同样也有一些设计是在时光的洪流中被勇利淘汰掉的，更多的却是一些即使放在现在也别出心裁的灵感。勇利打算等自己的实力再提升一些，就开始一步步的将曾经的梦想一个个实现。

维克托是个商人，他不太懂设计师的脑子里都装了些什么，怎么会有各种各样常人想不到的东西，可他自己也被称为金融界的天才，年纪轻轻就已经接管了集团，常人也会猜测他脑子都装了些什么，怎么会有那么多令人拍案叫绝的企划方案。

不过虽然不懂，但是维克托知道，灵感是天赋的一种，而天赋卓越的人，一定是上帝的宠儿。

维克托在看到过“ICE”系列的成衣过后就不止一次的期待勇利为自己设计的西装了，勇利也告诉过他，为他设计的西装也是系列主题的衍生，只是在分类上会有些区别。“ICE”秋款系列主打休闲男装，但是勇利结合维克托自身的外形与气质想要为对方设计一身符合人身上的优雅与贵气，潇洒与不羁的正装出来。

西装分为很多种，大体方向不同整体设计也会不同。而正装与休闲装的区别也很大，男装又不如女装那般样式繁杂多变，相对于女装的多样性，男装尤其是商务男装更多的设计是体现在细节方面，也因此男装实际上要比女装的设计难一些。勇利的脑海里也有不少男装的设计图，只是相比起他的女装设计图就显得不那么可观了，而且他以前的设计大多偏向低调沉稳，几乎都不符合他想要为维克托设计的风格。

维克托并不着急，要勇利优先完成自己的工作要紧。尽管他光是想想刚刚晋升为自己恋人的勇利会为自己设计出一套独一无二的西装就已经心痒难耐，迫不及待的想要快点穿上成品并且走出去炫耀一番了。

勇利这次设计的“ICE”系列预计发布的共六款，每款一个深色一个浅色。纵然这只是他全系列里的一小部分，可他现在还没什么知名度，充其量算个刚刚踏入行业，颇有天赋的新人，何况一口也吃不成个胖子，稳扎稳打才是最好的选择。自主设计的系列和部门团队的主题都完工之后，勇利才得空专心思索要给维克托的设计。

维克托的身体数据他已经印在脑海里，不过仍旧拿着软尺一次次的测量，这个行为常常被维克托取笑说是有一种别样的固执。

而现在维克托挺喜欢勇利双手拿着软尺绕过自己的腰身测量数据，他会趁着人不注意俯身亲吻对方的脸，或是轻咬人的耳垂，等勇利用一双含着窘迫的漂亮眸子无措地盯着他时，他会抬起手将人拥进怀里。

男人的身材极好，属于穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的类型，勇利第一次给人测量数据的时候都忍不住对这样的身材产生了些许嫉妒之心。可那是站在纯观赏的角度而言，现在他们是在尝试着交往的关系，这个男人是他名义上的恋人，对方的每一次亲吻都带着怜爱，在这种时候的拥抱因为赤裸着上身而显得暧昧，勇利每一次都会觉得心跳的快要从嗓子眼里蹦出来了。

他知道维克托也许是故意的，哦，不能这么说，维克托当然是故意的，这个男人从一开始答应成为他的模特开始，所有一切就都是故意的。

不过勇利并不讨厌维克托的这种心计，在维克托挑明自己的目的之前他们也相处了一个月，勇利自认为多多少少还是了解对方的。如果不是这样的话，他也不会在被一个男人表白后感觉到脸红心跳了。

在尝试着交往之后的又一个月，勇利觉得要喜欢上维克托·尼基弗洛夫是一件很容易的事。这个男人样貌、身材、能力、家世，随便拎一个出来就足够令无数女性芳心暗许，更何况这人将这些优点集于一身。他的性格也很好，对人总是礼貌而优雅，谈吐间总是能够照顾到他人的情绪，这样温柔的一个人，没人不喜欢。

勇利想，自己也不例外的。

他在裁剪布料的时候维克托已经穿好了衣服，见自己没什么帮得上忙的地方，抱着自己的笔记本占用了勇利暂时无暇顾及的书桌，两个人入以往那样互不打扰的专心工作。

勇利偶尔抬头活动活动酸涩的脖颈，眼角余光会憋到男人专心致志的侧脸，低下头重新忙绿的时候耳边是清脆而富有节奏的键盘敲击声。

维克托习惯了安静的工作环境，无论是他的办公室还是他家的书房都很少会被打扰，不过像这样和勇利共处一室，听着对方偶尔的喃喃自语以及各种工具的细微声响，对他来说不仅不会打扰，反而有种安宁的感觉，令他不由自主的就会弯起嘴角。

和勇利一旦投入到自己的世界里就会沉浸其中，自觉将外界屏蔽不同，维克托很懂得劳逸结合来放松自己，尤其是在看那些令人头疼的报表和企划时，他会选择小酌一杯，将工作当成一种休闲方式，以此来告诉自己他的生活并不全都是令人忙得团团转的工作。

在勇利身边的时候尤其如此，他们坐在一起却又互不打扰的做着自己的事，无声的陪伴着对方，以及一起在厨房准备晚餐，餐桌上相对而坐，沙发上各自占据一角时的惬意，都让维克托觉得自己过去近三十年所过的生活不叫生活。

尤其是当勇利发梢滴着水，带着一身湿气坐在自己身旁，被电视里的节目逗笑时，维克托就一点也不想回到自己那个大房子里去。

比如现在。

北国的盛夏比起勇利的故乡来说要凉爽太多了，当夜风从窗外经过的时候，空气都好像变得清新了不少。

勇利在夏天洗完澡后没有吹头发的习惯，他想着反正很快就干了，于是便任由发梢上的水珠滴落在他脖子上的毛巾里，还有些顺着他的脸颊往下，避过了毛巾直接钻进了脖子里，再由着精致的锁骨继续往下，滑进衣领之内。

他盯着电视的那双眸子亮晶晶的，没了刚刚给维克托穿上样衣时的认真和专注，却多了一抹放松的暖意。他就坐在维克托的身旁，两个人挨得很近，维克托能直接闻到他身上沐浴液的清香，以及那引人食指大动的甜甜的抹茶香味。

维克托靠过去亲了亲他的脸，伸出舌头轻轻舔去对方脸上的水珠。大概是心理作用，维克托觉得凉凉的水珠也沾染上了属于勇利的味道，又香又甜的，美味极了。

他干脆将那条碍事的毛巾取下来随手丢开，将人抱在怀里轻轻的舔舐对方的脖子，动作十分轻柔，似是挑拨似是安抚，让勇利觉得很痒。

“要准备睡了吗？”勇利痒的缩了缩脖子，却配合的环住男人的腰，笑着问道。

“不，我只是单纯的想品尝一下勇利。”维克托取下他的眼镜将他眼角的水珠吻去，又捧着对方的脸轻轻咬了一口，如同在品尝世间美味一般。

是了，他原本就在品尝他这一生最香甜的美味。

脸颊被人咬过的地方并不疼，只是不可避免的留下了一抹湿濡。勇利原本早该习惯了维克托作为「Fork」对自己这个「Cake」的品尝，无论是脸颊还是脖颈，耳朵抑或是手指，勇利都该习惯了的。只是不知为何，他之前还会笑着喊痒，随着被男人品尝的次数增多，他就越来越沉默了。

除了沉默，勇利不知道该怎么办才能让自己被维克托轻咬了一下脸颊或是脖子，轻舔了一下耳后或是手指就怦怦直跳的心平静下来。他想也许是因为他们之间不仅仅是品尝与被品尝的关系，还因为他们是在尝试着交往的恋人，更因为他对这个男人起了几分算得上是喜欢的心思，所以才会出现这种类似于害羞的情绪吧。

维克托自然也是能够感受到勇利的变化的，当那双漂亮的仿佛承载了万千星辰的眸子会在自己亲吻对方脸颊闪躲时，维克托就知道勇利内心对于自己的态度开始转变了。维克托很乐意看到这种转变，若是勇利只会在自己啃咬舔舐他的脖子时笑着喊痒，维克托才会郁闷呢。

因为头发湿着的缘故，勇利的脸有些微凉，在盛夏的夜里着实是令人有些爱不释手。维克托的手指轻轻在光滑细腻的肌肤上摩挲了两下，他额头抵着勇利的，垂下眼眸将目光落在勇利的唇上，低声诱哄道：“勇利，闭上眼睛。”

男人的声音低沉磁性，压低之后又带着一丝沙哑，好听的要命。

勇利呼吸滞了一瞬，他知道这句话意味着什么，这让他的心不受控制的跳了起来。他不自觉的抬眼看向那双深邃的眸子，毫不意外的在里面看到了自己的影子，于是他听话的闭上了眼，同时在心里隐隐期盼着。

维克托没有让这份期盼落空，他看了一眼勇利微微有些颤抖的睫毛，闭上眼捧着对方的脸吻住那一双自己肖想已久的唇瓣。

感觉有一片温热的柔软贴上了自己的唇，勇利不用想也知道那是什么，他在害羞的同时又觉得紧张，抓着人衣裳的手指不由得紧了紧，根本不敢睁开眼睛。

两道鼻息交缠在一起，维克托轻嗅着呼吸里甜甜的清香，努力忍耐着不让自己失控。他一下一下地啄吻着怀里的青年，动作轻柔而缓慢，像是在对待易碎的珍宝。感觉到对方逐渐放松下来后，维克托才试探着含住勇利的唇轻轻的磨蹭，试探着舔了舔。

「Cake」的一切对于「Fork」而言都是至高无上的美味，「Fork」通过「Cake」的肌肤能够品尝到的甜味不及体液的千分之一，因此勇利无法想象，现在的自己对于维克托来说究竟有多么的甜美。

甜，实在是太甜了。维克托已经找不出词来形容自己正在品尝着的这个人了，他甚至分不清自己究竟是想吻对方多一些，还是想品尝对方多一些，亦或是两者皆有。他此时只知道怀里的这个人太过美味，让他身为一个「Fork」，还是头一次生出了想要将「Cake」拆吞入腹的念头。

他的呼吸变得急促起来，原本捧着勇利脸的双手也挪了位置，他一手伸进湿哒哒的黑发，一手紧紧揽着对方的腰肢，又轻舔了一下勇利那双已经沾上自己唾液的唇，这才退开了些许，低声道：“勇利，记得用鼻子呼吸，我想更进一步品尝你。”

这还是勇利25年的人生里第一次和某个人接吻，不过虽然没有经验，他也知道刚才那样的只能算浅尝即止。他听到维克托的话后忍不住睁开眼，一下子就对上了一双蕴含着掠夺意味的深邃眸子，顿时便觉得脸上发烫起来。他连忙又闭上眼，含糊的应了一声。

维克托再一次将勇利吻住，这一次他的攻势不再温柔，而是带着强烈的侵略性质。他霸道又强势的撬开勇利并不紧实的牙关，探着舌头闯进对方的领地去攻城略池，贪婪的将甘甜的津液纳入自己口中，让「Cake」那散发着清香的美味安抚自己叫嚣着想要更多的欲望。

这个吻对于勇利来说有些过于猛烈，完全不似之前的试探那样按着他的节奏来，他被迫仰着头承受着「Fork」的渴求，条件反射的用舌头去推拒对方在自己嘴里肆虐的东西，却反被人缠住吮吸。

在维克托的攻势和不懈挑拨下，勇利渐渐的也能跟上对方的节奏，慢慢的开始回应起来。

不同于以往只是品尝一下其他「Cake」的肌肤就能够满足的欲望，维克托发现亲吻勇利不仅没能让自己的欲望平息，反而燃烧的更加猛烈了。他蛮横的亲吻着怀里的青年，不自觉的将人压倒在沙发上，对方来不及咽下的唾液他也不肯放过的一一舔去，随后双唇在经过勇利颈侧的时候停了下来，他轻嗅着对方甜腻的清香，在跳动的脉搏处轻轻啃咬。

饶是记得用鼻子呼吸，勇利也被人亲吻的差点喘不过气来，唇分后还没来得及松口气，对方轻咬着自己脖子的动作又令勇利紧张起来。他这才意识到这个姿势有些不妙，虽说是恋人，可他还没有做好要和维克托发生更多事情的准备。他连忙推了推维克托的肩，唤道：“维、维克托……”

青年的声音不同于平时的干净平和，带着些许怯懦的不知所措听起来像是撒娇，维克托的理智在对方又唤了一声过后才回笼，将脸埋进青年的颈窝深深吸了一口气。

他闭着眼将「Fork」对「Cake」本能的掠夺强压下去，又再一次吻住勇利的唇。同样是唇舌交缠的深吻，这一次他吻的极尽温柔，像是要安抚住勇利的胆怯一般，深情又缠绵。

唇舌的交缠对于勇利来说是一种很新奇的体验，虽然令人害羞到面红耳赤，可是勇利很喜欢这种感觉。抵着维克托胸膛的手在他不知道的时候自发的揽住了对方的脖子，跟随着维克托的节奏回应着这个吻。

天知道维克托有多想将这个人吃干抹净，想要用自己的方式狠狠疼爱，尽情品尝对方的甜美。可他也不想吓着勇利，只好按捺住自己强烈的想要将人占有的心，以一个亢长的深吻来缓解自己内心对于这个人的渴求。

那之后勇利有些不敢去看维克托的脸，他抱着膝盖缩成一团，眼睛眨也不眨的盯着电视，然而刚刚还看的津津有味的节目现在却是一点也看不进去，满脑子都是刚刚那几个吻。已经平复下来的心跳只要一想到刚才的事就会突突的跳起来，让勇利不知该如何是好。

维克托看着人害羞的模样心里柔软成一片，他一边在心里想着“好可爱”一边将人揽进怀里，指尖轻轻的刮蹭对方的脸蛋，无声的诉说着自己的欢喜。

勇利家里只有一张小小的单人床，一直以来维克托留宿的时候都是两人凑合着挤一挤。从前维克托总是睡得规规矩矩，从来不做出格的事让勇利为难，挑明了关系之后也只是将人揽进怀里安安分分的睡一晚，就连偶尔他睡前啃咬对方的脖颈这么暧昧的举动，也没有特意去顺势将人整个吃掉。

勇利早已习惯了和对方同床共枕，只是今天不知为何，躺在床上总觉得有些紧张，让他根本不敢转过身去面对着维克托。

维克托从身后将他圈进怀里，手大大咧咧的搭在勇利的腰上，凑过去靠在他耳畔轻声询问道：“勇利，可以再亲一次吗？”

勇利闻言把脸埋进被子里，声音有些闷闷的道：“刚才、刚才不是亲过了。”

“是睡前的晚安吻哦。”维克托轻笑了一下，贴着勇利后背的胸膛震了震，哄道：“转过来嘛。”

勇利这会害羞的紧，耳根子也软的不行，维克托多哄了几次他就败下阵来，慢吞吞的在人怀里转了个身。他的脸仍旧埋在杯子里，只露出一双亮晶晶的漂亮眸子，在昏暗的房间里轮廓很是朦胧。

维克托十分喜欢青年害羞的模样，只觉得可爱得不得了。他拉下勇利遮脸的被子，托着对方的下巴吻了过去，又讨了一个绵长的晚安吻。

勇利被他吻的抬手下意识的想要抓住什么，指尖却只接触到一片紧实的胸膛，他不自觉的摸了一把，意识到自己摸到的是维克托赤裸的肌肤后连忙收回了手。维克托没忍住笑了一声，松开了令他不舍的双唇，轻声道：“晚安，勇利。”

“晚安。”勇利重新把脸埋进被子里，小声的回了一句。

维克托顿时觉得心里满满的都要溢出来了，他在勇利的发上亲吻了一下，又道：“我喜欢你哦，勇利，好喜欢你。”

他的声音本就好听，此时贴着耳朵低声呢喃简直让勇利心跳漏了好几拍。勇利只觉得自己快要窒息而死了，胡乱的道：“快点睡吧。”

维克托也不失望，他知道勇利脸皮薄，是个极容易害羞的性子，应了一声便闭上了眼。没多久，他又听见青年用细若蚊吟的声音道：“我也……喜欢你。”

声音虽小，在安静的只有彼此呼吸声的房间里却格外清晰。维克托没有睁开眼，只是嘴角弯起一个愉悦的弧度，揽在对方腰间的手又紧了紧。

  * 07

北国的夏季很凉爽，也很短，秋品的发布会定在了盛夏之后不久。

在这之前勇利也将维克托的西装给设计制作了出来，他在这身西装上面费了不少心思。西装的面料选了内嵌银色的深灰色面料，领口比传统的西装要更加窄小，同时选用了黑色的绒面，算是整体一个大的点缀。

在替维克托穿上成品之后，勇利都觉得自己的心被这个男人给帅的狂跳起来。他熟练的给人打好领带，微微俯下身子，白皙修长的手指灵活的把马甲的扣子扣上，感觉腰间有些送，又绕到后面去紧了一下调节扣。

他的脸贴在维克托的胸口往上一些的位置，丝毫没有察觉自己是在投怀送抱，镜片之后那双漂亮的眸子璀璨明亮，清秀的脸上挂着一个不自觉的浅笑，显然对于自己的设计很是满意。

维克托爱极了工作时的他，都说工作中的男人最有魅力，在维克托看来，工作时的勇利不止是有魅力，还兼具了一股强烈的吸引力。

此时勇利靠在他身上，双手明明是绕过了他的腰间，姿势显得那样暧昧，实际上却不是一个拥抱，这样的姿态反而撩的维克托心里痒痒的。他索性随着自己的心意一手搂住勇利的腰，一手抚上对方的脸，低下头去直接将人吻住。

自从两人接过吻后，维克托就常在勇利工作时这么偷袭，他也快习惯了。不过这会勇利更关心自己的设计还有没有细节需要修改，没心思和人接吻，便抓着对方的腰想要躲。

维克托没打算放过他，感受到他推拒的动作搂着人腰的手紧了紧，另一只手也伸进他柔软的发里去，按着他的后脑不让人再有逃开的机会，同时惩罚性的在他唇上轻咬了一下。

勇利吃痛，语焉不详的呜咽了一声，见对方还是不肯放过自己，索性闭上眼如了人的意，和维克托交换了一个缠绵的深吻。

心满意足之后维克托将他松开，这之后没有再捣乱，任由勇利来着自己转来转去，很是配合。

作为掌管着YOI集团的总裁，维克托需要在发布会的时候露露脸，其他的事情则有各个部门的人去负责搞定，他自己也不能凡事亲力亲为，否则十个他也忙不过来。

每季新品发布会都是设计部和营销部最忙的时候，两个部门平时没多大的交集，一到这时候就不分彼此了，无论是上市之后的折扣活动还是发布会之后的宣传，都需要两边一起协作商讨，除此之外两边还各有其他需要负责的事宜。

勇利这段时间经常和部门的同事们一起留下来加班，设计师对于自己的作品永远都是严苛的，有时候已经定下来的成品也许会因为一个突然冒出来的想法而全盘否定，就算没有全盘否定，一个细节上的不同带来的成品效果也会不同，又是临近发布会的阶段，忙碌程度可想而知。

设计部的总监雅科夫总是说“你自己都不满意的东西，为什么还要设计出来给客人”，对自己有着严格要求的设计师们深以为然，因此一旦有了“这个不行”的念头，那就非要修改到自己满意为止，否则宁愿直接放弃也不要在发布会上滥竽充数。

也正是因为有着这样一群严于律己的设计师，YOI集团屹立在业界的顶端，旗下的服装品牌才能走在时尚的前沿。

维克托没有去打扰勇利，他也知道自己也帮不上什么忙，便坐在自己办公室里一边处理自己的事物一边等着勇利下班，如此一来倒是攒下不少的空闲时间，打算等勇利忙完了之后带着人出去玩一玩，好好放松一下。

好几次勇利凌晨打着哈欠坐上维克托的车时都觉得不好意思，要维克托不用刻意等自己，却被人揉着头发拒绝了。每当这时，勇利心里除了为自己麻烦了对方而感到歉意之外，更多的是一种被人关心陪伴着的温暖和甜蜜。

时间在这种忙碌中一晃而过，一转眼就到了发布会前一天彩排的日子。

走秀的模特基本都来自和YOI集团合作的几个经纪公司，一众俊男靓女扎堆挤在后台里实在令人赏心悦目，看的前来采访的记者们眼睛都不知道该落在哪里。

这种时候一向是女装那边比较热闹，款式新颖繁杂的女装和漂亮的女孩子们总是比较受欢迎的，也因此那边会更加忙碌一些。相比之下男装这边倒是进行的有条不紊，比起女装那边也更加顺利。

作为集团总裁，维克托自然也是要出席发布会前一天的彩排的，无论是视察进度还是接受采访，他都要在场以示对发布会的重视。

他外表极为出色，气质和身材比起专业的模特来说一点不差，甚至因为他集团总裁的身份，不少漂亮的模特尝试向他搭讪，企图得到男人的青睐。

维克托对于这些桃花一向是有些头疼的，以往他出于礼貌会耐着性子应付几下，今天却没了那个心思。他匆匆的摆脱了几个缠上来的模特，直接朝着男装区域的后台走去。

他找了一圈没见着勇利，刚好碰到了雅科夫，便拉着脚步匆忙的设计总监问了几句。

雅科夫这会正愁呢，他刚刚让勇利和另外几个人去女装区域的化妆间拿一些道具过来，其他人都回来了还不见勇利，有心想去找一下又抽不开身，此时见维克托问起，干脆打发他去将人带回来。

维克托见对方一脸的郁闷无奈心中也觉得好笑，他知道自己恋人是什么性子，八成又是挑选的太投入忘了时间。他愉快的将这差事应了下来，沿着自己来时的路又折了回去。

男士能够用到的小道具不多，充其量戴几个首饰拎几个包，勇利也并没有挑选太久，在同伴们离去没一会便打包了东西快步往回走。

后台的房间分布有些复杂，为了将各个房间的大小和整体空间完美的区分利用起来，走廊的设计就有些七拐八拐。勇利走得急，又是靠墙走，在拐弯的时候没注意就和来人撞了个满怀。

他来不及抬头看一眼就听见一堆纸张落在地上的声音，连忙道歉，扶了扶眼镜弯下身准备去帮人捡起来。

他手刚伸出就被人紧紧的握住，力道大的令他发疼，忍不住皱着眉看向对方。

抓着他的是一个陌生的高大男人，一双碧色的眼睛闪着仿佛看到了猎物的光芒，刚毅的脸上带着一个危险十足的神情。

勇利被对方这个样子吓了一跳，下意识的想要抽回手，就被人用力一拉，整个人靠在了对方怀里。

男人低下头在勇利颈间嗅了嗅，语气十分兴奋的自言自语道：“好甜的「Cake」。”

他说着抓住勇利的手用力一扯，将人甩到了墙上倾身压过去，鼻子放肆而又贪婪的停留在勇利颈侧跳动的脉搏处，呼吸变得粗重起来。

男人刚刚脸上的神情和现在动作全都透露着危险的气息，勇利心里陡然生出一股寒意，意识到对方是一个「Fork」，还是一个遇见「Cake」之后失控了的「Fork」。

他别过头想要躲避男人的动作，男人抓着他的手又捏紧了一些，力道大的让勇利以为自己的手几乎要被生生拧断。他伸出另一只手想要将人推开，又被男人制住，双手被死死的扣在墙上动弹不得。

“放开我！”勇利一边喊着一边抬脚想要踢开对方，然而男人的力气大的惊人，三两下就将勇利压制的无法在反抗。

男人完全被散发着香甜气息「Cake」给迷了心智，满脑子只想要将这美味的「Cake」生吞活剥，好品尝到这世间至高无上的美味。他张嘴毫不留情的一口咬住勇利的脖子，舌尖在品尝到甜味的同时也觉得那衬衫领口过于碍事，转而咬住衬衫领口，略一用力就将领口扯开，将「Cake」被藏起来的脖子完完整整的露了出来。

男人喘着粗气再一次咬了过去，勇利痛呼出声，只凭这两下的力道毫不怀疑自己会被人生吃了。

脖子被咬的地方很疼，男人又带着一股似乎要咬破脖子吸干他的血吃光他的肉的狠劲，让勇利心里止不住的害怕。他想要反抗却发现自己根本动弹不得，一时间一股强烈的绝望袭上心头，眼前迅速的被一片湿热模糊了视线。

眼泪还没来得及落下，钳制着自己的男人突然放松了力道，伴随着一声闷响，斜斜的朝着旁边倒了出去。

勇利吓得腿都软了，被松开之后顺着墙壁滑坐在地上，呆呆地看着解救了自己的人蹲了下来，那张刚刚出现在脑海中的俊脸带着担忧的看着自己，轻轻的问道：“勇利，没事吧？”

勇利害怕极了，望着对方眨了眨眼，晶莹的泪珠像是断了线的珠子那般啪嗒啪嗒的砸了下来，将那双漂亮的眸子都浸湿了。他抬手抓住对方的衣襟，身体比起之前害怕的时候颤抖的更加厉害，他靠过去将脸埋进人的怀里，呜咽着唤道：“维克托……”

他全身都在抖，就连声音也是。维克托心疼极了，连忙将他紧紧的抱住，顺着他的发轻拍着他的后背，深吸了一口气低声道：“没事了，勇利，没事了，我在这里，别怕。”

维克托不断地在勇利耳边重复着这几句话，好一会才感觉到怀里的人渐渐平静下来，抖的没有那么厉害了。他这才松了一口气，眼神憋过倒在一旁的那个男人，脸上闪过一丝危险。他抿着唇掏出手机，给自己的助理打了电话，吩咐对方带几个保安过来。

勇利刚刚受了惊吓，现在情绪还不稳定，他不能让勇利再待在这里。

普通人体会不到情绪失控的「Fork」的可怕，也不会理解世界上怎么会有人真的会活生生吃掉另一个人。实际上，在勇利遇到之前，也不认为「Fork」会可怕至此。可他刚刚被那个「Fork」撕咬过的地方还在疼，对方凶狠的神情还印在脑海里，他不敢想如果维克托没有及时出现的话，自己会是怎样的下场。

很快助理就带着人过来了，维克托将掉落在一旁的一包饰品交给对方，要人带给雅科夫，又告诉保安把地上那个人带走，吩咐助理将此人来历调查一下，回头他再处置。

助理对于这些吩咐没有异议，虽然好奇自己上司怀里那个看不见脸的青年是谁，和上司又是什么关系，不过助理并没有多嘴。

等到勇利彻底平静下来，维克托将他扶起来揽进怀里，爱怜的在他额头落下好几个吻，带着人往停车场走去。

  * 08

勇利坐在副驾上抱着手臂，低着头一言不发。他的呼吸在安静的内室里有些急促，维克托空出一只手去握住他的，发现对方的手一片冰凉，不知何时又抖了起来，顿时心疼的无以复加。

“没事了，勇利，有我在。”维克托关上车窗，也不管现在还是夏天直接开了暖气，轻声安抚道：“我不会再让他出现在你面前，别怕。”

送风口传出来的暖气很好的带走了一些身上的凉意，勇利抓着维克托的手指汲取着对方的暖暖的体温，好似这么做能给他一些勇气一般。听到维克托的话他仍旧没有抬头，只是紧绷的身子放松了下来，不自觉的往对方身边靠了些。

会场距离维克托的家要更近一些，征询了勇利的意见后维克托便直接开回了自己家。

房子很大，维克托又常常在勇利那里蹭饭，大多数时候只回来睡一觉，因此屋子里很是冷清，没有勇利自己家那样温馨。然而房子里满满都是维克托身上的气息，令勇利在踏进房子的时候倍感安心。

马卡钦在两人进门的时候就迎了上来，它敏锐的察觉到勇利情绪不佳，呜咽着甩着尾巴往勇利身上蹭，一下一下的轻舔着勇利的手和脸，用自己的方式安慰着他。

勇利蹲在玄关处伸出手将马卡钦抱进怀里，轻轻抚着马卡钦柔软的毛发。维克托将他们俩一起抱住，又摸了摸勇利的脸，还是觉得有些凉，便道：“我去给浴缸放些水，你泡一会吧，暖暖身子。”

勇利点点头，维克托又亲了亲他的发，连忙起身先去浴室放水，又回了自己房间去给勇利寻一身换洗的衣裳。

一直到浴缸里的水放好，勇利才松开马卡钦走进了浴室。

他第一次来的时候就用过维克托家里的浴室，热水的开关也都还记得，维克托告诉他衣服放在架子上之后就退了出来，关上门之前又不放心的道：“有什么需要就叫我，勇利，我就在外面。”

勇利借着他抚着自己脸的姿势在他掌心蹭了蹭，轻轻的应了一声。

关上门之后维克托眼中的柔和迅速被怒火取代，他径直走到阳台给自己的助理打电话询问进度。他的助理能力一向很好，何况那个男人的身份也很好查，原本是合作公司一个能力还算不错的负责人，只不过作为「Fork」而言，自控力和大多数同类一样并不理想。

维克托深吸一口气，强忍住自己想要揍人的冲动，冷静的吩咐助理撤销和对方公司的一切合作。

他并不是一个感情用事的人，身处高位的时候任何一个决策都会牵扯到下面的人。撤掉合作这件事必定会引起股东的不满，但只要他能找到其他的公司将这个缺口补上，股东们也不会再多说什么。

然而仅仅是这样维克托仍旧不满意，他只要一想到刚才的事就怒不可遏。他不敢想如果自己晚到一些勇利会怎样，更不敢想要是自己没能找到勇利，那里也没有其他人去帮勇利的话，后果又会如何。

他之前揍向男人的那一拳下了死手，这会手都还有些疼，可是这些和勇利受到的伤害比起来根本不算什么。

交代完事情后维克托挂了电话，深吸一口气回到客厅，耐心地等着勇利出来后再好好的安抚对方。

时间一分一秒的过去，浴室里的水声早已停了下来，可勇利却迟迟不见出来，维克托不由得有些担心。他又看了一眼墙上的挂钟，发现勇利在浴室里已经待了超过一个小时，这下也顾不得许多，连忙走到浴室前敲了敲门，唤道：“勇利，你好了吗？”

浴室里安安静静的，维克托没等到回答，握着门把一压，门没锁，轻松的被他打开了。他叹了口气，又道：“我进来了。”

浴室里没多少雾气，显然勇利已经在浴缸里泡了很久了。维克托走过去坐在浴缸的边缘，伸出手试了试水温，又抬手撩开勇利的湿透的黑发，轻声道：“发什么呆呢，我叫你都不应，还以为你睡着了。”

勇利摇了摇头，歪着脑袋在他掌心轻轻蹭了蹭，并没说话。

“还冷吗，还要再泡一会吗？”维克托又问，见他垂下眸子还是不说话，便摸了摸他的脸，起身道：“那你别泡太久，水凉了就赶紧出来。”

勇利拉住他的手，抬头看向他，轻声道：“别走。”

那声音很轻，维克托差点以为自己听错了。他低头去看勇利的脸，在那双棕红的眸子里捕捉到一丝不安，顿时又心软又心疼。他握住勇利的手，蹲下身朝着他笑了笑，柔声说：“好，我不走，我就在这里陪着你。”

闻言，勇利转过身子朝向维克托，伸出双手圈住对方的脖子，将脸埋进人的颈窝。

他的动作带起了一些水花，水与池壁碰撞的声音以及滴落的声音在安静的浴室里尤其清脆动听，他浑身都湿哒哒的，因为抱着维克托的缘故，身上的水珠全都蹭在了对方的身上，很快就将人的衬衫给打湿了。

维克托并不介意衣服黏在身上带来的些许不适感，他侧头在青年淌着水的黑发上亲吻了一下，又轻轻的将人拥住，笑着道：“勇利，你在撒娇吗。”

“唔。”勇利意味不明的应了一声，扯了扯他后背的衣服，低声说：“维克托，我觉得脖子好疼，好难受。”

维克托之前就替他检查过被咬的地方，除了一圈齿痕之外并没有任何的皮外伤，此时听人这么说顿时吓了一跳，以为是自己疏忽了漏掉了别的什么伤口，连忙将人松开，抬起对方的下巴凑过去仔细的看。

勇利配合的仰起头，之前留在那里看起来触目惊心的齿痕已经随着时间消退了，再也看不出半分痕迹。维克托推测皮肤下面应该也没有淤血，何况勇利的皮肤很白，若是真有的话早该泛青了。

又检查了一遍的维克托松了口气，摸着勇利的脸安抚道：“应该是没事的，如果你觉得不舒服，我们去医院看看？”

勇利摇了摇头，拉下他的手覆在自己脖子上，轻声说：“我现在还是感觉自己在被谁咬着，我刚刚洗了好久，始终觉得很脏，洗不干净。”

他抬眸看向维克托，滴着水的额发凌乱的贴在脸上，那双漂亮的眸子里也氤氲着一层水汽，连同他纤长的睫毛一起，看起来就像是被水洗净的通透宝石。只是那里面以往温暖柔和的光像是破碎了似的，透着一股可怜的意味，叫人看了一眼就想要将他搂进怀里保护起来。

维克托望着他的眼神更加柔和了，伸手鞠了一把水淋上去，动作轻柔的搓着那块肌肤，来回几次之后，维克托轻声问：“现在呢？”

“还不够。”勇利抓着他的手不放，脸贴着他的手指蹭了蹭，似是撒娇又似是祈求一般的道：“帮帮我，维克托，我觉得好难受。”

除了私下相处时偶尔的小打小闹，勇利几乎没有朝维克托撒过娇，更没有露出过如此脆弱的一面。此时展现在维克托面前，却令他心都疼的揪了起来。

之前的意外也许没有伤害到勇利的身体，可是勇利的心却实实在在的被那一口咬出了一个洞，此时那里正被恐惧给占据着，让勇利除了向他求助以外，再也找不到别的办法去将受伤的地方治好了。

维克托将勇利的额发都拨到了脑后露出光洁的额头，凑过去在那上面落下一个轻柔的吻，随后握住对方的肩，俯下身吻在勇利觉得很脏的地方。

他轻轻舔去那里的水珠，舌尖触碰到肌肤的瞬间便有香甜的抹茶味窜入味蕾，像是在引诱着人更多的品尝一些。维克托自控力一向很好，他并没有受「Fork」本能的驱使，而是有些小心翼翼的轻轻啃咬、吮吸那片肌肤，直到那里的皮下组织受到挤压，散发出更加浓郁的甜味，在表面形成一个淡淡的绯红印记，维克托才将人松开。

维克托想象过很多次自己会在这个人身上烙下自己的印记，可却从来没想过会是在这样的情况下。他看着那个印记心里生不出半分旖旎，只是疼惜的又亲了亲勇利的唇，问：“还难受吗？”

勇利抬起头用自己的唇又轻轻的碰了碰对方的，退开时忽然笑了起来。

他眉眼弯弯，眸子里的阴霾都消失不见，盈着水光的瞳如宝石那样温润。维克托在里面看到了自己的影子，又听见他轻声道：“维克托对我一直都这么温柔呢。”

他突然冒出这么一句让维克托颇有些摸不着头脑，脸上露出一个疑惑的神情，以眼神询问对方这话是什么意思。

“我一直都觉得自己只是个随处可见的普通人，「Fork」也好，「Cake」也好，都是离我很遥远的存在。”勇利说，“所以即使被维克托告知自己其实是「Cake」，也并没有意识到这个身份会给自己带来一些变化，再加上维克托平时的那些表现也和我知道的「Fork」不同，大概因为这样，我才会觉得这种改变其实并不存在。”

勇利说着抬手捏了捏自己的脖子，在维克托刚刚留下的印记那里轻轻的摸了两下，这才继续道：“我时常会忘记维克托是「Fork」，自己是「Cake」这件事，时常将你对我的那些品尝当做亲昵。”

“品尝只是次要的，我亲你吻你，是因为我想要这么做。”维克托笑着说，深邃的蔚蓝眼眸里满满都是柔情。

勇利只觉得自己的心都被这双眼睛给填的满满当当，他轻轻点头，说道：“因为维克托一直以来都对我很温柔，所以今天发生的事……遇到了其他的「Fork」，才让我知道，原来自己一直都被维克托珍惜着。”

“如果可以的话，我也很想将勇利整个吃掉呢。”维克托凑过去亲吻他唇，眨了眨眼，故作轻松的说，“但是怕吓着勇利，所以只能经常靠着和勇利接吻来解馋了。”

勇利不由得笑了两声，主动抬起手圈住他的脖子，闭上眼将自己的唇印上对方的。维克托配合的张开嘴让自己的恋人溜进来，很快反客为主将人缠住，彼此交换了一个柔情蜜意的深吻。

“这样，你还想要吃蛋糕吗，”勇利笑着问，“抹茶味的蛋糕。”

维克托听他特意强调了一遍就知道他是在取笑自己和对方挑明关系的那一天，自己也是这样暗示他的。维克托从善如流的道：“当然，这么点怎么能满足我呢，好吃的蛋糕当然是再多也嫌不够。”

“那就继续品尝我吧，直到你满足为止。”勇利看着他的眼睛，如此说着。

维克托愣了一下，怕自己理解错了意思，不确定的唤道：“勇利？”

“现在是甜品时间，来品尝我吧，维克托。”勇利闭上眼，凑过去在对方唇上落下一个吻，“吃掉我，占有我。”

能够被如此邀请是维克托做梦都没想到的事，他单手扶着勇利的后背加深了这个吻，却并不急着做更多的事，而是用吻挑逗着对方，令人逐渐沉浸在自己的温柔中。

浴室里很安静，只有两人略显急促的呼吸声回荡在空间里，气氛逐渐变得暧昧起来。

维克托坐在浴缸边缘俯下身子亲吻着勇利，他身上的衬衫因为之前勇利多次抱着自己的缘故已经湿透了，变得半透明的布料贴在他的身上，将男人的身材全都展现了出来不说，还透着一股色气，十分性感惑人。

湿哒哒黏在身上的衣服很影响人的行动力，维克托松开勇利的唇，站起来将身上的衣服全都脱掉，随后跨进了浴缸，和勇利挤在一起，重新将人吻住。

水温比起他惯爱泡的要凉一些，维克托却觉得自己身上像是有一团火在烧似的。他拉着勇利的手将人揽进怀里，调整了一下两个人的姿势，让勇利面朝自己坐在他的腿上。

这样亲密的姿势以往也不是没有过，勇利的身形不算瘦弱，不过和维克托的相比起来就有些娇小，尤其是那纤细的腰肢揽在怀里时让人有些爱不释手。维克托很喜欢这样抱着他，这个姿势下无论是做什么都显得十分亲昵暧昧。而那尚且是在两人都衣着完好的情况下，现在他们赤裸着泡在浴缸里，肌肤毫无阻碍的贴着对方的，这样的姿势就很能撩拨起维克托内心深处最为原始的欲望。

这是他们第一次坦诚相对，肌肤相亲。维克托抬头吻上勇利的唇，双手缓慢的在对方身上游走。指下的肌肤光滑细腻，每一寸都让他流连忘返，渐渐的，他手上的动作开始放肆起来，就连吻也变了味道。

当男人的唇离开，转而贴上锁骨，在那里轻轻啃咬舔舐的时候，勇利配合的往对上靠了些，主动将自己送了过去。他的手指伸进维克托的发里，手上的水珠直接将银色的发丝都沾湿了，一缕一缕的贴着他的手指，像是要将他缠住一般。

他轻轻喘着气，闭上眼仔细感受着维克托对自己的品尝。这不同于以往的每一次单纯的品尝，他知道的，之前维克托对他总是很温柔，也很耐心，从未做出过什么出格的举动，一直都在按照他的步调来。而现在他清楚的感受到了这个男人是多么的渴望着自己，他从未见过这样带着些急切和粗鲁的维克托，对方灼热的鼻息打在他的颈间，被啃咬的地方有些泛疼，但是勇利并不觉得害怕，他甚至想就此沉沦在这个男人的唇齿之下。

无论是出于「Fork」想要吃掉「Cake」的本能，亦或者是出于一个人想要占有心爱之人的欲望，都让维克托觉得自己快要疯了。他往下滑坐了些许，屈起一条腿，这个动作让坐在他身上的勇利跟着前倾了一些。他欣赏了一下被自己啃出斑驳印记的锁骨与脖颈，抚在人背后的手轻轻一按，勇利不受控制的向他靠近，条件反射的双手扶着他的肩止住自己的动作，以免自己将他压到。

维克托原本就是故意的，顺势抬头亲吻了一下勇利的胸口，伸出舌头围着那里的乳尖舔了一圈，随后毫不客气的含进嘴里。

那里没有被任何人玩弄过，勇利不知道自己竟会这么敏感，乳尖被一股温热包裹时他不自觉的弯下身子，张嘴吐出一声甜腻的呻吟。

这一声很好的刺激了维克托，他伸出手抚上另一边的小点照顾起来，指尖轻轻的揉捏，一左一右玩弄着对方敏感的位置。

勇利的身体都微微颤栗起来，他觉得身子发软，双手无力的抱着维克托宽厚的肩膀，手掌无意识的伸进银色的发里，那动作也不知是想逃离对方的掌控还是想要人更进一步，只知道有一股陌生的感觉顺着尾椎爬了上来，如同电流一般流至全身上下，令他的呼吸愈加急促，偶尔会控制不住的开口，发出令人羞耻的喘息。

通过「Cake」的肌肤能够品尝到的甜美不足体液的千分之一，维克托仍旧乐此不疲的吮吸舔弄着嘴里已经变得硬挺的乳尖，他覆在勇利后背的手沿着脊椎的沟壑逐渐往下，在腰窝的位置停留了片刻，直接抚上了对方翘挺的臀瓣。

坐姿不能让他完美的享受那里的丰满，紧实的臀肉却并不影响维克托感受它的娇嫩。他大力的抚摸着那里，手掌在两片臀肉之间来回流连，并不冷落了其中任何一个，等到他尝够了新鲜，发现这样并不能满足自己时，他放过了勇利胸前的两点，用两只手来揉捏勇利的臀肉。

随着胸口处的解放，勇利感觉自己的屁股被维克托的大掌给兜住了，不仅如此，还被人以一个极其放肆又色情的方式玩弄着，令他羞的都不敢抬头去看维克托的脸。

他在发出邀请的时候就知道会发生什么，他也不是反悔，只是毕竟是第一次，就像第一次和维克托接吻一样，害羞是不可避免的。他逃避一般的闭上眼，下巴抵在对方的肩上，却怎么也无法忍住自己有些急促的喘息。

他大概不知道自己其实弄巧成拙了。

维克托可受不了来自心上人的撩拨刺激，从之前勇利对自己的撒娇开始，包括后来的邀请和现在的害羞，无一不在挑战着他的忍耐底线。

怀里的人身子有些发软的靠在他的身上，两个人亲密的贴在一起，动作间肌肤产生了细微的摩擦，每一下都显得那样暧昧。而害羞的青年无力的攀着他的肩膀，靠在他的耳畔发出了一阵阵又甜又媚的喘息，实在是撩的人心火窜动，只恨不得将人吃干抹净才好。

维克托就着这个姿势抬起勇利的臀，因为稍微使了些力的缘故，勇利闷哼了一声，透着些可怜的意味，却让维克托想欺负得再狠一些。

他稍微调整了一下两个的姿势，让自己早已胀的发疼的下身挤进勇利的股间，于此同时捏着掌下的两篇臀肉用力揉搓，使那里一下一下的夹着那根巨物，他自己则挺着腰轻轻的来回摩擦，模拟着性交的动作。

勇利之前就已经感受到维克托觉醒的巨物了，不过那时也只是在身体接触的时候感觉到有一根硬硬的热热的东西偶尔抵着自己，而此时他清楚的感受到那物的巨大和对自己的渴望，这让他又羞又窘的同时，心里还升起一股紧张。

这么大的东西，居然要进到自己的身体里……自己真的不会被弄坏吗？

“维、维克托……”他忍不住轻轻唤道，开口的瞬间又被自己甜到发腻的声音吓了一跳，连忙闭了嘴，懊恼的咬着唇不再说话。

维克托又挺着腰蹭了一下，这才停下来，侧着头轻咬他的耳廓，明知故问的道：“怎么了？”

舌尖轻舔耳朵带来一阵酥麻，勇利不禁又喘了一下，抓着对方肩膀的手不自觉的紧了紧，支支吾吾的说不出话来来。

维克托笑了一声，那笑声低沉磁性，略微带着些情欲的沙哑，令勇利脸上的绯色更深了些许。他收回双手将人抱住，笑着说：“要我停下来吗？”

勇利知道维克托问的不只是停下之前玩弄自己臀肉的动作那一个意思，他靠在对方的怀里，一时间心里被一股暖流填满。

他双腿分开坐在维克托的身上，身上最隐私的位置挤着男人蓄势待发的昂扬。那根性器比起他自己的要大了不少，他甚至能够清楚的感觉到灼热的柱身上不断跳动的青筋，还有戳着自己臀肉的顶端流出来的黏腻。

明明都已经这样了，可对方还是在问他要不要停下来。他想，这个人到底是有多珍视自己，才情愿忍的这么辛苦呢。

勇利原本也没有叫停的意思，只是觉得这个姿势以及对方玩弄自己的方式太过令人羞耻。他低下头将脸埋进维克托的颈窝，小声的说：“没、没有。”

“那我还可以继续是吗。”维克托又笑了笑，感觉怀里的人轻轻的点了点头，语带诱哄的低声道：“来接吻吧，勇利。”

男人的声音着实好听极了，勇利呼吸一顿，乖巧的抬起头来，不自觉的看向对方的眼。

该怎样去形容那双蔚蓝眼眸里所蕴含的情感呢，勇利心里不禁这么想着，凑过去用自己的唇贴上对方的。就像是将对自己的温柔、疼惜、珍视以及全部的爱都揉碎了混在一起，然后在那双眼睛里形成了自己的影子那般，让他只看一眼就彻底的沦陷。

勇利很少主动亲吻对方，他性子生来腼腆保守，虽然接吻这件事和维克托做过很多次了，但他只能主动的去碰碰对方的唇，像维克托亲吻自己时的深入交缠，他还没办法主动去做。

但此时他完全的放开了，他想，发出邀请的人是自己，那么怎能在这里败下阵来呢。何况他们都已经这副模样了，害不害羞又有何区别呢。

他学着之前维克托的样子含住对方的唇瓣轻舔，试探着伸出舌头进入对方的领地。维克托配合的张开嘴让那条有些小心翼翼的舌探了进来，耐心的任由它无措的在里面打转，等到勇利心生怯意想要退出去的时候，这才温柔的上前将人缠住，将主动权夺了过来。

他揽着勇利腰间的手顺着腰线绕了一圈，轻轻地捏了捏对方腰间手感极佳的软肉，大掌往下一滑，直直的探进勇利的腿间，准确无误的握住对方身上最为脆弱的部分。那个位置半软着，想来之前维克托的一系列动作令它的主人有些紧张，没有因为暧昧旖旎的气氛而展示出它该有的气势。

维克托爱怜的摸了摸它，极有技巧的套弄起来。不仅是敏感的头部，还有尚处在半软状态的柱身，以及下方的囊袋，他将每一处都照顾的很好，没多一会，勇利的性器就在他手里颤巍巍的站起来了。

连自己都很少抚弄过的阴茎被维克托的手包裹着服侍，带来的体验和自己弄的时候完全不同。勇利只觉得后腰一阵阵的酥麻窜了上来，他喉咙里溢出几声呻吟，被维克托尽数封在了嘴里，化作意味不明的呜咽。

维克托手上的动作不快，他一下一下的来回套弄着那个位置，感受着那里从软榻榻小小的一个逐渐变大，心里那团火也烧的愈加厉害。他从勇利颤抖的身体知道对方已经被自己撩拨起了情欲，再也忍不住伸出手去探向自己想要进入的位置。

他的手指摩挲着在穴口附近打着旋儿，时不时的试探着轻轻按压两下，等到勇利的身体放松下来，那里不再因为自己的小动作而紧绷，他这才挤了进去。

作为第一次又没有任何润滑辅助的地方，维克托只进入了一个指节就无法在前进了，他也并不着急，在勇利身体里的小半截手指轻轻的晃动起来，这里按按那里碰碰，另一只套弄着勇利下半身的手也没有停下来，前后一并照顾着。直到勇利再没了心思和他接吻，他才将手指抽出来，同时套弄着勇利的那只手也放缓了速度。

有些食髓知味的勇利瞬间便略有不满，嘴里发出一声意味不明的嘟囔，睁开眼睛看向对方。

那双深色的眸子不似之前那样清明，里面氤氲着的水汽又浓了几分，他的眼角有些泛红，睫毛扑闪间，眼底的情欲却更加明显。

这副既纯洁又色气的模样狠狠的撩拨着维克托的底线，他忍不住狠狠捏了一把对方的屁股，挺着腰在人腿间磨蹭了好几下。

被捏的位置很靠近腿根，勇利闷哼了一声，脸上的神情顿时变得可怜兮兮的，看得维克托气血一阵上涌，只恨不得现在就狠狠的将人贯穿。

维克托深吸了一口气让自己冷静下来，示意勇利从自己身上起来，随即从浴缸里站起来，大步迈向浴室门口的柜子，从里面取了几样东西后折返回来。

勇利纵使没有见过，结合现在的情况也知道维克托手里那灌透明的液体和零食一样的小包装袋是什么东西，他只看了一眼就连忙别开目光。

他的额发之前被维克托拨到了后面，水很好的起到了固定的作用，只有几搓不太服帖的发丝凌乱的垂了下来，让他看起来和平常那副清秀的少年模样不同，此时是成熟间带着些慵懒，帅气间又带着些色气，让维克托不由得认真考虑，干脆改天让勇利将头发全都梳上去给自己瞧瞧。

不过这个念头也只闪过那么一瞬间，维克托将这个想法记在心里就不再管它，此时有更重要的事要他做呢。他重新踏进浴缸里，手里的东西随意的往里一扔，任由它们漂浮在水面上。他将勇利拉了起来，引着对方在浴缸一头比较宽敞的位置坐了起来，自己则蹲在人的腿间。

这个姿势让维克托接下来的打算十分明显，勇利觉得很是羞耻，连忙去推他，却被人按住。

“第一次扩张会有点辛苦，我想让勇利舒服一些。”维克托轻吻了一下他的手指，不容拒绝的道，“勇利乖，照我说的做。”

无论是接吻还是拥抱，亦或是眼下这种事，勇利都是第一次，他自己也早早的被精明的男人套了话，只能捂着脸嘟囔道：“维克托很有经验的样子。”

他的目光不自觉的撇过维克托捞过来的润滑液和安全套，后者愣了一下，摇头失笑道：“才不是哦，勇利，和男人的话我也是第一次呢，只是因为很早就想对勇利做这些事，所以私下里查了一下两个男人该如何去做。”

“至于这些，自然也是为了勇利而准备的。”维克托说着拆开安全套的包装，伸出两只手指将其套了上去，望着勇利眨了眨眼，问道：“若是我说第一次和勇利睡在一张床上就很想侵犯勇利的话，你下次还会让我爬上你的床吗？”

“什…”勇利的脸瞬间涨的通红，连忙别开目光，支支吾吾的道：“都、都这样了，你觉得呢……”

“那就放轻松，把一切都交给我。”维克托将人往后推了推，“我想快点吃掉勇利呢。”

勇利在后背抵上冰凉的墙面时条件反射的颤了颤，然而墙壁的温度和身体里的燥热形成了鲜明的对比，他忍不住紧绷着身子呻吟出声，挺立的分身随着他的动作轻轻晃了晃。

维克托分开他的双腿，将其中一条搭在自己肩上，好让勇利的后穴完整的展现在自己面前。勇利的羞耻度今天晚上一再的被人刷新，也放弃了挣扎，只是他实在不敢看，只能捂着脸任由维克托为所欲为。

维克托抬眼看了一下对方害羞至极的模样，又是心动又是心软，只想着这个人怎么会如此可爱呢。他拧开润滑液的盖子往带套着安全套的那只手上涂抹了一些，却并不急着去扩张，而是将润滑液盖好了丢回水里后，伸出手重新握住勇利的下身来回套弄起来。

失宠了一会的小勇利很快又恢复了方才的气势，略软的柱身再一次变得硬邦邦的，铃口分泌出些许晶莹。维克托捏了捏它，以食指指尖堵住铃口，握着它稍微加快了套弄的速度，听到勇利嘴里抑制不住的喘息呻吟后，指尖又坏心的不断按压轻拍顶端冒出蜜液的小口，粗糙的模拟着撞击的动作。

勇利很少自慰，即使是有需求的时候，也只是很枯燥的握着自己上下撸动，哪里玩过这种花样，当即就被一阵阵的快感侵袭，张着嘴溢出充满了甜腻与色气的细碎呻吟。

维克托好以整暇的趴在他的腿上，微微仰着头将对方这漂亮性感的模样尽收眼底。他很想让勇利再多舒服一些，可他也实在忍的难受极了，天知道他多想直接跳过清洁和扩张的部分，不管不顾的闯进去，一点也不怜惜的将勇利生生操到只能哭喊着他的名字求饶。但是想归想，他也舍不得和勇利的第一次给对方留下一丁点不好的回忆，于是只能强行按捺住自己躁动不已的心，还有那最原始的欲望。

他伸出套着安全套的手摸了摸勇利的后穴，手指试探着往里挤。粉嫩的后穴没有经过任何的开采，入口处过于紧致，两只手指往里挤着实有些勉强。担心将人伤到，维克托调整了一下安全套的位置，只用一只手指前去探路。

涂满了润滑液的安全套几乎毫无阻力，维克托的手指轻易就滑了进去，那里面温热紧致，手指刚一进去就被紧紧夹住，维克托毫不怀疑这里会带给自己极致的体验。

虽然进入的很顺畅，不过那个位置从来没有被什么东西侵犯过，勇利一时间只感到一股强烈的饱胀感和异物感从后面传来，令他本能的有些排斥，后穴一缩一缩的想要将东西挤出去，殊不知这动作却将维克托的手指吸的更深了些。

维克托眸子一沉，深深吸了一口气缓解自己下腹熊熊燃烧的浴火。他松开套弄勇利分身的手，转而覆上对方搭在自己肩上的腿往上抬。他着迷的盯着自己手指进入的位置，试着轻轻动了动，在听到勇利颤抖的闷哼时，他也看到那里是如何吞吐着自己手指的。维克托又抬起头看了一眼勇利，对方一手撑着浴缸的边缘一手以手背挡着嘴，那张清秀的脸上挂着的神情半似难受半似欢愉，简直性感的要命，叫人看了只想压在身下恶狠狠的欺负，好生疼爱一番。

他靠过去将小勇利含进嘴里，于此同时在人体内的手指放肆的扩张起来，要么打着旋儿四处寻找着对方体内的G点，要么来回的抽送几下，极尽所能的进行着开疆拓土的任务。

被维克托用手伺候和用嘴伺候完全是两种概念，勇利是一点经验也没有的，下身被对方含进嘴里的感觉简直舒服的快要了他的命了。他再也抑制不住嘴里的呻吟，情不自禁的叫了几声，很快又被自己甜腻的声音吓到，连忙咬住自己的手指，像一头小兽那样压抑着轻声呜咽。

维克托被他这副可爱的模样激的心都快要化了，忍不住想要继续欺负他，嘴里的功夫没有丝毫耽误，反而更加卖力起来。在对方体内的手指在此时也顺利的找到了能让勇利舒服的那一点，维克托在那里来回按压了几次，确认勇利在这时会颤抖得更加厉害之后，控制不住的呻吟也会更加绵长之后，毫不客气的朝着那一点发起了进攻。

手指的进出变得越来越顺利，维克托索性加到了两根，修长灵巧的手指交替着来回按压摩擦那个位置，偶尔弯曲起来轻轻剐蹭柔软的内壁，又或者是来来回回快速的抽送。随着他的动作，紧致的甬道逐渐分泌出了带有润滑作用的肠液，而勇利的阴茎也在他这一番前后夹击下接近了高潮的分界线。

维克托却在这时将他松开，他将小勇利吐出来的时候又舔去顶端的黏液，香甜的味道再一次蔓延在口腔里的每一个角落，让他很想继续刚才的事，尤其想要让勇利射出来，这样他就能够品尝到更多的美味。

勇利原本都要快射了，这时被人硬生生的从高潮边缘拉回来也很是难受，睁着一双盈满了春水的眸子哼哼唧唧的看着维克托，脸上带着些可怜巴巴的意味，看的维克托心动不已。

维克托何尝不想继续呢，只是勇利的脸皮实在太薄了，做事前清洁时他可不敢太过欺负对方。他将勇利拉进水里，仍旧留在对方体内的手指稍微改了改动作，开始一点点的清理起来，不断的重复着抽出又继续插进去的动作。

勇利感受到二者之间的不同，也知道维克托这是在做什么，觉得真是丢脸极了。他只知道两个男人是用那个地方做，却不知道做之前有很多的准备工作要进行，只能任由维克托来帮自己进行一系列的清洁和扩张准备。不过也正因为这样，他再一次体会到这个男人对自己的认真负责，在羞耻的同时又心软的不得了。

在他的配合下，这一过程很快结束。勇利体内很干净，而维克托也有些等不及了，拉着勇利站起身，捡起漂浮在一旁的润滑液踏出浴缸，扯过浴巾给两人胡乱的擦了擦。

两人都光着脚，一路留下了不少的水渍，只是现在谁都没空去管这种无关紧要的小事。

维克托揽着勇利的腰，一边热烈的亲吻着对方一边带着人朝自己的房间走。勇利配合的揽着他的脖子，闭着眼回应他，随着他的动作一点点往后退，根本不担心自己会摔倒或是撞到什么。

一直到进了房间，维克托将人压倒在自己的大床上，伸手扯开对方围在腰间那一块多余的遮羞布丢至一旁，俯下身去再一次将小勇利含进嘴里。

他这一次的攻势十分激烈，似乎是要将之前勇利没能舒服到极致的遗憾给补回来一般。他以舌尖快速的顶弄着小勇利敏感的头部，有些贪婪的将那里分泌出来的蜜液全都吞进肚子里，偶尔做几个令对方仰着头喘息不已的深喉。

“维、维克托……”

勇利剧烈的喘息着，双眸紧闭沉浸在这剧烈的快感之中，在呻吟的间隙无意识的呢喃着对方的名字。

维克托从来不知道他的心上人在床笫间是如此的撩人至极，他如同之前在浴室做的那样分开勇利的双腿，一手揉捏玩弄着自己嘴巴照顾不到的囊袋和柱身根部，一手径直往刚刚开垦过的后穴探去。

虽然没有润滑液，勇利体内自己分泌的那些蜜液经过这么一会的冷落也有些干涩了，但维克托仍旧缓慢的将自己两只手指都送了进去。他手上的动作不似照顾勇利前面这般激烈，而是有些缓慢的，细致的挑逗着勇利敏感的那一点。他嘴里的动作也随后手上的慢慢放缓了些许，一直到甬道再一次分泌出湿润，他才展开了新一轮猛烈的进攻。

他以手指代替自己胀的发疼的性器，又快又狠的在后穴里进进出出，伴随着他的动作，甬道里的湿润被带出来些许，快要流出来的时候又被塞了回去，来去之间发出了淫靡的水声。与此同时他含在嘴里的小勇利也被充分的照顾着，舌尖抵着头部在敏感的铃口不断撩拨，那里分泌出来的黏液还没来得及扩散就被维克托的舌尖尽数夺走。

勇利咬着唇竭力抑制着到了嘴边的呻吟，偏偏这时维克托对两边都发起了进攻，他再也忍不住松开唇，张着嘴叫了出来，伴随着几声不知所措的呜咽，听在维克托的耳朵里一点也不可怜，反而带着几分纯洁的色气，勾的人心痒难耐。

“别……别一直弄那里，维克托……”

一波接一波的快感快要将他淹没，他忍不住开口祈求，希望对方能够慢一些，可只换来一阵更加凶狠快速的欺负，勇利控制不住的湿了眼，声音里也带上了几分哭腔。而这时持续的快感将他推向了顶峰，他连忙去推维克托，呜咽着道：“要、要射了，维克托，快…松开……”

维克托并不理会他，抓住他的手不让他打扰自己，舌尖又绕着小勇利的头部转了几圈，嘴巴蓦然发力，开始吮吸起勇利的性器来。他另一只手也没有闲着，一下一下又快又狠的在勇利体内肆虐着，每一下都从勇利敏感的那一点上狠狠碾过，让勇利体内的快感被无限的放大。

勇利根本受不了这种刺激，在他的前后夹击下高声叫着射了出来，甚至在射精的时候不自觉的扭着腰，也不知是想要往人嘴里更深入一些，还是想要体内的手指再多欺负自己一些。

勇利平时一心扑在设计上，加上本人对于这方面的需求不高，已经有过一段时间没有解决了，此时将积攒了一些的东西尽数喷射出来，数量还是很可观的。

维克托也没想到会有这么多，他原本就含着勇利的阴茎，此时被勇利的射精给呛了一下，连忙往后退了些，却并没有将小勇利给吐出来，而是强忍着不适用力吸着那里，将勇利的高潮给延长了一些。

他一个分神，手上的动作就停了下来，没能让勇利体会到前后同时高潮的极致快感。不过维克托也并不气馁，现在还只是前戏，他一会有的是方法带给勇利快乐。

勇利张着嘴大口大口的喘气，好一会儿才从那要命的快感里挣脱出来，这才想起自己刚刚做了很不好的事，连忙去看趴在自己腿间的男人。

“抱歉，维克托，刚刚没忍住……”他话还没说完，就见维克托朝着自己摇了摇头，仰着脖子“咕咚”一声将自己那一堆东西全都咽了下去。

“等……你在做什么啊！”勇利又羞又躁的看着他，难为情的捂住自己的脸，“那个好脏的……”

维克托好笑的看着他，舔了舔唇，又低下头去将小勇利身上剩下的精液都舔干净，这才道：“勇利，你忘了自己是「Cake」，而我是个「Fork」吗。”

他说这话时手里还抓着勇利的分身，英俊的脸上带着些许潮红，盛满了情欲的眼角泛着微红，漂亮的让勇利都看呆了。维克托轻易就捕捉到那双漂亮的深色眸子里的惊艳，又故意朝着对方眨了眨眼，说：“那一点也不脏呀，勇利的一切对我而言都是至高无上的美味，哪里舍得吐掉呢。”

他说着起身拿过之前丢在一旁的安全套，撕开包装袋给自己早已饥渴不已的性器套上，又往上倒了不少的润滑液。准备好之后他拍了拍勇利的屁股，轻声道：“勇利，转过去，这样不容易伤到你。”

勇利应了一声，乖乖的转过身去趴好，紧紧的抱着一个枕头，把脸都埋了进去，感受着那上面沾染的维克托的气息。

维克托分开他的腿，又用手指伸进去扩张了一下，这才扶着自己的分身对准了勇利的穴口，慢慢挺身往里挤。

斯拉夫人原本就生的比娇小的亚洲人高大威猛，那个位置更是比勇利的要大上好些，何况手指的粗细及长度和那里根本没得比，才刚刚将穴口撑大挤进半个头部，勇利就痛的哼了一声。

果然，那么大的玩意儿根本进不来的吧……勇利喘着气将脸埋进枕头里，努力控制着自己不哭出声。

“勇利，还好吗？”维克托忍的也很辛苦，喘着气问了一声，见人摇了摇头，又继续慢慢的往里挤，“放轻松，勇利，否则我会伤到你的。”

“嗯，没事……”勇利的声音有些闷闷的，又深吸了几口气放松自己。

维克托便继续慢慢的往里挤，一直到最粗的部分顺利进入这才停了下来。他俯下身压在勇利的身上，伸出手握住对方的，手指嵌进人的指缝里，将自己的体温传过去，温暖着疼的身子发颤发凉的心上人。

两人急促粗重的呼吸交缠在一起，回荡在昏暗的房间里，令人有些面红耳赤。维克托忍的极为辛苦，可这时他不敢乱动，生怕稍有不慎就会将一场情事变成伤害，只能喘着气忍耐着。

勇利只觉得自己身后仿佛要被撕裂了一般，痛的他浑身冷汗直冒，身体下意识的想要将侵犯自己的巨物给赶出去。他大口大口的呼吸着，努力放松着自己的身体，等到那一阵疼痛稍微散去一些，便抬起头颤着声道：“应该可以了。”

维克托心疼的亲了亲他的脸，挺着腰慢慢的动了起来。他并不着急发起进攻，而是继续对这篇未被开发过的领地进行着扩张，只不过这一次他用的不是手指而是自己的阴茎。

他寻找着勇利体内敏感的位置，找到之后便开始顶弄挤压那个位置，随着他的动作，勇利的身子逐渐放松下来，原本带着些痛苦的喘息渐渐变了调，这时他便小幅度的抽送起来。

无论是穴口的括约肌还是紧致的甬道，在习惯了维克托的形状后，加之敏感的G点一直被撞击碾压，勇利只觉得之前仿佛要将自己撕裂的痛感渐渐消失了，取而代之的是一阵阵越加强烈的快感。

甚至他不自觉的抬起自己的屁股，想要人进的位置再深一些，抽送的幅度再大一些——就像之前用手指那样，让他被快感侵袭。

维克托感受到他的小动作，试探着往里深入了一些，见他在那瞬间仰起了脖子发出一声动听的喘息，俯下身轻咬他的耳垂，问道：“可以吗？”

“嗯，”勇利侧过头在对方唇上鼓励一般的问了一下，“可以哦。”

这一个简单的亲吻轻易就将维克托的心填的满满的，他深吸一口气，忍不住又往勇利的身体里深入了一些，喘着气道：“勇利，接下来我可能没办法太温柔，所以……如果你难受了，不要勉强自己，及时告诉我，好吗？”

这话说的直白而又含蓄，勇利只觉得脸上发热，也不敢去深想对方所说的“没办法太温柔”具体是指什么，只能将脸重新埋进枕头里，胡乱的点了点头。

维克托挺着腰又在他身体里搅了一会，等到他适应了之后，便加快了抽送的力度和频率。才第一下，勇利就不受控制的喊了出来，那声音又甜又软，像是祈求着维克托再多给他一些似的，让维克托的理智彻底断了弦。

他又急又狠的抽送了几下，起身拉着勇利的腿抬高，将那里完完整整的暴露出来。勇利因为这个姿势被翻了过来，正面对着他，第一眼先是看见了维克托脸上满满的情欲，第二眼便看见了两个人交合的位置。

对方正在自己的身体里——这个念头一冒出来，勇利就不敢再看。然而没等他移开目光，他注意到维克托其实并没有全部进到自己的身体里，这个认知让他大脑一瞬间乱哄哄的。

“不用全部进来吗……”在反应过来之前，勇利已经将心里的疑惑问了出来。

维克托俯下身吻住他，一个深吻结束后才笑着道：“慢慢来，我想先让勇利舒服起来。”

勇利不再说什么，闭上眼和对方十指相扣，专心感受着自己的初次性爱。

在对方体内的进出变得越来越顺利，甚至因为自己来回摩擦让勇利身体极度舒适的地方，里面自发不断分泌出湿润的液体，有效的辅助着他进出的动作。而甬道的深处紧紧的绞着他，内壁的软肉随着进出的动作挤压着他，每一次深入都伴随着淫靡的水声以及肉体撞击的声音，带来身体与视觉的双重绝佳体验。

维克托着迷的盯着他们交合的位置，看自己是如何进入勇利，如何占有勇利的，又看对方是如何用这粉嫩的后穴吞吐着自己，为自己而变得淫乱的。

正面的位置不仅能让他看到勇利脸上的表情和后穴的淫靡，更能清楚直接的看到前端被自己顶弄的来回摇晃的小勇利。他伸出一只手去握住勇利的性器，对方的回应是一声压抑的呻吟，于是他握着那个位置来回套弄起来。

勇利之前被他前后一起玩弄过，然而眼下的快感和之前几次根本没法比，他的身体被维克托填的满满当当，对方的动作又快又狠，他已经快要被人生生给操弄到射出来，可男人明显还没用全力。现在他的下身又被人给握住，前后夹击的快感来的如此猛烈，勇利根本无力招架，扬着头高声哭喊了出来。

维克托看他的样子就知道这是受不了了，似乎是为了证实他的猜测，他感觉到勇利的身体绷紧了，就连甬道也变得紧致起来，里面的软肉紧紧的绞着他，像是害怕他离开似的。

维克托自己也差点在勇利这一阵攻击之下缴械投降，连忙深吸一口气稳住，他可不打算这么快就放过勇利。

他加快了手上和腰部挺动的动作，专挑勇利敏感的地方撞，没一会就听到勇利那好听的媚叫，同时下身感觉对方身体里面一阵痉挛，手里的小勇利也喷射出一股晶莹的液体。维克托却没停下两边的动作，反而加快了频率，延长了勇利这极致的高潮体验。

勇利从来都不知道自己也会发出这样不知羞耻的，甜腻到令他不敢相信的浪叫。高潮的余韵因为男人仍旧深埋在体内的性器而久久不肯散去，勇利咬着手指哼哼唧唧的，眨巴着眼睛看着身上还在继续欺负自己的男人，眼里的一汪春水化作泪滴顺着眼角滑落。

维克托再一次俯下身，动作轻柔带着十足爱怜的吻去他因为过于强烈而落下的生理泪水，笑着道：“勇利那时还说哭不出来呢，瞧，我这不就让你哭出来了。”

勇利愣了一下才忆起那天的事，没想到他那时就已经想着用这种方法来让自己哭了，顿时心里也不知道是甜还是羞，没好气的嘟囔道：“……混蛋。”

说是嘟囔，在维克托看来更像是娇嗔，带着一股不自觉的撒娇意味，让维克托还想再欺负他一些，想欺负的更狠一些。

维克托又将勇利翻过去背对着自己，没等人反应过来，掐着勇利的腰拉高了对方的臀部。勇利半跪半趴在床上，有些不明所以，回过头还没来记得说话，维克托便深深的顶了进去。

他这一次没有丝毫的留情，如他之前所说的那般并不温柔，因为他这一次整根没入，深深的顶到了勇利身体最深的地方。

“好深……唔！等、等一下，现在不行……不行……”

勇利被他顶的叫了出来，没几下就又射了出来，与此同时后穴痉挛着攀附着维克托的阴茎，一下一下的将其往身体深处引。维克托十分配合的深入浅出，又急又狠的在勇利的身体深处横冲直撞，撞的勇利一叠声儿的高声喊叫着。

维克托心知肚明第一次就这样凶狠的话勇利会承受不了，可是那里面实在是太舒服了，勇利的身体又实在太美，尤其是吞吐着他分身的那个部位，会随着他的抽离翻出粉嫩湿润的媚肉，又随着他的插入回归原位，就像是一开一合诱惑着他犯罪的花儿一样好看。

他剧烈的喘息着，低沉的嗓音染上情欲之后性感的要命，偏偏还靠在勇利的耳畔一遍又一遍轻轻呼唤着对方的名字，带着一股浓烈的化不开的疼惜与怜爱，让勇利根本舍不得叫停，只想全身心的沉浸在这个男人对自己满腔的爱意当中。

到了最后勇利无力的趴在床上，只有腰肢因为被身后的男人掐着勉强维持着半跪着的姿态在承欢，他的嗓子都已经叫哑了，只能流着泪哑着声呜咽着。他的嘴里明明喊着“不要了”、“慢一些”、“轻一点”，然而里面却紧紧的绞着对方不放，甚至摇晃着腰肢渴求着对方一次次贯穿自己。

持续多次的高潮让他只能从顶端缓缓挤出几滴透明的液体来进行射精，然而身体就像是被玩坏了一样，身后一阵高过一阵的浪潮都快要将他的魂儿给搅没了，等到维克托终于肯放过他射出来的时候，他又被人带着今晚最后一次高潮了。

维克托在最后关头还是稍微收敛了一些，尽管他还可以再拉着勇利奋战到天明，不过考虑到勇利是第一次，又已经被自己榨的干干净净，一滴也没有了，还是决定这一次就暂时放过对方。

他摸了摸勇利的发，又在人额头落下一个轻柔的吻，这才起身去了楼下的浴室。将浴缸重新放好水后，他回到房间里，将浑身酸软无力的勇利抱了起来，就这样将人带到了浴室里。

初次经历情事就被过度使用的地方早就肿了起来，勇利后知后觉的感到难受，然而身体里仿佛还残留着刚才无止境的高潮一般，让他稍微动一下就忍不住嘤咛出声，好似欲求不满一样。

勇利懊恼的将半张脸泡进水里吐着泡泡，心想自己怎么会变得这么……这么淫荡，这么不知廉耻了。

维克托将他抱在怀里，伸出手摸了摸勇利的后穴，勇利忍不住又哼唧了一声，维克托身体一僵，搂在勇利腰间的手收紧了一些，有些后悔的道：“还是应该温柔一些的，这里即使上了药，也好几天都不能碰呢。”

刚刚在自己身体里肆虐的巨物此时又苏醒，就抵在自己的屁股上，勇利不知如何是好，索性当做没听到。

维克托亲了亲他通红的耳尖，轻声笑着问：“勇利，下一次我也可以这样品尝你吗？”

闻言，勇利转过身子看向他，在撞进一双柔情似水的眸子后笑了起来，主动凑过去亲了亲对方的唇。

“可以哦。”他闭着眼睛，清秀的脸蛋上一片惑人的绯红，他的声音还带着沙哑，却并不影响维克托听出他心里的欢喜。

“吃掉我，维克托。”

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

  * 09

秋季新品的发布会进行的很顺利，只是前一天算得上是纵欲过度，又是初次，勇利忙了一天下来觉得身体都快散架了，后腰尤其沉重的要命。

「Fork」与「Cake」的数量在人群里十分稀少，刚巧就让勇利在这短短两个月内遇上两个也实属罕见。维克托不能全程陪在他的身边，便嘱咐他和部门的同事们待在一起，即使分开了也要待在人多的地方。

在人多的地方「Fork」会下意识的约束自己，即使失控了，只要被攻击的「Cake」呼救，失控的「Fork」很快就会被人们制住，这一点毋庸置疑。

因此除了上台做介绍的时候，勇利一直在后台和同事们一起忙碌着，至于昨天攻击了自己的那个像是公司合作方的「Fork」，他倒是没有再遇见了。

发布会结束后勇利已经累趴了，维克托倒是早早的就偷溜，他很想去后台直接将勇利接走，不过勇利为了避嫌还没有对外公开过和他的关系，公司上下根本没有人知道他们其实是恋人。

他坐在车里看了一眼腕表，考虑到勇利那喜欢闷不吭声的倔强性子，干脆打了个电话过去，软磨硬泡的硬是将人给磨了出来。

发布会结束后的后台一团乱，多得是手里工作忙完就溜走的人，勇利也算其中一个。他和雅科夫打了个招呼，对方见他脸色不大好看，摆着手让他赶紧回去休息，别杵在这里反而添乱。

勇利坐在车上只觉得浑身又酸又痛，一动也不想动，连跟维克托说话的气力也没有了。维克托见他一脸疲惫也很是心疼，倾身替他调整了一下座位靠椅的位置，又亲了亲他的脸，轻声道：“睡一会吧，到家了我叫你。”

勇利有气无力的看了他一眼，心道自己会这么累还不都是拜你所赐，一点也没有自觉发起邀请的那个人是自己。他轻轻点头没有说话，瞌上眼闭目养神，很快也真的睡了过去。

维克托径直将车开回了自己的家，叫醒了勇利之后扶着还未醒神的恋人回了房间，见对方倒在床上又沉沉睡过了过去，无奈又怜惜的替人搭了条薄毯，俯下身在对方额头落下轻柔一吻。

发布会结束后，设计部迎来了可以好好放松一下的几天假期，维克托之前因为等勇利下班的缘故，自己手上积攒的事情倒是都处理的差不多了，也得了空闲，便打算明天让勇利在家里好好休息，后天带着对方出去好好玩一玩。无论是逛街还是看电影，抑或是开车去远郊踏青，维克托都很期待，毕竟他和勇利认识了两个月，成为恋人一个月，还没有一起出去玩过，更别提恋人之间的约会了。

才不过下午时分，维克托坐了一会，感觉勇利还会睡很久的样子，干脆从勇利的包里找出对方家里的钥匙，又一次出门了。

他在勇利的家里挑拣着带了一些换洗的衣服回来——虽然他更想将这里全部的物件都打包搬回自己家——路上又买了两份晚餐，再次回到家里时，勇利正好睡醒了。

一觉醒来觉得身体和精神都放松了不少的勇利打着哈欠，扶着楼梯扶手往下走，听见关门的声音条件反射的抬起头来，脸上的睡意还未完全消散。

维克托三两步走上前去轻轻地将人抱进怀里，问道：“醒了吗，我的睡美人，饿不饿？我买了晚餐，还去你家带了几件衣服回来。”

听到自己又被取了新的绰号，勇利无奈的叹了一声，也懒得去计较。他往维克托的手里看去，果然看到了几个袋子，好笑的道：“怎么还专门回去拿了衣服，你是打算接下来几天都不放我回去了？”

“那可不止。”维克托挑了挑眉，眼中浮现出一抹毫不掩饰的占有欲，让勇利的心没来由的漏跳了一拍。而那情愫很快又被一股柔情取代，他亲昵的蹭了蹭勇利的发顶，笑着说：“我想让勇利搬过来和我一起住，勇利觉得怎么样？”

勇利有些意外，差点以为自己听错了，一时间没有说话。维克托并不介意，继续道：“我这里离公司近，上下班会比勇利那里方便许多，而且家里房间很多，勇利想要多大的工作间都没问题。”

他说着停了下来，似乎是想到了什么高兴的事，嘴角的笑容变得更加柔和，让勇利不由得屏住了呼吸。

“最主要的是，我想和勇利住在一起呀。”他说，“就我和你，还有马卡钦，我们三个一起住在这里。勇利做饭的时候我给勇利打下手，饭后我来刷碗，然后我们带着马卡钦去散步消食，若是不忙的话，回来了就一起窝在沙发里看电视。休息的时候我们一起出门去玩，或者就待在家里，懒懒的躺上一整天也不错。”

随着男人轻柔的语调，勇利的脑海中渐渐有了画面，他心里一软，笑着说：“不会进展的太快吗，明明才交往没多久，就要住到一起了？”

“不会哦，对象是勇利的话，当然是越快越好。”维克托抬手抚上他的脸，“只不过我也有很多缺点，还要让勇利多多包涵呢。”

男人其实经常在勇利那里留宿，休息日的时候也会连续几天都待在他的家里，因此勇利并不觉得和维克托住在一起有什么不能接受的，只是心境不同，一想到就要和恋人朝夕相处，他的心里就泛起一阵阵的羞赧和期待。

几乎不需要过多的考虑，勇利笑着道：“我也有很多缺点呢，那就请维克托多多指教啦。”

青年说这话时脸上的笑容温柔极了，镜片后面那双漂亮的眸子像是在夜空闪烁的星那样璀璨明亮，令维克托心动不已。他一把将人拥进怀里，提议着说：“那等到把勇利的东西都搬过来，那边的房子就退掉吧。如果勇利觉得家里缺了什么，或者哪里想要改动的话就和我说，我们一起让这个家变得更好吧。”

“好。”勇利笑着应了。

他其实很喜欢维克托家里的装修风格，主调是温馨的浅蓝色，配合简约的设计让这个家显得很有活力。如果能在窗台上摆几盆花草，让厨房增加一些使用痕迹，想必会更加让人觉得温暖吧。

这么想着，他便直接和维克托提了出来，男人自然是双手赞成恋人的提议，顺势就将打算趁着休假和勇利约会的事情说了出来，两人商量了一下，觉得这事反正不急于一时，还是好好计划一下他们的第一次约会比较重要。

睡了一下午的勇利精神很好，和维克托坐在沙发里一边看着电视一边讨论着出行计划。最后由于时间充足，两人决定开着车去城市附近爬山，顺便也能让马卡钦跟着一起活动活动。至于逛街看电影等恋人之间必不可少的步骤，则等到下一次他们出门采购的时候就可以一起做了。

勇利这段时间本就忙碌，昨天和今天都累的不轻，虽然下午美美的睡了一觉，但在维克托替他按揉着身上各个酸疼的部位时，还是忍不住打起了瞌睡。

他在犯困的时候眼睛会不自觉的落下生理泪水，厉害时就跟在哭似的。他眼角微红，浓密纤长的睫毛都被打湿了粘在一起，那双被泪光侵染的棕红眸子十分清澈，带着浓浓的困意，看起来有些迷迷糊糊的，可爱的紧。

维克托干脆将他圈进怀里，取下他的眼镜凑过去亲亲他的脸，又将顺着眼角滑落的眼泪一一吻去，靠在人耳边低声哄道：“乖，回房间去睡。”

“唔……”勇利闭上眼打了个哈欠，身子一歪将一半的重量都靠在维克托的身上，懒洋洋地低声呢喃道：“不想动了。”

怀里抱着散发着香甜气息的可口恋人，维克托轻叹了口气。若是从前他和勇利还没有过亲密接触还好，现在他才刚刚把人吃进肚子里，就因为顾及着对方的身体要忍耐着自己想要将人吃干抹净的欲望，这可不是一般的难受，饶是维克托自控力惊人，也觉得备受煎熬。

虽然到嘴边的美味不能下肚，可这何尝不是另一种甜蜜呢。维克托带着无限宠溺与怜爱的亲吻勇利的脸颊，抱着对方轻轻晃了晃，说道：“那你睡吧，一会我叫你。”

勇利实在很喜欢被这个人骄纵着宠溺的感觉，他轻轻地在维克托怀里蹭了蹭，寻了个舒服的姿势彻底放松下来，没一会就真的睡过去了。

维克托等他睡沉了才扶着人调整了一下两个人的姿势，以免自己稍微动一下就将人吵醒。他揉了一把勇利的头发，拿着遥控器调小了电视的音量，一个人安安静静的看了起来。

他的注意力没一会就从电视屏幕移到了勇利的身上，随后就有些挪不开眼了。黑发的青年睡着睡着蜷缩着身子滑了下去，脑袋枕着他的腿，额头贴着他的腰侧，看得维克托心都要软化了。

勇利的脸庞很是显小，平时在公司里因为刻意打扮过还不显，私下里随意套着宽松居家服时就十分明显，甚至偶尔会让维克托生出几分自己的恋人还未成年的错觉。而他毫无防备的睡颜又格外的可爱，淡色的樱唇微启，呼吸间都是甜甜的抹茶味，实在是过于考验维克托的定力。

维克托无奈的扶着额头长长的叹了一口气，只觉得自己这几天怕是要切身体会一把，什么叫做秀色可餐与饥肠辘辘了。

  * 10

和秋品的发布会在夏季一样，冬品的发布会也定在了深秋到来之前。

“ICE”秋品系列的大获好评给了勇利更多的信心设计同系列的冬品，再加上部门分配到手里的设计任务，勇利又开始了忙碌的生活。

他原本是易胖体质，搬到维克托家里和对方开始同居之后在闲暇的日子里养出了不少肥肉，维克托十分喜欢勇利腰间新长出来的软肉，有事没事就揽在怀里捏一捏，觉得手感甚好。而现在忙绿起来，身上的肥肉掉的飞快，没一阵就给忙没了，维克托为此失落了好一阵。

倒不是他介意勇利的体型，实际上勇利瘦下来无论是气质还是身形都更加具有吸引力，只是让他耿耿于怀的是，那些都是勇利和他住在一起之后长出来的所谓的“幸福肥”，现在没了，那不就是代表勇利和他在一起不幸福了吗。

听到这段歪理，勇利被刚刚咬掉一口的芒果布丁给呛了一下，好半天缓过劲来暗道今天就不应该帮雅科夫送资料给这人，被对方以好好休息作为借口，假公济私的强行扣下不说，还听了这么一段令他哭笑不得的言论。

虽说平时如此精明的一个男人说出这种话实属幼稚，然而一想到这幼稚的背后其实都是因为深爱着自己，勇利便在无奈的同时又觉得心里甜的不得了。

“勇利，你在笑什么。”察觉到恋人脸上的笑意，维克托靠过去将人揽进怀里，戳着对方清秀的脸蛋，不满的道：“你是不是在想，我为什么会这么幼稚。”

“你又知道了。”勇利笑了出来，顺手将手里的布丁递过去，见人摇头躲开，好笑的道：“怎么，你买的你不吃？”

“是给你买的。”维克托纠正，捏了捏他的脸，又摸了摸对方纤细的腰肢，轻叹一声说：“你一会也别回去了，我看你每次都走的最晚，就坐在这里等我，等我把手上这些处理完我们就回去吧，马卡钦还在家里等着呢。”

勇利不自觉的歪着头想了想，又去看维克托的腕表，见时间确实不早了，便点头应下。

他这副模样过于可爱，维克托抬手捏住他的下巴将他的脸转了过来，不容抗拒的吻了上去。

鼻尖充斥着的是芒果布丁甜甜的香味，然而嘴里能够品尝到的却只有「Cake」香甜的唾液，那是与芒果布丁截然不同的带着清新香气的抹茶味，味蕾在触碰到的一瞬间就勾动起了源自「Fork」本能的掠夺。

勇利一手抓着布丁一手抓着维克托胸前的衣裳，也不知是要将人推开还是想要索取更多。他斜斜的靠在沙发上，仰着头回应着自己的恋人，一直到他感觉维克托的吻有些失控的迹象，率先结束了这个吻。

维克托有些意犹未尽，轻轻地舔吻着他的唇瓣，试图再讨一个甜甜的吻，却被无情的拒绝了。

“别闹了。”勇利偏着头躲开，无奈的笑道：“快去忙吧，时间也不早了。”

压在身上的男人面无表情，深邃的蔚蓝眸子仿佛在控诉着自己的无情，如此幼稚的模样虽然也见过不少，只是和对方一贯的样子有很大出入，勇利每次都觉得这种反差很是令自己心动。他抬头凑过去在男人的脸上印下一吻，语带宠溺的催促道：“好了，快去吧，我在这里等你。”

维克托很享受被这人宠溺着的感觉，他不需要勇利像自己那样时时刻刻将爱挂在嘴边，偶尔一个不经意的眼神流露，亦或是一个轻柔的如羽毛抚过的吻，以及隐藏在所有亲昵小动作与关心之下的温情，就足够让他沉溺其中。

他从恋人的唇上偷走最后一个吻，起身揉了揉对方柔软的黑发，指尖爱怜的蹭了蹭勇利的脸蛋，如人所愿的走回到自己的办公桌前。他脸上的神情变得严肃，深邃的眼眸中闪过算计，一目十行的快速浏览着屏幕上的各项报表。

勇利安安静静的坐在沙发上咬着恋人特意给自己买的布丁，时不时的抬头看向对方，并没有出声打扰。

作为朝夕相处的恋人，勇利当然知道维克托认真工作的样子有多么的帅气，他甚至常常被帅的突然就心跳加速，怎么也无法平静下来。而这时如果维克托再抬头看向他，那双蔚蓝的眼眸霎时盈满了柔情带着笑意朝他眨眼的话，他心里就会甜丝丝的。

他咬掉最后一口布丁，稍作休息后收回了落在恋人身上的目光，起身伸了个懒腰走到落地窗前，站在那里俯瞰着城市一角的夜景，脑海里不自觉的又开始构思起新的设计元素来。

沉浸在思维里的时候时间总是过得很快，勇利丝毫没有意识到自己就那样呆愣愣的站了好半天，一直到维克托处理好手里的东西，抬眼没在沙发上见着人，环视了一圈才在落地窗前找到了恋人的身影。维克托唤了他一声，勇利这才回过神来，转头望向对方，眨了眨眼，问道：“你好了？”

维克托好笑的看着他，心知对方这是又在想设计的事了，半是无奈半是宠溺的朝着人招了招手，道：“还剩一些，不过都是不那么急着要的东西，睡前处理好就行了。”

勇利顺着他的动作朝对方走去，挪动脚步时才意识到自己大概站了很久，导致膝盖都有些僵硬了。因此当他走到维克托的身旁被人一把拽着坐在对方腿上时，他也没有过多的挣扎，反而放松了自己靠在人怀里，轻舒了一口气。

“你想事情就好好坐着想，或者躺着想也行，也不知道你在那站了多久。”维克托捏了捏他的脸，“饿了没，晚上想吃什么？”

“有一点，你呢？”勇利偏头躲开他的手，问，“你想吃什么？”

维克托很喜欢勇利表达对自己喜爱与宠溺的方式，比如明明作为「Fork」的他丧失了味觉，勇利却总是习惯性的询问他的喜好。维克托当然也不会让勇利失望，纵使他品尝不到这世界所有美食的味道，可唯有一种味道是他可以尝到的，并且永远也不会腻。

“我也有些饿了。”他从善如流的道。

“那你想吃什么？”仍旧没有反应过来的勇利下意识又问了一遍。倒不是他故意的，只是以往他顺口这么问的时候，维克托总会配合的说几样想吃的东西出来，只是那些或是勇利爱吃的，或是他听别人说很好吃而想要带勇利尝尝的，久而久之勇利便常常不小心忘了自己恋人是一个没有味觉的「Fork」。

“我想吃蛋糕。”维克托凑过去吻住他的唇，轻而易举的撬开他毫无防备的牙关闯进去攻城略池，在换气的间隙喃喃道：“想吃抹茶味的蛋糕。”

这话说得要比“我想吃你”含蓄许多，然而正是这种含蓄在此时显得如此暧昧撩人，让勇利的脸颊轻易就开始发烫起来。

“等……别闹。”

勇利往后仰，想要借此躲开恋人的索吻。维克托可不会让他如意，抚在人后背的手用力一按，将勇利紧紧的锢在自己怀里，霸道而温柔的亲吻着他，贪婪的汲取着对方口中的甘甜。

纵使吻技已经不如当初那般生涩，勇利仍旧很快在与维克托的交锋中败下阵来，只能无力的抓着人后背的衣裳急促的呼吸，以免自己喘不上气。

唇舌交缠的声响在安静的办公室里显得有些激烈，偶尔从唇缝里溢出的几声意味不明的轻哼也变得暧昧起来。

恋人有些情动的声音很好的刺激了维克托，他渐渐的不再满足于唇舌的交缠，他在过足了瘾之后松开勇利的唇，转而探着头去轻轻啃咬对方敏感的耳垂，很快又顺着往下，在勇利的脖颈处来回磨蹭。

办公室里开着暖气，勇利在进来的时候将外套脱下挂在衣帽架上，此时身上只着一件浅灰色的衬衫，衬衫领口处开了两颗扣子，却还不足以让维克托品尝到更多的美味。他抬手解开了两颗扣子，埋头亲吻勇利的锁骨，鼻尖随着他的动作轻轻地在颈窝处蹭着，炙热的鼻息让勇利忍不住缩了缩脖子。

维克托喜欢在勇利锁骨的位置烙下自己的印记，此刻也不例外，他在那里留下几个吻痕之后觉得还远远不够，索性将勇利的衬衫从裤腰里全都抽了出来，扣子也一并解开，让恋人的身体能够完完整整的呈现在自己眼前。他抬手抚上恋人纤细的腰肢，手指不轻不重的在那里揉捏了几下，很快不满于此的顺着往上，指尖迫不及待的触上勇利胸前的小点，轻轻地按压玩弄起来。

经过好几个月的时间，勇利的身体已经被他完完整整的开发过，身上的敏感的位置也被一一记了下来。勇利抓着他后背衣裳的手蓦然收紧，嘴里抑制不住的发出一声短促的喘息，染上了些许情欲的声音带着媚意，好听的要命。

维克托抬起头将恋人脸蛋潮红眼带羞赧的模样收入眼中，凑过去亲吻他的唇，一手在抚弄勇利乳尖的时候，另一手也没闲着，很快解开了勇利的腰带探了进去，挑逗着对方身上最为私密的部位。

“等等，不要……”勇利握住维克托的手腕制止对方进一步动作，将人推开时两人舌尖拉出了一条细细的银丝，在办公室这种严肃正经的环境里实在是过于淫靡，叫他觉得脸都快要烧起来了。他吸了一口气让自己稍微冷静一些，声音还带着些软糯的道：“别在这里，至少回家再……”

“不，我现在很饿，急需美味的蛋糕来填饱我的肚子。”维克托拉着他的手往自己腿间摸了摸，又亲了亲他的唇，撒娇一般的说：“好不好嘛，勇利。”

“不，不行，这里是办公室，怎么能……”勇利最是拿恋人的撒娇没办法，可这不代表他能接受这种羞耻度极高的事，他想也不想的将头摇成了拨浪鼓，拒绝道：“绝对不行，快让我起来。”

他说着试图从恋人的怀里挣脱出来，维克托揽着他的腰紧紧的抱着不松手，耍无赖的去封住他抗议的唇，只在换气的间隙轻声撒着娇求欢，若是他不同意，那就继续亲，继续撒娇。

这种一边耍无赖一边撒娇的方式勇利最是招架不住，没一会就败下阵来，无奈的嘟囔道：“门没锁，灯也没关，要是被谁看到了怎么办……”

“不会的，这层楼只有我们两个了。”维克托知道他脸皮薄，耐心的解释道，“门在你进来的时候就锁了，而且我的办公室隔音效果很好，如果你介意灯的话，关掉就是了，不会有谁看到的，除了我。”

他说着拉开办公桌的抽屉，摸出一个小小的遥控器按了一下，办公室的灯便灭了，只剩下从落地窗照进来的城市灯光将硕大的房间照亮。明明光线比起之前要昏暗许多，然而暧昧的气氛却像是随着黑暗一起涌入了房间里似的，让勇利的心不受控制的跳了起来。

维克托趁着他失神的空当低头将勇利胸前已经被自己手指玩弄到硬挺的乳尖含进嘴里，以舌尖代替自己的手指再一次玩弄起那个地方来。他一手按着勇利的后背将人紧紧的禁锢在怀里，一手握住勇利半软的下身轻轻的揉弄，极力挑逗撩拨着恋人的情欲。

他知道勇利身上所有的敏感点，也知道要如何做才能快速挑起勇利的欲望并且让对方欲罢不能。在他的技巧下，勇利的理智很快溃散，双手紧紧揽着恋人的脖子，不自觉的靠在对方耳畔轻轻的喘气，偶尔发出几声动听的喘息，无意识的对恋人发出了邀请。

感受到怀中人儿的变化，维克托的手指轻轻在勇利的分身顶端点了点，那里已经湿了一大片，空气里浓郁的抹茶清香窜入鼻尖，让维克托觉得自己真是饿极了。他抽回手隔着裤子在勇利的臀上拍了一下，起身将人放在自己办公桌上，双手撑在对方的身旁，俯下身去吻住勇利的唇，和人交换了一个缠绵的深吻。

“勇利，我可以吃蛋糕吗。”他以自己的额头抵着对方的，低沉的嗓音染上情欲之后是致命的性感，带着诱哄一般的口吻轻声询问道：“我现在好饿，所以可以吃蛋糕了吗。”

勇利意味不明的应了一声，心里觉得十分羞耻，然而身体却没有拒绝对方拉开自己裤腰的动作，甚至他自己稍微将腿分开了些，像是在邀请人赶紧来品尝自己似的。

几乎每一场情事开始之前，维克托都会替勇利口交一次，并且因为「Fork」和「Cake」的缘故，维克托无一例外的会将勇利身体里的东西吞进肚子里。从一开始的难为情到现在的习以为常，勇利知道自己已经被这个男人彻底的改变了，他甚至会长开双腿让自己进到更深更舒服的地方，将手伸进维克托银色的发丝里，挺着腰轻轻地在对方嘴里律动，以此来寻求更多的快感——就像维克托在他的身体里做的那样。

他在维克托的嘴里一向坚持不了多久就会缴械投降，在将被身为「Fork」的维克托称之为美味的精液尽数给予对方之后，勇利这才睁开眼睛，喘着气看向准备进一步品尝自己的恋人。

维克托等勇利稍微平复了一些才将对方拉下办公桌翻了过去背对着自己，他拉下勇利的裤子露出里面白皙翘挺的臀瓣，手掌先是轻轻地拍了几下，随后才按上那里大力的揉弄起来。他玩弄勇利身体的时候是与平时对待勇利那种温柔珍视截然不同的色情，尤其是手感极佳的臀肉，他总是喜欢整个手掌覆上去，长开五指用力地揉捏，或是往外拉开一些距离，或是往里挤在一起，又或是绕着圈来回玩弄，总之方式十分的下流，常常让勇利发出一种带着羞耻的闷哼。更过分的是，他还很喜欢在用双手玩弄这两片臀瓣的同时将自己的性器挤入勇利的腿间来回磨蹭，而勇利微凉的臀肉触到他灼热的分身时，就会发出更加魅惑动听的喘息，简直是让他欲罢不能。

此时也不例外，维克托在掰开勇利臀瓣的时候用手指戳了戳粉嫩的穴口，那里经过他无数次的开采早已成熟起来，自动自发的一开一合着，在手指进入的瞬间就将其缠住，吸附着往内牵引，生怕他离开一般。

维克托深吸一口气，手指在里面满满的扩张起来，那里面很快就湿了起来。后穴的淫荡和它的主人可是截然相反，维克托爱惨了这种唯独自己能够享受到的不同，他搂住勇利的腰俯下身将人揽进怀里，侧头轻轻地舔舐啃咬对方的耳廓，笑着道：“勇利的里面已经软下来了呢，这么快就湿了，好像迫不及待的想要我进去呢。”

习惯了被进入的身体很快便对两根修长的手指不满起来，后穴在吸着手指不放的同时，腰部也跟着轻轻地晃动，主动配合着身后的男人以获取更多的快感。

这副放浪淫荡的姿态让维克托的喉结上下滑动了一下，他挺着腰狠狠的在人腿间撞了一下，低声笑道：“勇利很想要吗，你瞧，你的身体自己都动起来了。”

他说着加快了手上的动作，两根手指灵活地在湿热的甬道里动作着，指尖来回的在勇利敏感的那处按压摩擦，时不时的并列在一起搅动扩张着紧致的后穴。身体里面自发分泌出来的带有润滑作用的肠液越来越多，手指的进出也变的更加顺利起来，甚至在抽插搅动的时候发出了咕啾咕啾的水声，在安静的房间里回荡着，让维克托忍不住期待，若是将手指换成了自己的那根巨物的话，这里又会发出怎样动听的声音呢。

无论是手指还是性器，勇利最受不了的要么就是慢吞吞折磨的他欲火焚身的动作，要么就是眼下这样又快又狠让他被一波接一波的浪潮无情淹没吞噬的动作。他嘴里溢出的喘息呻吟渐渐变了调，清澈的音线染上了情欲，干净的嗓音变得甜腻，就连空气中漂浮着的抹茶味都变得浓郁了起来。

维克托贪婪的嗅着空气里恋人的味道，他的呼吸也早已变得粗重了。他手上的动作不停，甚至引导着恋人的身体自动自发的轻轻晃动，随后低声道：“勇利的小穴好淫荡呢，我都快要忍不住了。”

“唔……”男人灼热的吐息喷洒在敏感的耳后，勇利缩着脖子呜咽了一声，强烈的快感和欲求不满的空虚一并涌了上来，让他没有多余的心思去反驳男人嘴里吐出的下流的字句。

维克托最爱在情事时对恋人使坏，大概是怀着些“自己最疼爱的人也只能由自己欺负”的霸道，何况在这种时候，适当的欺负可以很好的起到调情的作用。他如何不知道勇利此时都被自己撩起了欲火，那张嘴只能发出又好听又色气的喘息和呻吟，哪里顾得上和自己调情呢。可他仍旧想要在言语上欺负对方，没有听到勇利的回应，维克托于是又说了一遍：“勇利，你自己说是不是，嗯？”

勇利的思考能力被身后传来的快感夺去了大半，听到维克托的话有些失神，稍微回想了一下才反应过来对方又在欺负自己了。他嘴里不自觉的发出一个不满的音节，很快又被在身体里律动的手指带偏成了一声媚叫，他双手撑在桌面上稳住自己的身体，喘着气否认道：“没、没有……”

维克托闻言低低的笑了一声，染上情欲的磁性嗓音带着些许沙哑，语气是显而易见的调笑。

“还说没有，你瞧，都已经这么湿了，都快要流出来了。”他加大了手指在甬道里搅动的幅度，让啧啧水声变得更加悦耳，又故意的来回抽插了几下。肉体细微的撞击声和淫靡勾人的水声混合在一起回荡在安安静静的办公室内，叫人想要忽视都做不到。这几下动作带来的快感十分强烈，勇利不自觉的将腰往下压把屁股抬高，扭动着身子寻求更多更激烈的快感，嘴里仍旧磕磕巴巴的，否认的说着“没有”。

“屁股自己动起来了哦。”

“没有……”

“里面好湿呢，绞着我的手指不放呢，很舒服吗，勇利？”

“唔……没、没有……”

“勇利一点也不诚实呢。”维克托也并不是非要勇利顺着自己老老实实的说点什么，相反的，勇利这样因为羞耻而嘴硬的撒着如此明显的谎话让他更加心痒难耐。

他将手指抽了出来，容纳着手指的穴口不可不免的发出了一声令人羞耻的声响，就像是在不舍他的离去一般，与此同时勇利也抑制不住的轻哼了一声。

手指的长度与粗细当然不能与维克托的那一根相提并论，然而食髓知味的身体敏感的要命，即便如此也能够获得不少的快感，何况维克托一向知道能让他舒服的地方和律动的方式与节奏，更别提那让他欲罢不能的技巧了。勇利大口大口的喘着气，上半身无力的趴在维克托的办公桌上，微凉的桌面触碰到裸露的肌肤带来一阵阵颤栗，身后被男人紧紧贴合着的部位却又如此滚烫，二者混合在一起变成了一股强烈的渴求，让他眼睛都不自觉的湿润起来。

稍微平复一些过后，勇利微微回过头看向正用手指上沾染的自己体内蜜液涂抹着下身的维克托。他没有说话，可无论是脸上陷入了情欲之中的撩人的神情以及满含着春水的漂亮眸子都无不在向维克托诉说着自己的渴望，渴望着维克托快点进入自己的身体，尽情的、狠狠的、大力的贯穿自己，蹂躏自己。

该怎样去形容这张漂亮到令自己丧失理智，心甘情愿为其疯狂的脸蛋呢。维克托心动不已的想，这个人总是让自己这么的心动，几乎无时无刻都在让自己一次又一次的体会着心动的感觉。没有哪个男人不爱在情事里欺负自己的心上人，维克托亦如此，他尤其喜欢看平日里温温柔柔极其容易害羞的勇利在这种时候露出极其色情的模样，而一想到这副模样只为自己所有，维克托就觉得自己心里对勇利的爱已经满溢而出。

简单的替自己润滑过后，维克托双手掰开勇利翘挺白皙的臀瓣，让那湿漉漉的正不自觉一开一合邀请着自己侵犯的后穴完完整整的展现在眼前，随后用自己分身的顶端试探着往粉嫩的穴口挤着。虽说已经用手指充分扩张过，勇利的身体也早已习惯了维克托下身的巨大，然而缺少了些许润滑，维克托仍旧很难一下子进入到恋人的身体里去。时常容纳接受自己的后穴实在过于紧致，维克托多想不管不顾的闯进去恶狠狠的占有自己所爱的人，可他一想到也许会伤到勇利又万分不舍，只能强制按捺住自己的冲动，一点一点用自己的身体去打开对方的。

勇利何尝不想让维克托快点进到自己身体里呢，在初尝情事的那一晚他就体会到了不可思议的美妙快感，那之后和维克托的每一次性事都无一例外的将他带到了快感的巅峰，何况刚才他已经被这样那样的前戏给撩拨到阴茎硬挺，身体的深处更是觉得不够，还想要除了手指之外的另一个常常光顾自己身体的东西进到深处，将他的身体和心一起给填充的满满当当。

渴望着被进入然后狠狠操弄的后穴此时被人一下一下用性器戳着，穴口被性器顶端撑开一部分又随着那玩意儿的退开重新紧缩在一起，让勇利渐渐觉得不耐烦起来。他半趴在办公桌上，纤细的腰肢往下压，臀部却高高抬起，随着维克托退开的动作迎了过去。大概是被情潮淹没的缘故，他的眼角通红，睫毛都湿湿的，看向维克托的表情简直令人心都要软化了，更别提他还带着些许鼻音，用那甜腻的夹杂着渴求的嗓音软软糯糯的，像是求着维克托赶紧进入到自己身体里那般开口了。

“你、你别一直戳那里，赶快进来……”

维克托平时对恋人的撒娇总是有求必应，可到了这种时候却总是喜欢得寸进尺。他挺着腰将整个分身的头部都送了进去，稍微退开了些又再一次挺入，感觉到新的阻力时又退开，不紧不慢的重复着这一个过程。他倒也不是故意要吊着勇利，而是因为润滑不够的缘故，只能用这种方式一点一点打开勇利的身体。可除了身体上这种小小的折磨外，他在嘴上也从来不放过对方，因此听到恋人的请求，他便说道：“现在想要了？刚才怎么一点也不诚实呢。”

“没、没有……”勇利仍旧否认，感觉到身后男人停下了动作，索性又撅着臀往后迎，自己学着维克托用性器二次扩张的模样慢慢地将那根巨物往身体里面咬住。他一边喘着气一边看向维克托，露出一个略微不满的神情，说道：“比起手指，更想要维克托的这个进来。”

只需这一句话，维克托就觉得气血上涌，整个人都被撩拨到除了满足进入到对方的身体深处之外，再也不知如何是好了。他重重的喘了一口粗气，双手恶狠狠的捏了几下手感极佳的臀肉，试探着又往里挤了些，仍旧重复着刚才的动作，只是比起之前的慢吞吞而言要快了不少。

“勇利可真是擅长煽动我呢，有时候害羞的一句我想听的话也不肯说，有时候却又坦率的令我招架不住。”他说着拉下勇利的衬衫露出修长的后颈，凑过去轻吻在那片细腻的肌肤上，又张开嘴以牙齿轻轻啃咬，以舌尖来回舔舐，最后在一阵阵香甜的抹茶味道中落下一个个印记。

这个姿势让双方都很有狩猎与被狩猎的感觉，毫无疑问的，维克托是狩猎的一方，他咬住了自己的猎物并且正在慢慢品尝；而勇利就是被狩猎的一方，他被控制了身体最脆弱的部位，折服于对方带给自己的快感之中，心甘情愿的沦为猎物，不可自拔的沉迷在维克托带给自己的来自被品尝的快感之中。

“你不喜欢这样的吗？”勇利自觉不会说太动听的话，就连在情事中一些用于调情或是祈求的话都是被维克托一点点教会的，可他除了坦率的表达自己内心真实的想法外，再不会用其他的言辞来传达了。他侧着身子主动去吻住自己的恋人，轻声道：“我不善言辞，有时候不知道该怎样去表达我的想法，这样的我会让你觉得困扰吗？”

“啊，是呢，相当的困扰哦。”维克托空出一只手伸进他柔软的黑发里，唇舌放肆的掠夺他口中甜美的津液，待到一个漫长缠绵的深吻结束，他这才说：“勇利害羞的时候可爱的要命，会让我的心又甜又软。有时候又太过坦率，总是轻易就能撩拨的我心脏怦怦直跳，让我好想将你藏起来不给任何人看。你说，你是不是让我很困扰。”

“听起来确实、很困扰呢……”这话让勇利心里的甜味更甚，他又亲了亲维克托的脸，随后将身子转了回去重新趴好。

经过长时间的试探与二次扩张，维克托的巨物终于进入到了勇利的身体里，这让勇利忍不住闷哼了一声。

一直渴望着被填满的身体深处此刻充盈的发胀，却又毫不知足的继续将能够带来愉悦的器物紧紧吸附，贪婪的往更深处引去。

他急促的喘了几口气，声音又甜又腻，好听的让维克托觉得耳朵酥了。他见身后的男人迟迟不肯动作，扭着腰轻轻的动了几下，可这点快感和维克托能够给予的根本毫无可比性，他只好停下了动作，回过头再一次用眼神向人祈求着。

维克托的心在此时此刻被恋人填充的满满当当，即使是在这昏暗的房间里，他也能够清楚的将恋人眼中对于自己的渴求看的一清二楚。他撩开额前过长的银发，挺着腰轻轻地在对方体内动了几下，满意的看到那双漂亮的璀璨眼眸眯了起来，里面盛着的春水化作泪滴浸湿了睫毛，实在好看极了。

“刚刚勇利招待了我，”维克托掐着他的腰，以目光描绘着他的背影，下身抽送的幅度逐渐加大，“现在该换我来填饱勇利的肚子了。”

这话说的实在撩人，勇利在对方一个大力的顶撞之下叫出了声，全身心的投入在从身体深处传遍至全身上下的，令人酥麻不已的快感之中。随着维克托动作的加粗加重，他渐渐地无法再控制自己的呻吟，往往前一道呻吟还没落尽，下一道又被顶着冒了出来，衔接在一起变成了动听的绵长。

甜腻无比的呻吟和喘息回荡在空旷的办公室里，身下承载着上半身全部重量的办公桌透着微凉，原本应该是严肃的场所却被办公室主人摁着操弄，无论是勇利还是维克托，此刻都觉得自己的兴致前所未有的高昂。

勇利尤其如此，他之前还顾及着不能在这里做这种事，可眼下他哪里还记着这些，只想要身后的男人再给予自己更多的欢愉，他的身体还想要更多，仅仅是现在这种程度的话，还远远不够。他用尽了自己所能做到的一切诱惑着自己的恋人，无论是令人面红耳燥的甜腻喘气，一声高过一声的淫荡呻吟，还是来回晃动的不知廉耻的腰臀，只要能够让深处获得满足，他便努力的去讨好着对方。

维克托总是轻易就被勇利煽动，此刻亦如此。他沉沦在勇利情动的表现里，想要看更多这样色气满满淫乱不堪的恋人，于是一下比一下更快更狠的撞击着对方敏感的部位，用自己的方式满足着恋人的同时，又恶狠狠的欺负着。

肉体撞击的声音和咕啾咕啾的水声混杂了一起形成一支绝妙的伴奏，维克托自己也会控制不住的发出几声性感沙哑的喘息，勇利同样也很喜欢听他的声音，于是更加使尽了浑身解数去撩拨诱惑着对方。

他们互相寻求着快感，也给予了彼此快感。心意相通的两个人的交欢不仅仅是情欲与情欲的汇合，更是回归于原始的诚挚而浓烈的爱意的升华。

当湿滑温热的内壁忽然紧紧的将自己绞住时，维克托就知道勇利快要高潮了。此刻再也没有什么能够比爱人被自己硬生生操到高潮更令人满足的事了，他耳边回荡着勇利情动的呻吟，指尖是对方光滑细腻的肌肤，眼中倒映着恋人漂亮到令他无法移开视线的背影，而这么漂亮的人，占据了他心中所有位置的人，正在被他的性器给操到哭喊着高潮，甚至不知廉耻的摇晃着屁股，前面的分身也跟着喷射出一股晶莹的白浊。

这里是他平时办公的地方，空气里原本漂浮着的是他惯用的清冽香水味，办公桌上原本也不会有如此尤物一般的人儿趴在那里任他玩弄。然而现在空气里溢满了香甜的抹茶清香，夹杂着淫靡的麝香气息，他放在心尖尖上的爱人就趴在他的办公桌上承欢，漂亮的眼眸流出了代表着情潮的生理泪水，这一切的一切全都让维克托欲罢不能。

他快速的在勇利体内抽插着，仿佛每一次的深入浅出都还远远不够表达出他心中全部的爱，他开口唤着恋人的名字，对方以带着哭腔的呜咽来回应他。他一手按着勇利的后腰往下压，好让自己能够进入到更深的禁地去征伐，直至最后勇利已经受不了这似乎无穷无尽的高潮，哭求着他稍微慢一点时，他才发起了最后的冲刺。

刚刚还喊着“慢一些”的人儿此刻立马高声喊叫起来，维克托趁此机会使坏的询问对方是否还要自己停下，身体却是一下比一下更加要人命的顶弄。

“别、别停……”勇利吸着鼻子流泪，已经完全臣服在剧烈的快感之中。

在高潮的临界点停留是一件既舒服又折磨的事，就像是在巨浪中战战兢兢行驶的帆船，不知何时会被一波又一波的巨浪送上顶端，又不知何时会被巨浪给淹没。

勇利此时便是如此，他觉得自己又快要被维克托给操到高潮了，可是距离能够射精的程度又还差一点，只那么一点，也许下一次对方的顶弄就能让他顺利抵达巅峰，也许下下一次。他不清楚究竟是哪一次，可他不想就此停下，即使他已经被这快感给折磨到无力承受，腿软的快要支撑不住自己的身体，他也不希望维克托停下。

维克托能够从恋人音调的变化和吸附着自己的甬道来判断对方现在的状态，他爱死了勇利坦率的身体，控制不住的想要带着对方和自己一起攀上极乐的巅峰。他快速的律动着，一直到勇利的声音戛然而止——这是勇利在专心感受身体的快感，同时也是抵达高潮的前兆——他低声嘶吼着，一点也不怜惜的操弄着对方，没一会便能感觉到里面一阵阵的痉挛，湿滑的软肉强烈的绞住他的下身。而这时勇利才再一次高声哭喊了出来，那声音一点也勾不起他疼惜的欲望，反而煽动着他使坏的心。于是他不顾对方处在高潮中敏感至极的身体，全心全意的只顾着自己的快感，最后延长了勇利的高潮，也获得了至高的快感。

身后的动作终于停下时，勇利才从将自己折磨疯了的快感中解脱出来。他哼哼唧唧的喘着气，声音里还带着浓烈的鼻音，这让他后知后觉的羞耻起来，很快又释然——反正他被维克托给弄哭也不是一次两次的事了。

维克托平复了好一会才从他的身体里退出来，随着阴茎的抽离，尽数喷射在对方体内的精液也被带了出来，混合着勇利自己的蜜液一起滴落在地上，同时让空气里香甜的抹茶味又浓烈了不少。

维克托俯下身将勇利揽进怀里，一场欢畅淋漓的性事结束后，他的疼惜怜爱被找了回来。他亲昵的吻着勇利的脸颊和脖子，深吸了几口气将人抱了起来放在自己办公桌上，随后他双手撑着桌面吻住勇利的唇，极尽温柔的和对方唇舌交缠。

“再来一次？”唇分后他以额头抵着对方的，低沉的嗓音又一次染上了情欲，轻声询问着。

他再一次挺立的下身就抵在勇利的私处，勇利咬了咬唇，道：“一次的话……”

维克托轻声笑了出来，直起身子拉开他的双腿又一次将自己送了进去。那里面还装着他们两人混合在一起的东西，滑溜溜的很容易就将维克托的下身吞了进去，同时发出了啧啧水声。

“那就一次。”维克托说着又凑过去吻住勇利的唇，同时开始了第二次征战。

  * 11

和秋季的新品发布会一样，冬季新品发布会结束后勇利迎来了几天的假期，他原本打算和维克托一起出去玩一玩，不过发布会过后北国过于漫长的冬天很快就会降临，身为YOI集团的总裁，维克托在这时也是极为忙碌的。

发布会结束后的第二天，维克托早早的就坐上了飞往分部的航班，这之后他还要在世界各地一些重要的分部来回奔波，参加各项会议等。

勇利在前一天的发布会累的厉害，晚上又被维克托摁着翻来覆去的欺负，第二天直接睡到了日上三竿，醒过来的时候身旁的位置早就凉了下来。他揉着眼睛坐起身，随手取过床头柜上的眼镜戴上，发现水杯下面压着一张纸。他拿起来一看，原来是维克托给他的留言。

得知维克托要出差一个月，勇利倒也没多失望。他和维克托的工作性质不同，也不是离不开人的小孩了，因此只是叮嘱对方在外要照顾好自己，注意天气变化和保重身体，反而惹来维克托的不满，并将这股不满身体力行的发泄回了他身上。否则他怎么会睡过头，连送机都直接错过了。

将小纸条放回去，勇利弯起嘴角无声的笑了笑，还带着些许睡意的漂亮眼眸里溢出一抹甜蜜。他伸了个懒腰走下床，一打开房间门就看到守在门口的马卡钦，他揉了揉马卡钦的脑袋，轻声道：“那接下来的几天休假，我就和马卡钦一起去玩啦。”

马卡钦能够听懂“玩”这个词，它跳起来用两只先抓扒拉着勇利的裤腿，咧开的嘴角形成了一个可爱至极的笑容。

处在热恋期中的情侣若是分开了，思念便会被无限的拉扯大，迫不及待想要见到恋人，回到恋人身边的心情会使时间变的极为缓慢，生出一种心情名为归心似箭。

维克托白天的时候被工作占满，等到忙碌的一天结束独自回到酒店，就会开始思念起自己的恋人。

他在做什么，有好好的吃饭吗，和自己分开之后习不习惯呢，有没有想自己，为什么一整天都没有给自己打电话呢。维克托不由自主的想着，又掏出手机来看了看，发现还是没有收到勇利的一个短信一个电话，内心顿时涌上一股不满和委屈，想也不想的翻开通讯录给人拨了过去。

电话很快被接通，维克托在听到对面那道略微有些失真的熟悉嗓音温柔的唤着自己名字时不自觉的弯起嘴角，这让他的抱怨听起来有些像撒娇。

“勇利，你一整天都没联系我！”他说，“你害得我好想你。”

被这么控诉的勇利有一瞬的失神，随后好笑的道：“你不是很忙吗，下了飞机也只是匆匆报了个平安，我怕打扰到你。”

维克托心里的不满轻易就被这句暖心的话给抚平，再也没了之前有些泛酸的感觉，反而就像勇利的味道一样，甜的不得了。他在电话这头露出一个孩子气的得意表情，嘴上却不依不饶的说：“那你也不发个短信来，我就算真的在忙，看到了一有空就会回复你了。”

“好，知道了。”勇利笑着应下，却并没打算有事没事的就去打扰维克托的工作，转而问道：“在那边怎么样，吃过饭没有，忙不忙？”

维克托也知道他的性子，并没有过多的纠缠于此，他此刻无比享受恋人隔着电话的问候和关心，再也装不下去的笑了起来，放柔了声音一一和人说了一些工作上的事，又询问勇利今天都做了些什么。

勇利今天也没做什么，为了冬品发布会的事情他和部门的同事一起忙碌了一个多月，好不容易得空有了休假，第一天就差不多一直窝在家里的沙发上，只有午后和傍晚的时候带着马卡钦去附近的公园散了散步。

他说的很细，维克托也听的认真，两人都没有因为这些在外人看来无聊的琐事而感到无趣，反而越聊越起劲，最后还是马卡钦在电话那头叫了起来，勇利才提出他们可以视频联系，也能让马卡钦和维克托打个招呼。

维克托从未如此喜欢一个人，从未如此爱着一个人，他将勇利放在了心里最柔软的地方，让勇利霸占了自己的心和眼，他恨不得时时刻刻都在对方黏在一起，哪怕勇利嫌他烦了也不要和人分开。

催促勇利去睡觉而关了视频之后，维克托发觉自己还是想念勇利想的不得了——这是当然的，他们现在正处于黏糊糊的热恋期，即使在刚刚开始交往的时候他们还没有住在一起，那也和现在这样分隔两地是不同的。尤其他们早就同居，每天夜里他会怀抱着心爱的人儿入睡，每天清晨他睁开眼就能看到对方美好的睡颜，只需一伸手，他就能够将他此生的珍宝揽进怀里。

白天被工作填满的时候他能够将这股思念压下，可一旦回到了冷冰冰的酒店，这份被压下的思念便争先恐后的喷涌着爆发。他会想起勇利做的饭菜，虽然他品尝不到那些闻起来很香的菜式，可光是看着坐在餐桌对面偶尔抬头朝自己笑一笑，或是亲昵的夹个菜到自己碗里的恋人，维克托也能觉得晚餐十分美味；他也会想起饭后他和勇利一起窝在沙发上看电视，马卡钦会趴在他们的脚边打瞌睡，勇利靠做在沙发上，而他则懒懒的挤进勇利的怀里，享受被恋人身上香甜的气味包围的幸福感；更多的，还是想念着勇利这个人，不自觉的思考着勇利在做什么，有没有照顾好自己，看到些什么适合对方的东西会直接买下来，等着回去的时候送给勇利。

他知道勇利是个不善言辞的人，他能够感觉到勇利也是思念着自己的，只是和他会将这股思念诉之于口不同，勇利将对他的思念全都转换成了对他的关心，每天絮絮叨叨的和他说着要注意身体，在外要照顾好自己之类的话。维克托每一次都耐心的听着，将恋人的叮嘱一一应下。

每当这时，维克托都总觉得心里思念的苦涩被勇利灌入了满满的蜜糖，将他的心变得甜滋滋的。

正如维克托思念着勇利一样，勇利自然也是无比思念着对方的。只是他不会将这些挂在嘴边，偶尔控制不住思念的心情了，才会在维克托忙碌的一天结束后，在电话和视频的这头轻轻说一句“我很想你”。他说这话时脸上的表情无比温柔，那双藏在镜片后面的漂亮眸子亮晶晶的，轻易就将维克托的心给软化，只恨不得立刻飞回到他身边将人搂进怀里恶狠狠的吻住才行。

勇利休假的几天没什么事情做，前三天还好，他能够在自己的工作间里写写画画，只是到了晚饭的时间会觉得孤独和寂寞。这份孤寂的心情在和维克托通话视频的时候消退许多，随着通话结束又迅速的喷涌而上。到了后面几天，勇利便彻底的陷入了思念的浪潮中，他几乎没有心情去做别的事，只能待在家里抱着马卡钦一起窝在沙发上。这时他觉得时间过得很慢，他无数次的拿起手机想要给维克托打个电话或者发个短信缓解一下自己的思念之情，可他又不想因此而打扰维克托的工作。

最终勇利只能将这份心情压下，满腔的思念融汇在一起，变成了隔着屏幕的一声简短的“我想你”。

他想这样就够了，自己不能过于任性，殊不知正是如此简单的一句思念，就足够维克托的心为他而软化成一滩水。

“我爱你，勇利。”维克托看着手机屏幕里的恋人，朝着对面的人眨了眨眼，“我今天也好想见你。”

“你在那边要照顾好自己，等到工作结束后，你回来就能见到我了。”勇利嘴角的笑容十分柔和，轻声说道，“我也爱你，维克托，我也想你。”

“真想抱抱你，还想亲亲你。”维克托叹了一声，“每天早上醒过来第一眼看到的不是你，总觉得心里空空的。”

“虽然我们分隔两地了，但像这样隔着屏幕听着维克托的声音，看着维克托的脸，确认你有好好照顾自己，我也就放心了。”勇利笑着说。

维克托知道这是勇利无意识的在表达着对自己的思念，他觉得自己的心为这个人融化多少次都不够，又叹了一口气道：“可我每天盼着晚上和你通话，以为这样能够缓解一下我对你的思念。但是我听着你的声音看着你的脸，只会觉得我更加思念你了，简直恨不得立马就回到你身边去。”

“别闹，”勇利无奈的笑着摇头，“我就这里等你回来，又不会跑，你也忙好你自己的事。”

“你就不能说一些类似于让我早点回来的话吗？”维克托故作不满的道，“就算是隔着屏幕，勇利也朝我撒撒娇嘛！”

男人英俊精致的脸上是只有在自己面前才会露出的孩子气的一面，勇利好笑的盯着手机屏幕里的恋人，顺着对方温声说道：“好，你快点忙完了回来吧，我也很想见到维克托。”

明明是自己的要求，维克托却有些搬起石头砸自己的脚的感觉——恋人的这番话让他更加想要不管不顾的飞回到对方身边了。他深吸了一口气，心想着果然还是应该再加把劲，争取早日回到勇利的身边，这样才好将人紧紧的抱进怀里，肆意的去汲取对方身上的香甜，品尝「Cake」的美味。

  * 12

眼看着维克托的出差快要结束了，原本已经习惯了被思念折磨的两人随着归期的临近反而更加坐不住了。

勇利在电话这头好不容易将孩子气的恋人哄去睡了，挂断电话后好一会，怦怦直跳的心脏也没能平静下来。他无奈的摇了摇头，暗道明明还有几天维克托就能回来了，怎么心情反而变得激动起来了呢。

他深吸了几口气，将手机丢开坐回到自己的工作台前，重新自己被打断的工作。

在习惯了思念的距离之后，他和维克托都能够从思念的苦涩中寻找到不同寻常的甜蜜了。他知道维克托在外地工作的时候给自己带了许多伴手礼，他也想要在维克托回来的时候为对方准备一份礼物。

维克托身居高位，存款也甩了他好几条街，平日里的吃穿用度一概不缺，勇利思来想去，还是觉得只能再为维克托做一件长款大衣，正好北国的深秋快要来临了，比他家乡更加严寒的温度使得这里的深秋和冬日没什么两样。

最近也是因为在忙着准备这份礼物，勇利甚至有几次忘了主动打电话给维克托，光是为了安抚缺乏关心的恋人就费了不少口舌，最后见怎么说好话对方都不领情，只好学着对方的样子朝着人送去几个响亮的亲吻，这才算安抚好了孩子气的恋人。

除此之外，忙碌也能够将勇利暂时从思念的巨浪之中拉出来，同时让时间走的更快些，因此勇利最近放了很多心思在这份心意上。虽说距离维克托回来还有好几天的时间，不过勇利还是想尽快完工。他一旦忙起来就有些废寝忘食，这算是设计行业工作者的通病了，除非等到身体感觉到疲惫，否则他是察觉不到时间的流逝的。

维克托在他身边的时候还能监督着一些，现在隔着距离，挂断电话以后也不知道自己的恋人阳奉阴违，明明答应了睡觉却还偷偷的忙碌着，即使是给自己准备的礼物，维克托也更希望勇利能够将自己照顾好。

勇利大概知道维克托若是知道自己时常深夜才睡觉的话一定会对他进行一番说教，再加上这是他为人准备的一份惊喜，提前说出口就失去了意义，因此每天重复着这种阳奉阴违。

大衣的制作在经过几次改版后只剩下最后的收尾工作，勇利一刻也不想等的将收尾工作做完，拿着衣服套在人台上比划了几下，在脑海中想象着维克托穿上它的模样。他再三打量着人台上由自己亲手制作出的衣服，格外挑剔的上上下下检查了好几遍，这一次他没有再挑出任何毛病来。勇利满意的点头，拿着衣服就径直往盥洗室走去，打算将衣服洗干净晾起来，等维克托回来了也能直接穿上。

他将衣服丢进洗衣机才意识到已经凌晨四点多了，身体后知后觉的感到一阵阵疲惫，眼睛也干涩起来。

他打了个哈欠，坐在沙发上拿了本书随意的翻看起来，准备等衣服洗好了晾起来再睡。

书上密密麻麻的文字看的人直犯困，勇利最后迷迷糊糊的靠在沙发上快要睡着了，好不容易熬到把衣服晾了，也顾不上洗澡，回了房间到头就睡。

好在第二天是休息日，勇利只在闹钟响了几声之后就掐掉了闹钟翻个身继续补眠。他睡的很沉，直到手机铃声响起，他从被窝里探出一只手摸索了几下取过，睁开眼看到来电显示是维克托后接了起来。

“维克托？”

他的声音带着朦胧的睡意，听起来软软糯糯的，和撒娇没什么两样。维克托听到这道声音就知道他又在睡懒觉，放柔了语气温柔的道：“午饭点都过了，我的睡美人怎么还没起床呢。”

“唔，不小心睡晚了。”勇利把头埋进被窝里，重新闭上了眼睛，“已经这么晚了吗，你怎么这时候打电话过来，吃过饭了吗？”

维克托能听出他还困得不行，甚至都能猜到他现在一定是又闭上眼睛准备挂了电话后继续睡，然而即使如此却还记得关心自己，维克托轻叹了一声，也不忍心教训对方居然又熬夜晚睡了。

“我想你了，所以想听听你的声音。”维克托低声笑了笑，“可真是惊喜呢，勇利这样的声音我还真是怀念呢，甚至很想抱你，听你再多用这样的声音叫我的名字。”

勇利被睡意侵袭的大脑反应了半晌才明白维克托这话里的意思，在羞窘的同时睡意也被扫去了些。他又往被窝里缩了缩，好像这样就能让脸上发热的温度淡下去似的，颇不自在的道：“别闹。”

“勇利害羞了吗，明明已经让我抱了很多次的。”维克托不依不饶的继续道，“我们分开了快一个月，勇利就一点也不想我吗？”

他这话里的“想”明显又更深一层的含义，勇利咬着唇不知该如何回答。

若说不想自然也是不可能的，维克托是勇利很多个第一次的对象，又是处于食髓知味的热恋期，饶是对这方面的需求看的不那么重，勇利也做过几次那种和对方一起的不可描述的梦境。

他有意避开这个话题，偏偏维克托不肯放过他，还故意压低了声音说道：“我梦到过好几次和勇利做那种事呢，梦里的勇利是那么的可爱，让我都不想醒过来呢。”

勇利不自觉的摸了摸自己的脸，咬着唇还是没说话。

维克托并不介意，他能够通过这一阵沉默想象到勇利红着脸的样子，又故意问道：“勇利呢，有没有梦到过我？”

勇利还是不肯说话，维克托柔声半哄半劝，原本就好听的令勇利招架不住的嗓音刻意压低过后更加性感，勇利被维克托磨的受不了了，小声的开口道：“……梦到过。”

“梦到和我做什么？”维克托继续诱哄着他说出自己想听的话，“告诉我嘛，勇利，我想知道你都梦见我什么了。”

“……没什么。”

“告诉我好不好嘛，勇利？我好想你呢。”

“……”

“勇利？”

明知道对方是故意的，勇利还是耐不住维克托用如此低沉好听的声音轻声哄着自己。他从被窝里探出半张脸，试图让脸上的温度消退些许，糯糯的道：“……就是梦到你…嗯，梦到你回来了。”

“回来了，然后呢？”

“……做、做了。”

听到了让自己满意的答案，维克托轻声笑了起来，又哄着勇利说了些梦境的细节，最后才适可而止的结束了这个话题，让勇利快点起床吃点东西就挂了电话。

勇利被这么一折腾也没了睡意，索性揉着脸从床上坐了起来。他回想起刚才自己被维克托诱导着说了些羞耻的话，而对方显然对他说出口的那些话和梦里的事情很满意，否则声音里也不会带着笑了。

这么想着，他懊恼的叹了一声，又想起维克托说很想抱自己，顿时觉得体内升腾起一股燥热，怎么也压不下去。

勇利抓了抓脑袋，无奈的轻叹了口气，起身从衣柜里取了两件换洗的衣服先去了浴室。

从花洒落下的水流打在浅蓝的地砖上啪嗒作响，浴室里没一会就被热气填满变得水雾缭绕，墙壁上和门的内侧都凝聚起了细小的水珠。

勇利其实很少自慰，在和维克托交往之前也只是在有需求的时候随便弄一弄，维克托教会了他性爱的快乐之后他几乎就没有再自慰过了。和对方分开的这一个月里他也只潦草的因为单纯的生理需求而自己弄过一次，那次正好就是他梦到了和维克托做这样那样的事，距离现在也有半个月了。

按时间来算的话，确实也差不多该放松一下。可也不知为何，今天无论勇利怎么弄，始终觉得下腹有一团熊熊烈火在燃烧，别说射出来了，就连快感都还远远达不到足以射精的地步。

热水从头顶落下，一些顺着发丝滴落在地，一些缓缓流过勇利的身体，最终也落在地上，汇集成一阵阵轻快的哗啦声。

勇利单手撑着墙，额头抵在自己的手背上，另一只手继续努力的套弄着自己精神奕奕的下身，然而那处地方并不听话配合。勇利挫败的停下了动作，他想也许今天不在状态，干脆放弃好了。可他等了一会也没能让那个地方平静下来，反而那团火从下腹窜到了心头，燎的他浑身都燥热难耐，全身上下无一不在叫嚣着想要被情潮淹没。

这个念头一闪而过，勇利的呼吸立刻就窒了一瞬。他想到刚才和维克托的那个电话，对方在电话里说的那些话，低沉好听的声音，还有那浅浅的笑意。他知道维克托的那副姿态是什么模样，在他无数次的被维克托压在身下狠狠贯穿的时候，维克托就总是用那样的声音轻轻唤着他的名字，用身体和言语一并向自己传达着爱意。

而这副模样，他在半个月前那次梦境里也曾见过。

他想，也许自己现在这副欲求不满的样子也和维克托脱不了干系。是对方把自己的身体变成了这副淫乱的样子，又是对方让自己尝过了性爱的滋味，还那样在电话里戏弄了自己，才会害得他现在不知该如何是好。

勇利闭上眼试图让自己的身体冷静下来，然而在视线陷入黑暗中的同时，身体的感官被放大了许多，蠢蠢欲动的下身向大脑传递的渴求的讯息也更加深刻了。而更让勇利难为情的是，他清楚的感觉到体内深处有一股空虚，那里面很诚实的在告诉他，自己除了心以外，身体也十分的思念着维克托。

勇利纠结了半晌，最终羞耻心被情欲折服，想要尽快解放身体这股难耐燥热的念头占了上风。他松开握着自己下身的手往后探去，摸到自己经常被维克托进入的地方已经有些发烫，他试探着按了按，那里竟然软的不可思议，只是从头顶不断落下的水流让他一时间分不清那里湿漉漉的手感究竟是自己的错觉还是别的什么。

后穴比他想象的还要淫荡，仅仅是被自己的手指触碰了一下就敏感的朝着大脑传递了想要更多的讯息。勇利羞耻的闭着眼，他此时根本不敢睁开眼面对现实，只能自暴自弃的低着头，同时手指缓慢的往自己的身体里探了进去。

早已被充分开发过的地方即使没有经过润滑也能很轻易的容纳进半指，何况现在是他的身体很想被填满，里面已经分泌了些许湿滑，勇利只感觉到自己的手指被身体紧紧吸住，同时后穴处传来一阵满足感。他还没来得及松一口气，这股满足转瞬又被更多的空虚取代。

自己玩弄自己的身体，还如此不知廉耻的感到不满足什么的……实在是太令人羞耻了！

手指和后穴同时传来了不同的触感，二者在大脑里交汇在一起，一方面让勇利的自我羞耻感上升到了极致，一方面又让身体下意识的渴求着更多。

勇利深吸了几口气，他并没有纠结太久，只是又调整了一下自己的姿势，慢慢地将整个手指都送了进去。

后穴毫不费劲的将整根手指吞下，里面传来了让勇利熟悉的快感和空虚，而手指被湿热的软肉紧紧包裹的触感却十分陌生，也正是这股陌生在挑战着他的羞耻心。手指触碰到的是身体最为柔软的地方，此刻他终于能够知道维克托进入到自己身体时感受到是怎样紧致柔软的存在，这让他觉得燃烧在身上的欲火又旺盛了些。

反正都已经这样了，还是快点解决让一切都结束吧。他闭着眼心想，手指学着以往维克托玩弄自己身体时的样子轻轻动了起来，试图寻找着自己体内的敏感点。

他和维克托每一场情事开头的前戏都是对方在主导，经历了这么多次的性爱，他也大概知道自己身体敏感的地方在哪里，只不过到底是第一次将手指伸进那个位置，他摸索了一会才算找到地方。在那个地方来回按压，甚至曲起指头轻轻剐蹭，勇利确实感受到了快感的侵袭，然而体内淌出越来越多的蜜液以及下身头部不断溢出的晶莹都在明明白白的告诉他，仅仅是这样的话，还远远不够。

勇利轻咬下唇，索性破罐子破摔的豁了出去。他单手撑着冰凉的墙壁，额头抵在自己的手上，他往后退了半步将腰身下压，高高抬起的臀部让他的穴口暴露了出来，能够更加方便手指的进入。调整好姿势后，他又一次学着维克托的样子用手指在里面搅动着，随着快感的削减又将手指抽出些许再伸进去，模拟着抽送的动作。

放开了去玩弄自己之后，勇利便能感觉到更多的快感。他渐渐抛弃了羞耻心，只是在听到连浴室的水声也掩盖不住的体内淫靡的咕啾咕啾的声音时觉得十分难为情。

一根手指能够带来的快感有限，勇利停下了动作轻轻地喘了几口气，再继续的时候他增加了一根手指。两根手指进入的时候他能明显感觉到穴口被撑大，如同之前那样，身体贪婪的将两根手指都吞了进去，同时发出了令人面红耳赤的水声。

勇利不会玩什么花样，他连套弄自己的下身都只会枯燥的握住上下撸动，更别提玩弄自己的后穴了。他现在做的一切都是在模仿着维克托曾经对自己做的一切，为了获取更多的快感，他只能在脑海中细细回忆着维克托对自己做过的事，对方手上的动作是怎样的，节奏又是怎样的，他专心的回忆和感受着。这个做法让他的身体变得更加敏感，同时快感也更加明显起来。

他控制不住的张开嘴轻轻喘息起来，带着些忍耐的气音若有似无的充斥在自己的耳畔，这让勇利觉得自己快要变得奇怪起来。他越是努力的想要忍住声音就是忍不住，最后只能可怜兮兮的小声的喘息着。

在两根手指来回在身体敏感的位置搅动按压带来的快感也被削减过后，勇利再一次用两根手指进行了抽插的动作。这一次要比之前舒服许多，勇利剧烈的轻喘着，专心感受着体内的快感，期望着这一次能够将自己从情欲的浪潮中解放出来。

他常常在和维克托的性爱中被一次次送上高潮，所以他清楚的知道身体里面的快感该是到了什么程度才能顺利让自己解放。就目前而言，他觉得距离顶端还有段距离，可是两根手指所能带来的体验似乎也到此为止了，他无法再继续朝着顶峰攀登。

感觉到舒服和舒服到高潮是两码事，勇利现在的目的是后者，因此在意识到继续下去也不会让自己获得高潮之后，他果断的停下了这种挑战自己羞耻度的事。只是他也不想半途而废，他大概知道为什么身体如此的淫荡如此的不知足，在闭上眼睛的时候，他为了获取更多的快感不断地在脑海中回忆着和维克托做爱的情景，这也让身体回忆起了被恋人那处巨物贯穿时的感觉。

勇利睁开眼望着水珠接连落在地上荡开的浅浅波纹陷入了短暂的纠结，最后揉了把脸挫败的叹了口气，将目光投向了几步远的浴室柜上。

维克托喜欢和他尝试各种花样，其中当然不乏一些常见的小道具和服饰之类的，虽然不想承认，但是勇利确实也在其中获得了不一样的体验，他并不排斥那些在自己接受范围内的情趣玩法。肛塞小尾巴、跳蛋和震动棒等是维克托欺负他的时候惯用的小道具，至于一些什么半透明的衬衫，到处开着洞的纱衣则是维克托为了满足自己的视觉体验而生出的情趣了。

自己的身体现在是什么状态勇利也大概清楚，不过在取出那根体型中等的震动棒时，勇利还是觉得难为情的要命。

震动棒的设计属于中规中矩的类型，大小比起勇利自己的性器来说都要小了几圈，然而无论是粗壮程度还是长度，都要比手指强上很多。

回到花洒下面，勇利盯着手里那根浅蓝色的震动棒看了好一会才琢磨出使用方法，他将开关打开，震动棒嗡嗡的在掌心里震动起来，连带着勇利的心都变得紧张了。他深吸一口气，身子微微前倾将臀部抬高，一手掰开自己半边臀肉将后穴露出来，一手拿着震动棒往身体里面插入。

器物触碰到穴口时，一连串的震动让勇利的腰都感觉到了一阵阵的酥麻。身体现在正是敏感的时候，这一阵酥麻瘙痒让勇利不自觉的闷哼了一声。这一声又甜又腻，丝毫没有克制，回荡在浴室里直叫人红了脸。勇利懊恼的咬了咬唇，忍住想要躲开的欲望慢慢地将东西塞了进去。

震动棒在他的体内尽职尽责的震动着，和触碰到了穴口带来的极度敏感不同，进入到身体里后这股敏感被转换成了一阵阵的快感，令勇利舒服的喟叹了一声。

嗡嗡的声响被装进了身体里，就和之前勇利在身体里搅动手指时发出的啧啧水声一样透着些沉闷，却又无法被冲刷身体的水流掩盖。

勇利维持着这个姿势轻轻捏着震动棒的低端将这东西抽了出来又送进去，模拟着抽插的动作。这一次的快感比起之前都要强烈数倍，虽不能和维克托带给他的相比，却也足够将他从清朝中解放出来。意识到这一点，勇利渐渐加快了抽送的速度，同时另一只手握住自己的前端来回撸动，想要尽快达到高潮。

他原本就不是为了享受抵达高潮之前无尽的快感才自慰的，何况虽然暂时抛弃了羞耻心，可他心里仍旧觉得难为情，因此当然是越早解放自己越好。

喘息声和抑制不住的细碎呻吟很快回荡在浴室内，其中又混杂了哗啦啦的水声，听在人耳朵里简直要命了。

勇利此刻没工夫去理会自己的声音，他专心的感受着前后夹击之下的快感，在顺利抵达高潮的同时又轻轻地叫了几声。他喘着气平息着体内高潮的余韵，等到身体冷静下来后，他将震动棒抽了出来，捂着脸陷入了被羞耻感包裹着的负面情绪中。

这实在是太羞耻了！他红着脸心想，匆匆忙忙将震动棒随意的冲洗了一下放在一旁，这才摇摇头将刚刚的一切抛在脑后，挤了些洗发水往头上抹。

他很快洗完了澡关了花洒，擦干身体后将衣服换上，脖子上随意搭了条毛巾，还淌着水的头发被他随意的拨到了脑后。

维克托看到勇利这副样子的时候几乎是立刻就回想起刚才听到的声音，于是他将拉开门看到自己后一脸呆滞的勇利推了回去，在重新关上浴室门后俯下身将人紧紧揽进怀里，带着十足霸道的吻了下去。

浴室里的热气还未散去，刚才在开门关门的间隙涌进来的空气让水雾稍微淡了些，然而空气里满满都是洗发水和沐浴露的香气，还有在此刻显得暧昧无比的水气。

勇利呆愣愣的被人揽在怀里亲吻，他盯着近在咫尺的这张日思夜想的脸庞回不过神来，直到那对浅色的睫毛轻轻颤动几下睁开，他撞进了一双深不见底的蔚蓝眼眸，他才意识到发生了什么。

他抬起双手揽住维克托的脖子，闭上眼回应着对方的不那么温柔的吻，近一个月来积攒的思念喷涌而出，让他无暇去想这人怎么会提前回来了，怎么又没有和自己说一声，又是回来了多久。他只是尽情的去亲吻着这个人，将自己无法诉之于口的无尽思念化作与对方的唇舌交缠。

原计划想要给恋人一个惊喜的维克托没有想到先收获惊喜的会是自己，他在给勇利打电话的时候其实已经到了圣彼得堡的机场，听到对方还没起床又绕了路去买了些吃的给人带回来，因此到家的时间比他预计的要晚了些。可也正是因为晚了那么一会儿，他才会收获他的惊喜。

他用力搂着勇利的腰，另一只手按着对方湿漉漉的头发，像是要将人嵌进身体里那般紧紧的将人抱在怀里尽情的亲吻。这个吻很快就染上了情欲的味道，一个月的分离让他现在很想用最原始的方式来诉说自己的思念，更何况他刚刚才听到自己的恋人发出了那样可爱的声音，当然还想要听到对方被自己欺负到发出更多更动听的声音。

浴室里除了刚刚残留的清香外，还有「Fork」能够捕捉到的属于「Cake」的香甜。

维克托的手从勇利的上衣下摆探了进去，大掌在细腻的肌肤上来回摩挲着，腿也挤进勇利的腿间，粗鲁而急切的磨蹭着。

他一回来就听到浴室的水声，将东西放好后打算敲开浴室门给勇利一个惊喜，那之后他会热烈的亲吻对方，再和人一起洗一个颇有情调的鸳鸯浴。然而他抬起的手还没来得及落下，浴室里就传出了令他心动不已的喘息呻吟，让他一时间不知是该立刻冲进去将人吃干抹净才好，还是继续听这让他欲罢不能的声音才好。

实际上，勇利的呻吟他听过无数回了，像这样压抑着的令人疯狂的也不是没有过，可那些都是他带给勇利的。现在他一向腼腆的恋人就在浴室门的另一端自己纾解着体内的躁动，他甚至都能想象到勇利一边红着脸喘气一边撸动自己下身的画面。

他想着机会难得，于是就站在了门外等着对方出来再拆吞入腹。

可是他忘了每次高潮过后的勇利都十分诱人，会勾动着他体内的欲火将人再一次压在身下恶狠狠的挺身而入。于是他等到了一个眼眸还暗暗含着些春光，脸颊透着惑人红晕的恋人，尤其对方的头发随意的拨在脑后露出了光洁的额头，发梢淌着水的模样过于漂亮，让维克托想也不想的将人推回浴室里，迫不及待的想要看看他刚才的样子。

他将勇利身上刚刚套上的衣服扒了下来，伸手握住勇利半硬的下身揉捏了几下，退开了些许距离结束了这个漫长的深吻。

唇分时拉出一条细细的银丝，维克托凑过去将勇利唇上的湿濡舔去，直起身子抓住对方的手按上自己的胸膛，低声道：“帮我脱掉，勇利。”

勇利望着他心脏怦怦直跳，强烈的思念稍微退却过后变成了无尽的甘甜充斥在心间，让他心中的满足感多到快要溢出来。他摸了摸维克托的脸，随后乖乖地去解对方的衬衫纽扣，轻声问道：“你怎么突然回来了，也不和我说一声？”

“我很想你，所以事情忙完就立刻赶回来了。”维克托双手覆在他的臀上来回揉捏按压，感受着那里饱满充实的手感，“我想给你一个惊喜，所以就没告诉你。”

勇利望着他眨了眨眼，想起自己不久之前接到的那个电话，恍然大悟道：“原来你给我打电话的时候就已经到了？”

“是呀，我还以为你在看电视还是做什么呢，没想到你居然还在睡觉，昨晚几点睡的？”维克托惩罚性的加重了力道，末了又松手在勇利的屁股上拍了一下。

“……大概四点多吧。”这么大一个人了还被扒光了打屁股实在过于羞耻，勇利不自在的扭了一下躲开维克托的手，老老实实的说：“想把衣服做完，不小心就忘了时间。”

察觉到他的动作，维克托双手一用力，又将两片翘挺的臀瓣捏在掌心，低声问道：“什么衣服，就不能早点休息今天起来了再做？”

心知对方这是在关心自己，勇利脸上的神情柔和下来，他拉着维克托的衬衫扯了扯，示意对方放开自己将衣服脱掉，又去解维克托的腰带。他一边替维克托脱着衣服一边说：“是给你做的大衣，想在你回来之前做好，等到干了以后我熨一下，你穿上试试合不合身。”

听了这话维克托心里又甜又软的，也不要勇利帮自己脱衣服了，三下五除二将裤子扒掉后立马拥住对方，低下头去再一次将人吻住。他的下身抵在勇利的小腹上，顶部缓缓流出的黏液沾染在勇利的身上，简直迫不及待的想要进入到对方的身体里去，身体力行的告诉勇利自己究竟有多爱他。

他挺着腰轻轻地用下身磨蹭着勇利的身体，双手以一个极其色情的方式揉弄着勇利的双臀，指尖一点点试探着靠近那令他为止疯狂的粉嫩后穴。

原以为一个月没有做过，他要替过于紧致的后穴扩张好一会，没想到指尖按上了一片柔软，手指很轻易的就滑了进去，里面一点也没有以往前戏时的干涩，反而又湿又滑，显然已经被什么东西进入扩张过了。维克托有些意外，睁开眼看了一眼乖乖巧巧的恋人，眼神在浴室里四处扫了一下，很快发现了被遗忘在置物架上沾染着不少水珠的震动棒。

稍微一想维克托就明白是怎么回事，他的恋人一定不满足于仅仅来自射精的快感，而他又不在对方的身边，所以一向腼腆的恋人才会拿这个小东西来满足自己。而他刚刚听到那令人血脉偾张的动听声音，一定也是因为用了这个的缘故。

维克托只以为勇利只是在简单的自慰，没想到还会用上小道具来玩弄自己的身体，他光是想一想勇利是怎么拿着那个小东西玩弄自己身体的，他就觉得自己硬的不行了。他毫不犹豫的又往对方的后穴里刺入一指，不复以往温柔的动作，又快又狠的在里面抽插搅动起来。

勇利没想到他会跳过循序渐进的过程直接就这么激烈，刚刚从情潮中解放出来的身体自发的就将体内的东西吸住，强烈的快感从体内深处顺着血液往上，直击脑海，让勇利闷哼出声。

维克托伸出手先是打开了浴缸的水龙头往里面放水，随后才去开花洒，打算等浴缸放好了水在和勇利一起泡进去。

浴室里满是热气，勇利刚刚才洗过澡，趁着换气的间隙说道：“你先洗，我在外面等你…唔……”

“一起。”维克托不等他说完便将他后面的话封在嘴里，他用手指撑开勇利的后穴，取过置物架上的震动棒戳了戳穴口，低声道：“勇利刚才洗澡的时候是怎么用这个玩的，玩给我看看吧。”

微凉的器物戳着自己穴口的时候，勇利才想起自己刚刚都在浴室里干了些什么蠢事，眼下被维克托抓了现行他更是羞的恨不得在地上找个缝钻进去。他的身体不自觉的紧绷，连和人接吻的心思也没了，满脑子想的都是自己太丢脸了，维克托会不会觉得这么淫荡的自己很讨厌，会不会因此厌恶了自己。

维克托不知勇利心里所想，还以为对方只是被自己抓到了而感到害羞。他将震动棒缓缓插入勇利的身体，捏住它的低端轻轻地在勇利体内搅动，松开了勇利的双唇转而轻舔对方的耳垂，低声道：“勇利，告诉我，你是怎么用它玩的，它有像我那样让你舒服吗？”

身体被插入让勇利控制不住的张着嘴发出几声娇媚的喘息，他靠在维克托怀里缩了缩脖子，抬眼看向自己的恋人，见对方脸上并没有丝毫厌恶的迹象，试探着问：“你、你不会觉得我做这种事……很、很淫荡？”

维克托听他这么问愣了一下，又是疼惜又是好笑的亲了亲他的脸，摇头道：“我会觉得你做这种事出乎我的意料，当然也会觉得这样的你有些淫荡，可是我不会讨厌，相反的，我很喜欢。”

“勇利，你要知道，无论你什么模样我都会喜欢的，而且我知道你会做这种事是因为你在想我，不是吗。”他温柔的看着勇利，蔚蓝的眸子里蕴含的情意让勇利诚实的轻轻点头。维克托满意的笑了笑，又说：“而且我以为你知道，在做爱的时候，你越是淫荡，我就是越是喜欢，因为那是只有在做爱的时候才会向我展现的，充满了色气的你。”

虽然这话说的直白，但勇利能够明白维克托的意思，他的脸因为这话而发烫，甚至不敢去看维克托的眼睛，只能将脸埋进对方的怀里。

维克托将震动棒从他身体里丑了出来，听到对方嘤咛了一声，他深吸一口气，咬着勇利的耳朵轻声诱哄道：“我想知道勇利刚才是怎么做的，又是有多舒服才会发出那样好听的声音。我好想知道呢，所以勇利就做给我看吧，好吗。”

勇利摇了摇头表示拒绝，维克托可不打算轻易就放过他，挺着腰用自己的下身去蹭着勇利的，又将震动棒插进对方的后穴里来回抽送，在勇利控制不住的呻吟出声时一遍遍的靠在人耳边诱哄着。

这哪里是请求，分明就是威胁。

勇利意识到自己是逃不过这一劫了，连忙抬手握住维克托的手腕阻止对方的动作。他推开维克托的手，没想到对方使坏的将东西一并从他体内抽了出来。他咬着唇从人手上将震动棒取过，不满的看了维克托一眼，又靠过去重新将脸埋进对方的颈窝。

他靠在维克托的怀里抬起自己的臀部，像刚才那样将震动棒插入到自己的后穴里，然后捏着低端进行简单的抽送。

他的动作有些笨拙，只是简单的进行着抽出插入的动作罢了。可维克托仍旧挪不开眼，从他的角度望去，只能看到两片翘挺的浑圆，那根浅蓝色的震动棒在中间沟壑的位置进进出出，伴随着的还有隐隐约约的水声和怀里人压抑着的细微喘息。

维克托一手捏住他的臀瓣往外掰，另一只手握住勇利拿着震动棒玩弄自己的那只手，略微使力便加重了勇利抽送的频率，同时听见了对方蓦然拔高的甜腻呻吟。

“很好哦，勇利，就这样，再让我看看更多的。”他亲了亲勇利的额头，握着勇利的手引导着对方变化着玩弄自己的方式，满意的听见勇利逐渐变调的喘息。

维克托等到勇利彻底抛弃廉耻之心被情潮淹没的时候将人松开转了过去背对着自己，勇利单手撑着墙壁，额头贴在自己的手臂上。他的腰被维克托摁着往下压，臀部却被高高抬起，最后被人轻轻拍了一下屁股，于此同时他听到男人带着些沙哑的声音对自己说：“现在把开关打开，勇利。”

勇利难为情的回过头去看自己的恋人，企图用可怜兮兮的眼神让人放过自己。维克托俯下身吻住他的唇，拉住他的手将震动棒抽了出来，说道：“快一些，我想看。”

他说着将震动棒的开关打开，嗡嗡的声响回荡在浴室里，让勇利的呼吸都滞了一瞬。

勇利咬了咬唇，将头转了回去，闭着眼将嗡嗡作响的震动棒插回到自己的身体里。熟悉的快感从身体传来，勇利张着嘴喘气，像之前那样捏着震动棒的低端一下一下重复着抽出插入的动作。

维克托的眼睛眨也不眨的盯着勇利的私处，为了看的更清楚，他将花洒关掉，于是震动棒的嗡嗡声也好，后穴淫靡的水声也好，勇利动听的喘息声也好，全都变得更加清晰了起来，让他的喉结不由自主的上下滑动了一下。

他着迷的看着勇利玩弄着自己的后穴，那处粉嫩的地方紧紧的夹着浅蓝色的道具，在震动棒进进出出的时候发出好听的声音，还会翻出些许漂亮的媚肉，湿漉漉的好看的紧。为了将那里的景色尽收眼底，维克托喜欢用双手将两片臀肉分开，这样他就将自己是如何进入勇利的身体，对方又是如何接纳挽留着自己的模样完完整整的欣赏。此刻也不例外，虽然现在进出勇利身体的不是他自己的性器，可却也是自己时常用来玩弄那个位置的小玩意，他也同样看过这东西是如何进入勇利身体的，然而眼下是勇利自己在用这东西插进身体里，带来的视觉体验不可相提并论。

他忍不住拉开勇利的手往后扯，一只手摁着对方的后背，同时挺着腰将自己的性器挤进勇利的腿间。他一下一下在勇利的腿间摩擦律动，失去了支撑点的震动棒卡在勇利的身体里，随着他的动作又被顶入，让勇利有种此刻正在被维克托操弄的错觉。

维克托松开勇利的手改为揽住对方的腰，俯下身在人后颈的位置落下一个个青紫的吻痕。

浴缸的水被放满后，维克托拉着勇利进到浴缸里，他让勇利面朝着自己坐在自己身上，下身抵在对方的私处轻轻磨蹭。

勇利的身体里仍然插着那根震动棒，露在外面的部分正好贴着维克托的分身，让维克托也能感受到它在勇利体内震动的频率。维克托双手托着勇利的臀来回的在自己身上前后律动，抬头将勇利的呻吟都封在了嘴里，竭尽所能的用自己的方式欺负着对方。

这个姿势让震动棒进的很深，维克托的动作又是一贯的不留情，勇利没一会就被清朝淹没。偏偏他的前面被挤在维克托的身上来回摩擦，前后夹击的快感之下，小勇利很快就在水里颤巍巍的进行了今天的第二次射精。

维克托虽然在情事里喜欢欺负他，可在他高潮的时候却一向宠着他，具体表现为尽可能的延长对方的高潮体验——当然，看着勇利被自己所带来的的情潮淹没到失控也是他对勇利的另一种欺负。此刻也不例外，勇利才刚刚攀上顶峰，维克托就抬高他的臀部，握住震动棒的低端又快又狠的往人身体里插。

他着迷的盯着勇利溢出眼泪的眸子，看对方纤长的睫毛被泪水打湿了粘在一起，红着脸张着嘴无助呻吟的模样。他能感觉到勇利的身体将震动棒给绞住了，他想如果是自己的话，一定能让勇利更加疯狂。

他等勇利的气息稍微缓和下来一些的时候将震动棒抽了出来随手丢在一边，他撑开勇利刚刚又经历了一次高潮的柔软后穴，挺着腰对准了穴口将自己的性器送了进去。

甬道里面早已湿滑不堪，即使没有任何的润滑，维克托也没有受到过多的阻挠。他亲吻着勇利的唇，轻柔的和对方交换着彼此的唾液，品尝着自己恋人的香甜。他不断的往勇利的身体深处发起进攻，将自己这一个月来的思念全都通过每一下的顶弄撞击来传达。

“等、等等，维克托……唔，慢一些……”勇利被恋人这一波进攻弄的浑身使不上力，只觉得自己要坏掉了。他无力的趴在维克托的身上，唇舌都要快没力气应对恋人的索吻了。

“我停不下来，勇利。”维克托在他体内剧烈的抽插着，在亲吻的间隙喃喃道，“我好想你，勇利，我爱你……我爱你。”

无论是身体还是心里，勇利此刻都被维克托给填的满满当当，他紧紧抱着维克托的脖子，身体严丝合缝的和对方的贴在一起，即使体内传来的快感已经让他觉得自己再也无法承受，可他仍旧想要维克托再继续往自己的身体里前进，想要借此向人传达自己的思念。

“我、我也是……”他断断续续的道，“我爱你，维克托……”

无法用言语完整描述的爱意只能通过彼此的交合来传递，而当交合也无法完整的将心意传达的时候，那就继续交缠。从身体每一下的撞击和容纳开始，每一下，每一下都是对彼此的爱与珍惜。

身体在诉说着爱的同时，言语也没有因此而停下。断断续续的字词不成句，那就用喘息和呻吟来代替。心中若还有无法表达的爱，还有双手可以游走在对方的身上，每一个指痕每一道抓痕，越是激烈的痕迹，爱就越是浓烈。

浴缸的水随着两人的动作晃荡着溢出边缘拍打在地砖上，维克托维持着这个姿势一直到最后将体内的热流挥洒在勇利的体内也没有退出来，而是在平复了第一场高潮过后，再一次变得硬挺起来。

“勇利，我爱你，我好爱你。”维克托轻咬着勇利的锁骨，“我还想继续，可以吗？”

“可以哦……”勇利说着前后扭动了一下腰肢，以此来告诉对方自己的心意，“无论多少次，你都可以继续吃掉我，维克托。”

得到了许可，维克托从他身体里退了出来，将人转了过去背对着自己，让勇利双手撑在浴缸的边缘，双膝跪着将屁股对着自己。他一手掐着勇利的腰一手扶着自己硬挺的性器重新进到勇利的身体里，他看着勇利身上被自己种下的各种痕迹心里满满的，然而却又贪心的想要更多，想要将身下这个自己深爱的人从里到外全都烙下自己的印记，让这人只为自己所有。

“我爱你，勇利。”他恶狠狠的操弄着对方，语气却是无与伦比的柔情，让勇利心甘情愿的沉溺其中。他喃喃地向勇利诉说着自己的爱，并不需要勇利回应自己同样的爱语，只是一次次的说着：“我爱你，勇利，我爱你。”

勇利将他的话全都听在耳朵里，他很想回应一下，可对方在体内肆虐的动作实在过于激烈，他只能张着嘴吐出一声声甜腻的媚叫，无暇去告诉维克托自己也同样的深爱着对方。但勇利知道，即使他不说，维克托也明白他的心意的。

“我想永远都和勇利在一起，我是如此的爱你，”维克托紧紧搂着他的腰，俯下身靠在他的耳旁低声呢喃，“和我结婚吧，勇利，永远的属于我，和我结婚吧。”

勇利差点以为自己听错了，然而维克托又在他耳旁念了好几遍，他确信自己没有听错。他侧过头去看向对方，发现那双深邃的眼眸里满满都是自己的影子。

没有听到回答，维克托亲了亲他的唇，又道：“好不好，答应我吧，勇利，和我结婚吧。”

“你现在说这个，让我……让我怎么回答……”勇利弯起嘴角朝他露出一个甜甜的笑容，眼中的湿意更甚，“我怎么会拒绝你呢，我也爱着你呀。”

得到了满意的回答，维克托将他深深吻住，加快了在人体内抽送的频率，以身体来告诉对方自己此刻内心的欢欣雀跃。

等到这一场激烈的性爱结束，天色早已黑透了。

一觉睡到下午又被折腾到晚上的勇利早就饿的没力气了，等到维克托终于肯放过他了，他腿都软的站不稳了。

维克托抱着他窝在沙发里，先是把自己回来的时候绕路买的食物加热了一下让人吃掉，然后取过自己在外出差的时候给勇利带的各种伴手礼，一样一样的为人介绍着。

勇利很喜欢那些小玩意，准备当做摆件放在自己的工作间里。他亲了亲维克托的脸表示自己很喜欢这些东西，又告诉对方等自己把大衣熨好了再送给他。

维克托当然不介意大衣有没有干，褶皱有没有熨好，他只想要此刻躺在他怀里的这个人罢了。

他从礼品袋里掏出最后一个小盒子，神色自如的打开递到勇利的面前，说：“这是最后买的，也是最想给你的，你看看喜不喜欢。”

勇利低头去看，心里好奇维克托最想送给自己的是什么。

盒子精致小巧，黑色的绒布上卡着两枚金色的戒指，戒指是极简单的款式，戒身上的纹路却处处透着精致，内圈各自雕刻着半片雪花，看大小就知道这两枚戒指是一对。

勇利有些回不过神来，他想起之前在浴室里的时候维克托曾说过要结婚的话，他那时虽然没有当做玩笑，却也不认为是现在。他们交往的时间不算长，虽然彼此默契十足，也很少起争执，可他仍旧以为，至少还要过个一两年，他们才会思考结婚的事。却没想到维克托会这么突然的就将这个想法提了出来，让他有些不知所措。

“怎么，不喜欢吗？”见他呆愣愣的盯着戒指瞧，维克托捏了捏他的脸，笑着问。

“不，不是。”勇利连忙摇头，咬了咬唇有些犹豫。

“喜欢的话，我就给勇利戴上，从此以后勇利就是属于我的了。”维克托说着将稍小一些的那枚戒指取了出来，握住勇利的手说道，“勇利，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

勇利的心狠狠一颤，无法用言语描述的甜蜜滋味瞬间充斥在了心间，他望着维克托眉眼弯弯，脸颊微红的咧开嘴，温声道：“我愿意，我当然愿意。”

维克托望着他这副可爱的模样心软的都快化成一滩水了，低头将戒指套进勇利右手的无名指上，又把小盒子递给勇利，示意对方给自己戴上另一枚。勇利配合的取出戒指替他戴上，有些害羞又有些欣喜的朝着维克托笑，被人凑过来轻轻吻住。

“从此以后，我也是属于勇利的了。”

维克托还有些话想要说，他在买下戒指的时候就想好了一大篇浪漫的情话想要说给勇利听，不过现在这些可以暂时放一放，他想要先亲吻自己未来的丈夫。

-END-

  * 小番外

YOI集团的黄金单身汉不少，总裁尼基弗洛夫先生和设计部的新星胜生先生就是其中两位，公司里不少单身女性将目光放在两人的身上。

然而令人失望的是，某天公司内部通讯群里有人发现这两个人从黄金单身汉的名单里被剔除了，原因是这两个人手上都戴着婚戒。

「不不不，我刚刚去问过胜生了，他是日本人，日本的婚戒是戴在左手的，他说右手一般是戴吉祥物护身符一类的东西！」

某位女性立刻分享刚刚从胜生勇利嘴里套出来的话。

「那我就放心了，总裁大人虽然结婚了，但是我的二号男神胜生还可以攻略啊！(≧∇≦)ﾉ」

「你拉倒吧，公司里哪个长得好看的不是你男神？」

「都闪开！设计部的胜生勇利是我的！(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻」

「还聊天呢？总裁大人要下来了，该干啥干啥去，被抓了别怪我没提醒你们啊╮(╯▽╰)╭」

「！！！」

「散了散了。」

热闹的群聊一下子安静下来，楼下大厅接待处的工作人员们没一会就看到她们的总裁大人和几个高管一起从电梯里走出来。

高大英俊的总裁大人手里翻看着文件，右手无名指上的金色戒指简直闪耀的让一众单身人士眼睛都要瞎了。似乎是文件有什么不对，他皱着眉快速翻阅起来，随后偏头对身旁设计部的总监雅科夫说道：“雅科夫，这上面提到的东西我刚刚没有看到，你是不是忘了给我？”

雅科夫凑过去看了一眼，皱着眉想了想好像确实是自己疏忽了，于是让他等一下，掏出电话说了几句。

没一会电梯门又开了，这一次走出来的是刚刚被工作人员们热议的胜生勇利。只见他手里拿着一份文件，见到一行人立马快步走了上来，将手里的文件递到银发的男人面前，轻声说道：“尼基弗洛夫先生，这是您要的文件。”

维克托·尼基弗洛夫接过文件站在原地翻阅起来。

一行的除了雅科夫还有其他部门的高管，市场部的约翰一向很会热场，他刚刚也在群里潜水窥屏，此时见到了被公司单身女性们视作目标的正主，忍不住调侃道：“勇利可真是受欢迎，之前看你右手戴了戒指我的助理可是伤心了好久，得知你们日本人婚戒是戴在左手又乐成什么样了。”

“啊？”勇利不明所以的看了他一眼，不自觉的抬手看了看自己右手的戒指，解释道：“在我们日本，婚戒确实是戴在左手上，不过这是……”

他的话还没说完就被维克托出声打断。

“好了，走吧。”维克托淡然的看了众人一眼，“别让客人等太久。”

说着他看向勇利，接过对方的话头道：“不过这是你未来丈夫替你戴上的，所以戴左手还是右手都无所谓，反正它是婚戒。”

话音未落，他俯下身凑过去在勇利的唇上落下一个吻。

“对吧，亲爱的？”

勇利望着近在迟尺的笑脸眨了眨眼，猛地往后退开两步，捂着唇不满的唤道：“维克托！”

那双漂亮的棕红眸子里全都是对男人的不满，清秀的脸蛋却红彤彤的，开口唤对方名字的时候哪有刚才的恭敬，反而透着股亲昵。

在场众人鸦雀无声，勇利无声的以眼神抗议，随后头也不回的大步往电梯走去，而维克托望着他的背影脸上露出一抹温柔的笑，也转过身朝着公司大门外走去。

两个主角都离开了，只剩下一群人呆愣在原地消化刚刚获得的大量信息。

沉寂了没一会的内部聊天群很快又跳动起来。

「总裁大人把胜生男神拐跑啦！！！！！！o(╥﹏╥)o」


End file.
